The Lost Swan
by Girlblunder
Summary: AU, eventual SwanQueen. Emma Lucas is happily living her quiet life with her beloved foster family and is content. One night her foster brother Henry becomes convinced that she's actually the long lost child of power couple Mary and David Swan. His actions in response to this idea set in motion a chain of events Emma never saw coming. (Part family, part romance.)
1. Lullaby for a Realist

**A/N**: I do not own OUaT or its characters.

* * *

Emma Lucas stepped into the sizeable cottage, shutting the door quietly behind her. The young woman wasn't sure if her foster brother and sister were up or not, and didn't want to accidentally wake them.

Quietly, she kicked off her boots and hung her blue leather jacket up. She paused to think about what she'd have for a late night snack. Long fingers combed through wild blonde locks as she considered, finally noticing the low sound of the television coming from the living room.

She walked over to the cozy living room on socked feet, wondering who was still up.

Her foster brother was curled up on the overstuffed sofa, snug in a quilt Granny had made. His dark hair was tousled and his baby-faced features were captivated by whatever he was watching.

"Hey kid, what you doing up so late?" Emma was a little concerned, wondering if he'd been having nightmares again.

Sleepy green eyes looked up at her, "I couldn't sleep. I thought I'd catch up on my favorite show."

Emma grimaced a little internally. The nine-year old had a fascination with _The Ones We've Lost_ that none of the family considered healthy. Her foster sister Ruby thought he secretly hoped one day he'd find out that his parents hadn't abandoned him, but had been looking for him all these years.

The thought made the blonde a little sad, but she could understand the hope. She'd had similar dreams for a long time, until about after the fourth family that had sent her back to the group home.

"Aw, come on Hen, you know you shouldn't be watching that stuff at," she glanced at the clock, "Eleven-thirty at night. You have school tomorrow."

Henry's youthful eyes squinted up at her. "No I don't, it's a free weather day."

Emma blinked. "Oh, I didn't know the school hadn't used them all up."

He smirked at her, "Yeah, well you're not very good at keeping up with stuff like that I guess."

Emma's jean clad legs led her over to the sofa, and she sat next to the boy. She ruffled his hair, and he grinned up at her. "How was work Emma?"

"Eh, you know how it is. Granny is fierce, but since we were a little slow she thought she'd send me home early." She smiled, knowing that despite the tough exterior, Eugenia Lucas was a sweetheart.

Henry paused his current episode of _The Ones We've Lost_, and looked at her foster sister seriously. "Granny really loves us, doesn't she?" His eyes were a little wary, and the look killed the older woman.

"You bet she does kiddo. No matter what happens, you better believe you've got Gran in your corner."

Her foster brother was a fairly recent addition to their little family, but he'd adjusted quickly. The first few months had been a little rough, but it had been nearly a year and he seemed genuinely happy.

She glanced at the TV, "How many episodes of this do you have stored on the DVR anyway?"

Henry blushed. "I still have four or five left. Do you think Granny will mind?"

Emma chuckled, "Nah, if anything the only thing that will make her grumpy is the fact that you're up so late." She gave him a pointed look.

The boy gave her a grin, "I promise I'll go to bed after this episode. It's a special edition!" His eyes were wide as he looked at her, and his face hopeful.

The blonde sighed. "How can I resist that look? But you better hit the hay right after this ep, you got it bud?" Henry nodded eagerly. "Alright, I'm gonna go make a sandwich, you want anything?"

His face scrunched up a little as he thought. "Will you make me a cup of cocoa?"

"Eh, I don't think it's a good idea to have that much sugar this late. Since you're off school tomorrow anyway though—well I guess once in a while doesn't hurt, right?" She wanted to spoil him a little, knowing he hadn't had much of that before he'd come to the Lucas household.

He grinned at her exuberantly.

She smiled back, and left for the kitchen to get her snack and his drink.

Henry turned his gaze back to the moderately sized television, and hit play on the remote.

"—_and today marks the twentieth anniversary of our next case, the young Swan heiress."_

Green eyes were glued to the screen.

"_Our story starts around Thanksgiving and David and Mary Swan were traveling to visit family for the holidays with their child and nanny. While at the airport, the couple became separated from their two-year old child and her caretaker, and that's when tragedy befell the young, powerful couple."_

Henry couldn't help but feel sad, this kid had two loving parents somewhere.

"_Unbeknownst to au pair Jennifer Gates, young Emma Swan had an unhealthy admirer in one Sebastian Jefferson. Now, Jefferson wasn't your average evil man. He'd recently lost his wife and child in a horrible accident, and overcome with grief, was unable to face the fact that he'd lost his darling daughter Grace."_

The old man looked very solemn, and not more than a little sad.

"_The paparazzi had become enamored with the young Swan couple and their new addition to the family. Baby Swan was the darling of the magazines, and Jefferson became convinced the child was in fact his Grace, who'd been heinously taken from him. He started following the couple and child, daily even more convinced that their child was in fact _his_ child."_

Emma came walking back in to the room, cocoa in one hand and a sandwich in the other. She stepped over to the couch carefully, not wanting to spill the cocoa. Henry eyed her eagerly, TV temporarily forgotten.

"Thanks a lot Emma!" He glanced at the cup. "Oh cool you gave me whipped cream and cinnamon!" His voice was excited, and his foster sister chuckled.

The blonde groaned as she settled in next to him and started eating the sandwich, only half paying attention to the show as she thought about her day.

"—_months later they finally caught up to Jefferson, but the young Swan heiress was nowhere to be found. The man proudly informed all that would listen that he'd sent his Grace to another world where they couldn't touch her, and many figured that young Emma Swan had been tragically killed. However, no body was ever found and her parents have remained hopeful that some day, some way they'd find their beloved daughter again."_

A picture of a small blonde-haired child came on the screen, snug in winter clothes. Emma didn't notice as she was still inhaling her snack. Henry, however, couldn't take his eyes off the picture.

"Hey Emma, don't you have a hat like that from before you went into the foster system?" Green eyes were wide, and his tone full of wonder.

Emma flecked crumbs from her mouth and white long-sleeved cotton shirt. "What?" She glanced at the screen and snorted. "Oh, yeah, but there's probably thousands of kids with the same hat Hen."

Henry eyed her carefully. "Yeah, but how many of them are blonde and named Emma?" he challenged her.

Emma snorted again. "Probably at least a few hundred, kid." The blonde noted the credits rolling on the screen and poked the boy in the shoulder. "And now it's time for you to brush your teeth and get in bed."

The dark haired boy groaned, but moved to do as his foster sister suggested. As comfortable as he was with his new family, he didn't want to upset any of them too much.

"Alright Emma. You shouldn't stay up too late either, though." He graced her with a gentle smile.

"Don't worry Henry, I won't." She easily returned his smile.

Henry yawned, and turned to walk to his room on the second floor. His last thought before sleep was about the last episode of _The Ones We've Lost_, and he couldn't help but wonder if that could be _his_ Emma. He decided to do some research the following day.

That night, as Emma got ready for bed, she couldn't help but pull out the old red fuzzy hat she'd had since before she could remember. There was no way she believed she was the kid of some rich couple, but the show had made her think of the hat all the same. She sighed as she turned the hat inside out, looking at the faint writing on the tag that still faintly read 'EMMA' in all capital letters.

* * *

Emma groaned when she woke the next morning. _What woke me up?_ She waited and listened, but there wasn't really much noise. At least, not enough noise to wake her. She heard the usual sounds of people in the house, but nothing that would warrant the early wake up.

Deciding to try falling back to sleep, she closed her green eyes tiredly. Moments later there was a loud thump from downstairs. Her dark brows scrunched in dismay. Henry seemed to have limitless energy if he was up at five in the morning. The thought made her groan. _Did I ever have that kind of energy?_ If she did, she certainly couldn't remember it now.

She grudgingly pulled herself out of bed and got dressed in her usual jeans and t-shirt before seeking out the source of the noise.

Henry was hopping back and forth excitedly in the kitchen as Granny cooked breakfast. Emma blinked.

"Did you even sleep, kid?"

The boy turned to grin at her. "A little bit. I'm just too excited about today."

Still half asleep, she looked at him in confusion. "What, because you have today off school? You're never this excited about weekends."

Granny snorted as she set the last batch of french toast onto her griddle.

Henry shot both of them a glare. "I have lots of research to do today!"

"Research about what? You have a school project due?" Granny's voice was gruff, but genuinely curious.

"Nooo, it's a secret project." Henry was nearly whispering as he said it.

Granny nodded at him solemnly, "Oh, I see. Maybe Emma will set up the lap-computer for you."

Emma snickered, and Granny shot her a glare.

"It's called a laptop Gran." The blonde's green eyes were twinkling merrily.

"Oh, hush up and eat your breakfast." She paused and glanced between her two foster children. "And set up that lapcrap for Henry after you're done."

The blonde sniggered down at her plate of french toast and bacon, but didn't say anything. Henry had both hands over his mouth as he tried not to laugh.

Granny just sighed, and served them both tall glasses of milk. "Make sure to drink all your milk, it's good for you."

"Yes, Granny." Both replied obediently.

"I put a plate for Ruby in the oven." She glanced at Emma, "Try to make sure she doesn't oversleep for her shift at the diner."

Emma gave her a mock salute, "You got it, Gran."

Granny wandered to the front hallway to grab her coat and put her shoes on. "Kids these days, no respect." Despite her words, there was affection in her voice.

Henry and Emma finished their breakfast with smiles on their faces. When they finished they helped each other clean up, and Emma headed to the office area to set up the laptop for Henry. The boy had his own user account with parental locks on, but someone had to give him permission to log on first.

The boy tried his best to wait patiently, but he fidgeted the entire time. It didn't bother Emma, she wasn't the most patient person herself.

A few keystrokes later, everything was set up for her foster brother. "Here you go Hen. You've got two hours for your research, and make sure you take breaks."

Henry beamed at her in response. "Thanks Emma! You're the best!"

She ruffled his dark locks fondly, "You bet. I'm gonna go grab a shower and stuff. Have fun."

The boy nodded, but his mind was already racing about all the things he wanted to look up.

His first search was very simple; he wanted to know what Mary and David Swan looked like. Henry was surprised at all the pictures that came up. People must really like to take pictures of the couple. There were thousands of hits.

He clicked through a few. They were a striking couple, and even though he figured they must be pretty old by now, they still looked fairly young. Mary had dark hair that was just starting to get gray streaks in it, and other than that only fine lines that had deepened a bit around her eyes and mouth would give her age away. David had a bit more gray at his temples, but his smile had a youthful sort of look to it.

Henry clicked through another few pictures, before his breath caught. There was a nice close up of Mary, and he could swear those were Emma's eyes.

The boy decided to do more informational research next, trying to find out more about how the Swan baby had disappeared. Maybe he could find out more about the man that had taken her.

The parental locks were frustrating him. They were blocking most of the crime sites he wanted to visit, and he scowled darkly at the screen. Still, his search wasn't completely fruitless. Henry was becoming more and more certain that his foster sister was the missing Swan baby, but he couldn't be completely sure.

A thought came to him, and he decided to visit the website that belonged to _The Ones We've Lost_. Surely they had a tip hotline or some kind of investigators that looked in to potential cases. He was certain he'd seen something like that on _Law and Order_.

He browsed the site idly, and found what he was looking for. Biting his lip, he absorbed the information. He couldn't exactly tell Emma his plans, sure that she would just brush him off again. His eyes widened. "I bet they could do the DNA stuff and maybe I can send a picture too!"

His face scrunched up in thought. He couldn't really send blood and stuff in the mail though. What had they said about hair DNA on _Law and Order_ again? The boy punched in a quick search for DNA and hair. A lot of it was pretty boring stuff, but a certain paragraph and picture caught his eye. They could do testing on hair more easily if it had the roots.

Henry was encouraged again. Emma brushed her hair a lot, and he was sure he could find what he needed on her brush. As for the picture..._hm._

Suddenly he remembered the short fascination his other foster sister Ruby had with taking pictures a few months ago. She'd found an old Polaroid that just might suit his needs. He just hoped she still had some film left. Ruby had _really_ liked taking pictures with it.

Henry felt himself growing more excited, and he quickly clicked back to the TV show's website to write down the address where he'd need to send his proof.

Soon enough, he'd find out the truth for Emma. The thought cheered him up. Maybe if he could find Emma's parents, one day he'd find his own, too.

* * *

A week and a half later, an intern at the studio that hosted _The Ones We've Lost_ received Henry's package. The intern scoffed at the letter, but dutifully put it in its correct pile. Usually mail was rare in the Swan case, but the twentieth anniversary had brought a small influx of correspondence.

Sorted, he organized the piles onto a mail cart to make his way to the assistant producer's office. The intern was glad that he only had to sort the mail, he knew the darn things were usually a waste of time. He carefully knocked on the door labeled _Sydney Esposito_, and pushed his glasses up as they slumped a little against his nose.

"Come in," the voice was more than a little tired. The swarthy man didn't look up from his PC monitor.

The intern cleared his throat, and carefully moved the mail cart near the side of the older man's desk. "Got the latest batch of mail for _The Ones We've Lost_."

Sydney sighed, and looked over at the small mountain of letters. "Great." His tone indicated the opposite. He gestured for the intern to leave, and moved to start making his way through the pile.

An hour and a half later, he stopped at one particular letter in interest. _A picture and a hair sample?_ That was new. Usually the claims were just that—idle, vague claims that had never panned out. He grabbed the envelope to look at the name. _Henry Lucas_ was carefully printed in childish handwriting.

He carefully re-read part of the letter.

_Last year I moved in with a new family, and I have this really cool_

_foster sister named Emma. When I was watching "_The Ones We've Lost"

_the other night, I couldn't help but think of how it might be her. She's twenty-two and, well_

_just look at the picture I put in the letter. She looks a lot like to Mary Swan to me! _

_Maybe you guys could do the DNA stuff? I put some of her hair in to help with that. I hope that's enough. _

_She doesn't know I wrote this, so please let me know if you find anything out first _

_or if you need anything else from me to be tested!_

Sydney chuckled a little to himself. Henry was probably fairly young, but he seemed like quite a precocious child. The dark man bit his lip in thought. At the very least, he could call the Swan family attorney to see what she thought. He smiled at the thought as he clicked through the contacts on his computer.

Eyeing the number, he punched it in on his personal cell phone, foregoing the company landline.

"Yes, this is Sydney Esposito. Could I speak with Ms. Mills please?"

* * *

Regina rubbed at her eyes as she got off the phone. _What an insufferable man._ She'd briefly met the assistant producer before to go over some potential tips on the missing Swan heiress, none of which had panned out.

The conversation had been interesting, though Regina doubted this lead would pan out either. However, she'd made a promise to Mary when she'd taken the older woman on as a client. No matter what, she'd look in to these leads for her dearest friend.

The brunette sighed, she really hated to get Mary's hopes up so she'd decided to have a courier collect the package from Mr. Esposito. From there, she'd hire some experts to evaluate the photo and test the hair for DNA. She'd look in to the Lucas family on her own.

She smiled a little at the thought of the young boy who had written and sent the letter in. At least this case was a bit different from all the greedy people who'd been looking to cash in on the Swan family's grief and hope.

Coral lips pursed in thought, and clear-coated, short nails idly traced the screen of her smartphone in thought. She should at least tell Mary she was investigating another lead. Mind made up, she flicked over to her friend's contact info and initiated a call. It only took a few moments for the ringing to be answered.

"_Mary Swan_,"the voice was a little clipped, and Regina thought she must have answered without looking yet again.

"Mary, how are you doing today?" Regina's voice was kind.

"_Oh Regina, it's you."_ Mary's voice had warmed considerably. _"I'm doing alright, although you'd think by now the surge of interest in Emma's case from the paparazzi would have died down."_

Regina sighed tiredly, "It must be a slow week. Those vultures have no respect." The lawyer's voice had more than a little bite to it.

Mary laughed lightly, and opted to scold her younger friend. _"Now Regina, they're just trying to do their jobs the best they know how. In this economy, everyone's having a tough time."_

The younger brunette scowled a little. "You're far too soft on them Mary."

"_Yes, well. You and David are hard enough on them for all of us."_

Regina laughed at the thought of David's overprotective nature, but quickly swallowed it down with a sober thought. He had concrete reasons to be so protective of his family. The thought filled the younger brunette with sorrow for her friends.

The lawyer cleared her throat gently. "Actually I'm calling to let you know I'm looking in to another lead. Don't get too hopeful, we're still in the earliest stages of investigating. I just wanted to let you know in case it somehow leaks."

The line was quiet for a few moments. _"Oh."_

Coral lips pursed. Her friend was probably a mix of so many emotions, and sadly these days hope was nearly nonexistent.

"Try not to think too much about it Mary, that's what I'm for. I'll do the worrying for you." She hesitated a moment. "Perhaps I could bring Roland by later? He misses his Aunt Mary."

"_That sounds absolutely lovely Regina. What time will the two of you be stopping by?_" There was a smile in her voice.

Regina flicked her wrist to eye her delicate silver watch. "How about five-thirty? Perhaps we could have dinner as well?"

"_Oh yes, that sounds good. I'll have the cook prepare his favorite mac and cheese."_

The lawyer smiled. Mary did love to spoil Regina's son.

"Alright, I'll see you then." After hearing the other woman's soft farewell, Regina hung up the phone and let her mind wander.

After fruitless years of trying to get pregnant, Regina had finally adopted a child two years prior. She couldn't be happier. Mary was also completely enamored with the boy, and Regina believed he helped soothe an age-old ache in her friend. Roland was exactly what her friend needed on days like today.

Mary and David hadn't been able conceive another child, and wouldn't adopt for fear that they were just trying to replace the child they'd lost. Nothing could ever replace her, and trying to do so might feel like a betrayal.

Regina felt a little uncomfortable at the thought. She considered Mary and David to be parental figures of her own, but their relationship was fairly complicated. The couple had helped and cared for her a lot when she was a teenager, and she'd always be grateful to them for opening their home and hearts to her.

She shook her head to clear her thoughts, brushing short, dark locks back smoothly behind an ear. There was still a few hours of work to be done, and tempting as it was to check on her child and nanny down the hall, she should start looking in to the Lucas family.

* * *

Henry was starting to get anxious. It had been weeks since he sent out his secret letter, and he still hadn't heard anything back. Everyone continued on like normal, but the anticipation was killing him. He'd considered telling someone just so the secret wouldn't eat away at him, but he was a little worried they might be upset with him.

Warm hands squeezed his shoulders from behind, and he turned on his stool to face away from the diner counter. "Oh, hey Ruby."

Ruby's smile was bright as she looked at her foster brother. "Hey Henry." Noting his expression, she frowned a little. "Something wrong? Have those boys been picking on you again at school?"

Henry was quick to shake his head. "No, they haven't bothered me for a while. I guess the novelty wore off when Miss French said that bullying disappointed her. She's really pretty." The boy blushed a little. "I mean, _they_ think she's really pretty. So they listen to her."

The tall brunette's smile was back. "Alright Henry. If they bother you again, just let me or Emma know okay?" She sat on the stool next to him and leaned down to whisper in his ear. "But don't tell Granny, we don't want her getting arrested for taking her crossbow down to the school."

The dark haired boy giggled at the thought. Granny loved caring for the crossbow, but never seemed to use it these days. She used to hunt a lot apparently, but Henry had never seen her do anything like that in the entire year he'd been with the Lucas family.

Henry bit his lip. Ruby was pretty cool, maybe he could tell her his secret. He hadn't wanted to tell Emma for obvious reasons, and Granny wouldn't understand. Ruby, though, she was pretty adventurous.

"Actually Ruby, there is something I'd like to tell you." He peered down at the clean counter intently and took a deep breath. "I think Emma is the missing Swan princess, so I mailed the people at _The Ones We've Lost_ and asked them to investigate it."

Ruby just looked confused. "A Swan Princess? You mean like that cartoon?"

The boy's brow furrowed. "Maybe it wasn't princess. In the news article I read...maybe it was hairless? That doesn't make sense, though."

Ruby laughed, "Do you mean heiress?"

Youthful green eyes lit up. "Yeah, that's the word I was looking for!" He nodded at Ruby eagerly.

His foster sister bit her bottom lip, trying and failing not to smile. "Henry, I think it's cool that you have such a big imagination, but I don't think Emma is a lost heiress." Seeing his crestfallen expression, she continued. "But, hey what do I know? Maybe no news is good news. It's not a no, right?"

Just like that, the boy's features lit up again. "You're right Ruby! Thanks for talking with me! I feel lots better now."

She grinned at his enthusiasm. "Now, let me get you a nice cup of cocoa. You did finish your homework, right?"

A dark head nodded vigorously. "Oh yeah, it was really easy. I finished most of it at school."

Ruby rubbed his shoulder affectionately, "That's what I like to hear Henry."

* * *

The next morning Henry and Emma were in the kitchen, eating breakfast when there was a knock on the door. Emma glanced up with a grimace. Granny had left for the diner a while ago, and Ruby was still asleep. That meant she'd have to be the adult and answer the door.

She groaned and got up from the table, rubbing idly across her stomach. Emma was still dressed in her sleepwear; a white tank top and green flannel pajama bottoms with a cozy pair of mismatched socks.

"Who is it?" she called as she swung the door open.

Bright flashes went off and she was temporarily blinded. "What the...?" She blinked repeatedly, waiting for some vision to be restored, but the flashes continued. A crowd of voices were pushing questions at her, and none had time to register because the commotion was so much.

A dark-skinned gentleman dressed in a suit finally pushed through the crowd.

"Emma Lucas?" Green eyes focused on him.

"Uh, yeah?" She sounded confused.

"Perhaps I could come in for a moment?" His teeth were bright against his dark lips as he smiled.

* * *

Henry peeked from the kitchen to the front hallway, where Emma was standing with a tall, dark-haired, dark-skinned man in front of the door. They were speaking quietly and Henry couldn't really make out anything they were saying.

"What the hell do you mean I'm Emma Swan?" It was posed as a question but Emma was yelling. Henry winced.

The man continued to talk to her quietly and Henry waited with baited breath.

Suddenly, the green eyes of his foster sister lasered in on him and she gritted out his name.

"Henry?" Her eyes pinned him in place as he thought about sneaking up to his room. "What do you know about this, Henry?"

The dark haired boy gulped. "Um, well you know how I told you I thought you might be the lost Swan hair-ess? Well, I sent them a letter with some of your hair..."

"You," she pointed at the older man, "will leave and take all those people on the porch with you. You," she pointed at Henry, "are going to go sit in the living room so we can have a little talk."

Both hurried to do as she said, a little fearful of the look on her face.

As she was left alone, Emma stood there for a while, still in shock. Sydney Esposito's words echoed in her brain.

"_DNA testing has confirmed that you are, in fact, the lost Swan child from twenty years ago."_

Emma gasped for air desperately as her vision went a little dark around the edges. There had to be some kind of mistake.

She wasn't Emma Swan. There was no way she was Emma Swan. It was impossible.


	2. Just a Girl

Regina eyed her son in exasperation. Only half the eggs she'd made him had actually ended up in his mouth. He was in a mischievous mood today, and the lawyer wasn't sure what had brought it on.

She gave him a playful scowl, "Now Roland, what did mommy tell you about being polite at the table?"

Roland's brown eyes were gleaming and he gave her an adorable smile, both dimples winking at her. "Manners make gen-til-man."

Regina laughed in spite of her self, and cleaned his face and hands carefully. "Aurora will be here soon, will you be a gentleman for her?"

The boy nodded, and a few of his curls fell forward into his eyes. His mother softly brushed them out of his face, and couldn't help but brush kisses all over his cheeks.

Roland giggled, "Mommy, no! Tickles."

Regina gasped, "You don't want to kiss mommy?"

Tiny hands reached out to grab her cheeks, and Roland pressed one messy kiss to her nose and then burst into another fit of giggles. "There you go mommy!"

The brunette's grin was huge as she carefully pulled the child from his booster seat. She'd learned her lesson not to take her apron off until after she'd fed and cleaned him, and fondly remembered how many extra visits to the dry cleaner she'd had to make in the beginning.

He settled against her hip, playing with her hair. There was a knock at the door, followed by a key turning in the locks.

Regina eyed the form of her son's caretaker fondly as she entered Regina's house. The young woman insisted on knocking first to give the older woman a warning, and was very considerate overall.

"Hello, Aurora. How are you this morning?"

The redhead smiled warmly at her. "Pretty good. Traffic wasn't the best, but I get to see my favorite little man!" The young woman moved to tickle Roland's belly.

The boy buried his face in Regina's neck, his childish laughter making both women smile.

"Roland, now that Aurora is here Mommy really needs to get to work, okay?"

Roland briefly pouted, but wiggled to be let go from his mother's arms. "Okay, Mommy." He turned to point a finger at Regina with a fake serious expression on his face. "Be good Mommy."

The older woman leaned down to brush his forehead with a kiss. "You too, honey."

Regina was lucky enough that she could do most of her work from her home office, and usually opted to spend as much time there as possible.

When she'd first started practicing law, her mother had invited Regina to join her own firm. Not wanting to be branded with nepotism, the brunette had respectfully refused and opted to practice alone.

She didn't _need_ to work, but she found being able to select her own cases and clients made her happy. The brunette often took on pro bono family law cases. In the beginning it had been difficult, but she'd learned a lot from her mother over the years. After a few years she was comfortable in her own, personal single-person firm and she was content.

Regina hummed as she got started on a bevy of paperwork she needed to file for her last pro bono case. Most people complained about paperwork, but the lawyer didn't mind it when it helped to keep everything organized and documented.

Her personal cell phone started go off nearly an hour later, and she frowned at the device. She wasn't scheduled for any calls, and picked up the phone warily.

Regina frowned, seeing Mary's name and picture flashing at her.

"Yes, Mary?" her tone was concerned.

"_Regina, have you turned on the TV yet today?"_ Mary's voice was a little unsettled.

"No," she murmured as she stepped out to the living room to flick the TV on. She quickly changed the channel over to a local network.

Immediately, she suppressed the urge to curse. The lawyer pursed her lips and mentally counted to ten. She was _furious_.

"That little rat," was all she could utter.

Mary's breathing was erratic on the end of the line. _"I thought we were waiting to contact her before making any public statements?"_

"Yes, well. It seems Mr. Esposito has been observing the investigation and decided to make a name for himself." Her lips flattened as she eyed the smarmy man giving an interview. "I have to try and figure out how to clean up this mess he made."

"_Regina, you need to go talk to her. You know I want to see her so, so much...But I don't want to force our way in to her life."_ Mary sounded about three steps away from utter heartbreak.

Initially David and Mary had been ecstatic to finally find their daughter. Then, as they found out more it had been difficult to swallow. They discovered that she was living barely a state away in a moderately-sized town with the last foster family that had taken her in as a teenager.

Regina ached when she thought of the look on Mary's face as she read about Emma's life before the Lucas family had taken her in for long-term foster care. David had sat there with a stony expression on his face, but she knew his heart had shattered imagining all the hard things his baby girl must have gone through.

They'd only confirmed Emma's identity the previous day, and had been ironing out details and strategy of approach. The couple had been planning on approaching the young woman the following week, but now were probably terrified they'd be rejected.

The media had only found out this morning, and by the looks of it they weren't leaving the poor girl alone.

Regina was disgusted with them all over again. In her opinion, the media had degenerated from an efficient way to share knowledge into a blood-sucking tick only chasing after the sensationalist ideas meant to garner ratings more than help and inform the public.

The brunette lawyer made a quick decision. "Mary, would you mind taking Roland for a day or two? I'll go see her immediately and see what I can do to help."

"_Of course we don't mind. Thank you so much Regina."_ The sudden ease in the older woman's voice was palpable.

Regina bit her lip. She hated to be separated from her son, but she knew that he'd be fine with Mary and David. More than that, he'd be of comfort to them while they waited for Regina to figure things out with Emma.

"Think nothing of it, my dear." Regina sounded determined, and Mary sighed in relief.

* * *

Emma felt that she was going to go crazy. Or was crazy. Perhaps she was crazy, but was getting crazier by the moment. This couldn't be her life.

Her life made sense. It was simple, and it made her happy. Her life did _not_ have crazy reporters bombarding her front stoop, leaving her unable to leave the house. She'd already called Granny and freaked out. Gran had comforted her though. She'd calmly told Emma not to worry about coming in to work, and that they would talk later.

Emma hadn't had the heart to really discipline Henry for what he had done. In her mind, she knew he thought he was doing something good, and the sight of him sitting there on the couch trying not to cry had instantly melted her anger. She'd told him that everything would be okay, and not to worry.

She glanced at him, still sitting on the overstuffed sofa. His lip was trembling, and she knew he was still upset. Emma had been too busy freaking out herself to really be a comfort. Now, having talked to Granny, she figured she might try again.

Emma moved over to sit next to Henry, and slung her arm around his shoulder.

"Henry." She spoke softly.

Her brother immediately turned to bury his face into her neck, both of his arms wrapping around her tightly.

"I really am _so_ sorry Emma! Please don't hate me." He was sobbing, and she felt his tears hot and wet against her skin and tank top.

"Hey, no. You don't have to ever worry about me hating you." Emma started to rub his back with one hand, the other playing with his hair. "You're my little brother." Her voice was firm and confident.

Henry's arms squeezed her a little tighter. Usually they didn't drop the 'foster' part that usually went with that word, and it made him feel a little better.

"I love you, Emma. I only wanted to help." He was sniffling a little now.

Emma reached a long arm over to the coffee table to grab a napkin, handing it to him so he could wipe his face. "I love you too, Henry. I understand that you wanted to help. And hey, I mean honestly...best case scenario here you found my biological parents. You're only nine! How in the heck did you manage that?" The wonder in her voice couldn't be suppressed.

Henry ducked his head, a slight smile on his face as he wiped away at the gooey stuff and tears on his face. He glanced over at Emma. _Oh, it's all over Emma's skin!_ He flipped the napkin to dab at Emma's shoulder.

Emma internally grimaced, but outwardly she just smiled at her foster brother.

"What's with the love-fest on the couch?" A groggy voice asked from the stairs.

Henry hopped up from the couch and ran to Ruby, who was standing at the bottom of the stairs in attire similar to Emma's.

The boy threw his arms around Ruby in excitement. "Ruby! Emma is the Swan hair-ess!"

"Heiress," she corrected automatically. Sleepy green eyes blinked. "Wait. WAIT." She turned to look at Emma. "You're the Swan heiress?" Ruby's voice was high-pitched.

The blonde grimaced. "Something like that. I haven't really thought about it. In fact, I'm pretty actively trying to not think about it." She glanced toward the kitchen, "Speaking of me changing the subject, breakfast is in the oven like always. Oh, and...you might want to leave by the back door when you go to work later."

Ruby looked stunned, and still a bit confused. Henry grabbed her hand and tugged her over to a window, pulling the curtain and blind a little so she could see out.

The front lawn was covered with people, and a slew of vehicles were parked out in the street in front of the cottage.

"Holy crap," was the only thing the brunette could think to say.

Ruby decided to go on about her day as normal, and moved to the kitchen to eat her breakfast.

"I'm gonna go grab a shower, okay Hen?" Emma looked over at her brother to make sure he was okay.

Henry nodded, "I'll just read a little. Miss French gave us an optional reading list for extra credit and the book I picked out is actually pretty cool." The boy was stomping up the stairs moments later.

Emma sighed, and walked up after him slowly.

Fifteen minutes later, she was out of the shower and dressed comfortably in a green long-sleeved shirt and her usual skinny jeans. Emma felt a little better, and was determined to ignore anything outside the cottage for the day.

Emma made her way to the small office downstairs to find some browser games to entertain herself with and pass the time.

An hour and a half later, a knock startled her from starting the new level of the time management game she'd found.

The blonde scowled to herself, but walked over to the window to see who could be disturbing her bubble of peace.

Green eyes blinked. The people on her lawn were gone, and she saw Sheriff Humbert and Deputy Booth ushering more away and pointing at the 'Private Property' sign the crowd had previously ignored.

In front of the door was a single, well dressed woman. Her black Burberry trenchcoat obscured what were surely expensive clothes, and her heeled boots added a few inches to her height. The woman's straight hair was nearly black, and well styled into a short cut that framed her features perfectly.

Emma had no clue who she was. She wasn't carrying a camera, notepad, or voice recorder that Emma could see. The blonde decided to give her the benefit of the doubt for the moment, and made her way over to the door to carefully open it.

"Hello. Are you Emma Lucas?" The brunette's voice was deep and her tone kind.

The younger woman blinked at the woman cautiously. "Yes. Excuse me, I have no clue who you are and I've had people here all day asking to talk to me."

Regina nodded grimly, "Yes, I understand. The media has mercilessly decided to pursue you and I'm sorry for that." The timbre of her voice was genuinely apologetic. "I'm Regina Mills," she reached out a delicate hand for Emma to shake, who did so grudgingly as the brunette continued to speak. "I'm here on behalf of your biological parents."

Emma felt like the wind had been knocked out of her, and the blood drained from her face.

The lawyer stepped forward carefully, hand poised to grasp Emma if she lost her balance. "Miss Lucas? Are you alright?"

The blonde woman took a few deep breaths. "Yeah, I'm fine." She cleared her throat. "Why don't you go ahead and come on in?" Emma opened the door wider so the slightly shorter woman could step inside.

Regina stepped in, automatically moving to take her coat off in the warmth of the cottage. Emma waited, and took the coat to hang on the coat rack near the door. She gestured toward the living room.

"This way. I think we should sit down." Emma was still a little out of it, but she hoped she didn't seem like a dork. The woman _was_ wearing incredibly expensive clothes like she'd originally thought. A red silk shirt was tucked in to a high-waisted black pencil skirt, and dark stockings led into the calf-length black boots she'd noticed before.

Emma tugged at her plain cotton shirt as she sat on the opposite end of the couch from the dark haired woman.

Regina turned toward the younger woman and crossed her legs at the ankle, her back ramrod straight.

"Miss Lucas," she began.

"Emma, please call me Emma."

Regina continued, unfettered. "Emma. As I said before I'm Regina Mills, and I am here on behalf of your biological parents Mary and David Swan." She paused to gauge the blonde woman's reaction. Emma's face revealed nothing. "I'm actually their family attorney, but more than that I'm their friend."

Emma only grunted, trying to let the words sink in.

"Your parents and I only just confirmed yesterday, based on the hair sent in by your foster brother, that you are in fact biologically the child they lost so long ago." Her pale pink lips pursed, and Emma noticed the scar on her upper lip absently.

"We'd intended to contact you privately to discuss your feelings on the matter, and ask if you felt that you might potentially like to meet and get to know Mary and David. Somehow, the information leaked. I suspect someone from _The Ones We've Lost_. Regardless, how you've been treated today is truly regrettable, and I assure you that steps have been taken to secure you a modicum of privacy."

Brown eyes tentatively searched green, "I understand you're probably overwhelmed, but I'm willing to answer any questions you might have."

Emma's mind was blank. It was just..._too much._ She couldn't think right now if her life depended on it.

Ruby came stomping downstairs, timing as impeccable as always.

"Hey Em, I—" The lanky brunette's eyes widened when she spotted the woman sitting on the couch with Emma.

Regina immediately stood and walked over to the newcomer, extending a friendly hand and taking over the situation.

"Hello, I'm Regina Mills. I work for the Swan family. And you must be Emma's foster sister?" Regina sounded confident and congenial.

Ruby accepted the hand, still blinking at the woman as if trying to understand another language. "Uh, yeah. I'm her foster sister Ruby." The handshake ended, and Regina stepped back a respectable distance and glanced over at Emma. Seeing the young woman still stunned, she addressed Ruby again.

"Look, I can see that Emma is clearly overwhelmed. Is there a place in town I can stay?"

The lanky brunette cleared her throat. "Ah, yeah. There's a motel right at the edge of town if you follow main street." Seeing the older brunette's nose crinkle a bit she tentatively continued, "Or if you prefer it, our Granny operates a cozy bed and breakfast near the town center. It's right across from Granny's Diner. There should still be vacancies."

Regina gave her a warm smile. "Yes, that sounds perfect. Thank you for the suggestion, dear."

The lawyer took in a quick breath, and braced the smile on her face as she turned to approach the young woman seated on the couch. She sat next to Emma, and grabbed the clutch purse that the blonde had failed to notice before.

Regina removed a business card and a pen from the purse, quickly jotting down her personal cell number onto the back of the textured off-white card.

Brown eyes were peering into green intently again. "Now, Emma. I'm giving you my card and I've taken the liberty of giving you my personal number on the back here," she flipped the card for the younger woman to easily see.

"I want you to know you can call me at any time to answer any questions you might have. I'll be staying in town tonight, and if you're still not ready to speak by tomorrow I can stay an additional night." Regina paused, trying to find the right words.

"I do want you to know that your biological parents never stopped looking for you all these years, and they _do_ love you. No matter what has happened, or how long its been, they _love_ you." The certainty in the lawyer's voice left no doubt in Emma's mind that what she said was true, and Emma's breath caught in her throat yet again.

Emma was feeling overwhelmed again, and Regina reached over to grasp a pale arm softly.

Mocha eyes were looking in to hers again, and Emma took a breath at the kind gaze.

"Everything will be alright Emma, no matter what you decide." With a last pat to Emma's arm, the lawyer stood and made her way over to the front hallway. She had her coat on in no time, and with a last smile and wave at the two young women staring at her blankly, the powerhouse known as Regina Mills was gone.

Ruby blew out a breath. "Wow."

Emma's blonde head was nodding. "Yeah, wow."

* * *

Regina settled in to her cozy, warm room at the bed and breakfast in no time. She'd only brought a couple of spare items in a hanging garment bag, and her laptop case. The lawyer settled in to the comfy char near the window in her room after tucking both away.

Taking a breath, she pulled out her cell phone. She needed to talk to her baby, and touch base with Mary. The lawyer waited patiently as the call initiated.

"_Hello? Regina?"_ Mary was a little breathless.

"Hello Mary," Regina's tone was cautious. "I've spoken with Emma, but I'm afraid the dear girl is a little overwhelmed at the moment."

There was only the sound of soft breathing for a moment on the phone, and Mary cleared her throat. _"Were you able to help her with the media?"_

The lawyer made a noise in her throat, "Somewhat. I called the sheriff's department to inform them of the trespassing the media was participating in, and they were quick to jump to the assistance of one of their citizens. I may have also threatened to have charges pressed against the crowd if they didn't evacuate the area immediately to help make up their minds." Regina's smile was feral, though Mary couldn't see it.

Soft laughter reached her from the other end of the phone. _"Thank you for that. She must be so confused." _Mary's voice cracked a little on the last word, and Regina knew she was trying not to cry.

"Don't worry, Mary. The hardest part is over. Now we just have to wait a little bit longer." The younger woman was trying to be as comforting as possible.

"_Of course."_ The older woman's voice was still shaky, so she swallowed hard. _"Would you like to speak to Roland now?"_ Mary didn't wait for a response, and Regina could hear her calling for Roland in the background.

Regina smiled as she clearly heard the stomping of little feet getting closer to the phone. There was a rustling sound on the phone, followed by a loud _"Mommy!"_

The lawyer winced a little at the volume, but there was a grin on her face.

"Hello my little prince, are you having fun with Aunt Mary and Uncle David?"

"_Yes! Unca David got me a din-saur!"_ There was wonder in his voice.

Regina gasped dramatically, and her voice sounded intentionally overexcited. "A whole dinosaur? How did he fit that in the house?"

Giggling came over the line, _"No mommy, it's a toy din-saur! Mommy is silly!"_

Regina chatted with him for a few moments and finally asked to speak to Mary again.

"Hey, are you going to be okay?" The younger brunette's voice was tentative.

There was a deep breath, and Mary's voice was steady. _"Yes. I'll be fine."_ She paused, _"Thank you for bringing Roland to stay with us."_ The voice was knowing.

Regina smiled. "He loves his aunt and uncle. Will you call me before he goes to bed so I can say good night?"

"_I'm sure he'd demand it, anyway."_ Soft laughter could be heard. _"Talk to you later."_

The lawyer murmured her goodbye and hung up. She eyed the clock, and decided to work on her laptop until dinner.

* * *

Emma was lounging on the couch with Henry, watching cartoons. Ruby had left a while ago to head to work, and had easily managed to dodge the few reporters lingering on the street in front of the cottage.

In a way Emma was upset she couldn't go to work; Saturdays tended to be busy days at the diner and she was sure that Granny and Ruby could have used the help. She also knew that there were other people Gran could call in to cover her shift, but she still didn't like the idea of letting her family down. Emma didn't love working at the diner, but she did love her family.

Granny's Diner and Granny's Bed & Breakfast did a brisk business, and no matter the season the family was usually comfortable financially. The town had been steadily growing over the years, and so had Gran's customer base.

It helped that she was an amazing cook, and had a demeanor that put everyone at ease. She was gruff, but charming, and people liked the idea of Granny in the kitchen waiting to fill their bellies with warm, comforting food. _Comfort and family..._

Emma shook her head as her thoughts derailed, and she studiously tried to focus on the TV in front of her to avoid her mind drifting to a place she was trying to avoid.

The sound of keys turning in the lock made her eyes shoot to the time on the television screen in surprise. It was barely five, no one usually came home this early.

Granny stepped in, quickly removing her coat and scarf and neatly hanging them. Her flower print skirt flowed against her legs, and her pink sweater complimented the color in her cheeks. Blue eyes twinkled at her kids sitting on the couch.

Her hands moved to her hips. "You two been sitting there all day?"

Emma shook her head no, but Henry was nodding his head vigorously as he pointed at Emma.

The blonde pouted in his direction and muttered, "Traitor."

Granny just shook her head and stepped over to join them on the couch. She glanced over to the dark haired boy. "Henry, would you do me a favor and give Emma and I a few minutes alone? Maybe you can go pick something out for dinner in the kitchen."

Henry smiled bashfully and nodded, quickly doing as requested as he wandered to the kitchen.

Granny scooted closer to Emma, and pat her knee gently.

"So spill, girl." Eugenia Lucas didn't like to beat around the bush.

A burst of laughter escaped Emma, and the younger woman took a deep breath. All that she'd told Granny earlier was that Henry had done something and there were reporters hounding the front door of the cottage trying to talk to her.

"Henry found my biological parents, and, it turns out they're some super-rich, powerful couple or something." Emma's voice was small and a little shaky.

Azure eyes blinked. "Oh, is that all? I thought maybe he'd taken some weird yubetube video of you or something and posted it on the internet."

Emma gave a tentative smile, a little bemused.

Granny continued, "I understand you must be very confused right now, but first things first..." Eugenia cleared her throat. "No matter what, you've got a home here. You're family."

The blonde bit her lip. She loved that Gran was always so blunt.

Eugenia's voice didn't waver, "So, what you gonna do now pup?"

Emma looked thoughtful. "Well, their lawyer was here earlier. I think she got rid of the reporters. She also said that she was their friend and I could call her with any questions. I think she's staying at the B&B, actually."

"You gonna talk to her?" Blue eyes were focused on green.

"Yeah, I don't think I could stop myself if I tried. There are just...so many questions. Questions I _need_ answers to. I didn't know I'd ever get answer to, but now that I can ask them—well, yeah." Emma's voice was firm as she finished.

Eugenia's brow furrowed in thought. "Well, I'm going to make dinner. You can invite the lawyer if you want." Unspoken was the idea that Granny would be there as a buffer if things got too uncomfortable.

Emma made a noncommittal sound. "I'll think about it a few minutes, thanks Gran."

Granny just shot her a wink, and moved to go to the kitchen to see what Henry wanted for dinner.

Green eyes focused on the business card that had been sitting on the coffee table like a small beacon. Emma took a breath and picked it up.

* * *

Regina braced herself mentally as she stood in front of the familiar cottage door. Idly she brushed her hair back behind an ear before knocking gently.

The door was opened quickly, a guarded Emma standing there as she greeted the brunette. "Hey."

Regina quirked her lips into a small smile. "Hello."

Emma gestured her in, opening the door wider, and closing it behind the lawyer as she stepped in.

The older woman removed her coat and automatically hung it on the coat rack.

The blonde woman had her hands in her pockets, a little uncomfortable. "Granny is in the kitchen with my foster brother Henry, putting the last touches on dinner." She paused, "I hope you like spaghetti."

The lawyer smiled politely. "Yes, that sounds lovely."

Emma nodded her head toward the living room, "Why don't we sit and talk for a few minutes in the living room 'til everything is ready?"

Regina silently nodded, and moved to sit on the overstuffed sofa in the next room. Emma settled in on the couch about half a cushion away so that they were close, but not too close. The blonde wanted to be able to easily look into the lawyer's face as she asked her questions.

The older woman patiently waited, legs crossed at the ankle and hands folded neatly in her lap.

"Why didn't they come themselves?" was the first question she blurted out, and one she ached a little to know the answer to.

Regina gave her a soft look. "They wanted to. However, with all the press here, things would only get worse." She chose her words cautiously, "Your parents are usually followed around by a fair number of paparazzi themselves, and didn't want to completely overwhelm you. Plus," she bit her lip, "I believe they're a bit scared you wouldn't want to see them."

The thought shocked Emma, but at the same time comforted her. Her parents were equally scared of rejection. A little warmth grew deep in her chest.

"To be honest, I don't think I'm ready to meet them. _But_, I think that I will be soon. It's just...kind of a lot to wrap my head around. When I woke up this morning, I was still just Emma Lucas. Just another random girl living her life in a quiet town. Now, it's just—I don't know."

Regina rested a hand on Emma's arm in silent comfort, letting the younger woman get her thoughts out.

Emma's voice was a little quieter. "I was with Henry the night he watched the episode of that show that was, as it turns out, about me. So, I kinda know what happened. It's just a shock, you know?"

The lawyer nodded, soft look still on her face in understanding.

"I'll let you know when I'm ready," she finally finished, green eyes a little unfocused.

"Supper's ready! Let's get to the table children!" came Granny's gruff voice.

Both women chuckled as Emma stood up and motioned for Regina to follow her to the kitchen where the dining table was situated.

That night, as Emma settled in to bed, a million thoughts were running through her mind. The last though before she drifted off was of something simple; _I'm just Emma Lucas, but maybe it won't hurt to get to know a little about Emma Swan and her family._


	3. Celebrity Skin

Henry was nervous. When he'd first thought about finding Emma's parents, the idea had really excited him. He hadn't realized that other people would get involved with everything too. The swarm of people on the lawn had scared him a bit, especially when Emma had to deal with them.

The boy hung his head guiltily. Emma was going through so much right now because he just _had_ to find out if her real parents were out there. At least the nice lawyer lady had helped Emma.

Henry swallowed a little at the thought of Miss Mills. The woman seemed nice enough, but Henry couldn't help but be a little scared. It never occurred to Henry that when Emma found her parents that she might not want to stay with the Lucas family any more.

Why would his foster sister want a fake family when she could have a _real_ one? They had lots of money too, so they probably had a nice house and lots of cool things. Maybe they even had a dog.

He pictured the perfect faces of Emma's parents. It was like they were movie stars. They had nice clothes and kind faces. Henry knew that they were the sort of people any kid would dream of having for parents.

He loved Granny, Ruby, and Emma. But none of them could be called parents. Granny was...Granny. She was his legal guardian. Technically, she would be called his foster mom. Really, she was his foster grandma. Ruby and Emma—they just definitely felt like sisters. Henry wasn't ungrateful for the family he had, but he couldn't help but envy Emma just a little.

Miss Mills had talked to Emma quietly after dinner, and Henry had tried his best not to look over at them too much.

Emma was probably going to go away with Miss Mills and be with her real mom and dad and she'd have all this wonderful _real_ family. She probably wouldn't think of Henry or Ruby or Granny again. His green eyes watered at the thought.

Sighing, he decided to go downstairs. He was too old to sit in his room and cry like a baby. Miss Mills was supposed to come over for lunch soon anyways.

* * *

Emma was pacing in the kitchen. Last night, inviting Regina over to talk more had seemed like a good idea. There were lots of things she still wanted to know, but hadn't had the courage to ask. Some of them she should probably save for her biological parents, but the thought of speaking to them so soon was terrifying.

Regina was at least nice, and familiar now. She wasn't nearly as scary as the thought of meeting Mary and David, though Emma had a feeling the brunette could be plenty intimidating when she wanted to.

Henry walked into the kitchen, and couldn't suppress a snort of laughter at Emma's pacing.

The blonde turned to frown at him. "What are you laughing at pipsqueak?" She shot him a fake glare.

The dark haired boy just grinned. "Why are you so nervous?"

"Me? Nervous? I'm not nervous I don't know what you mean." Her voice was several octaves too high.

Henry rolled his eyes. "Suuuure." Youthful green eyes examined Emma carefully. "Is it 'cause Miss Mills is really pretty?"

Emma's face twisted in confusion. "What? No. I mean, not that she's unattractive, but no. It's more the thought that if I'm talking to her I might be talking to...Mary and David soon." She couldn't bring herself to call them her parents yet. She hummed to herself, and gave Henry a sly look. "So you think Miss Mills is pretty?"

Her foster brother scowled. "Well, she's pretty, but she's so _old_. Besides, I'm not the one pacing."

"Ha! She's not that old! She looks maybe..twenty-five, twenty-six?" Emma wasn't really sure.

Henry scoffed. "No way! She has to be at least like...forty-five!"

"Kid, do you even listen to yourself? She doesn't look nearly that old! Which, by the way, mid-forties still isn't that old." Emma was shaking her head at Henry.

The dark haired boy blew a raspberry at his foster sister. "I bet you two dollars she's at least forty!"

Emma stuck out her hand, "You're on! But, uh, you have to ask her. If I do, I'll sound rude. You can get away with it since you're still a youngling," she mussed his hair affectionately.

Henry playfully smacked her hand away, rolling his eyes. "Fine. You big chicken." He sighed and walked over to the refrigerator. "So what are you making for lunch?"

The blonde stilled. "Lunch?"

"Yeah, you invited her over for lunch. What are you making? And did you get Granny's permission? I remember last time you somehow set a pot of boiling water on fire. I didn't even think that was scientifically possible." His face grew thoughtful, as if pondering the wonders of the universe.

"Ugh, your level of braininess seriously scares me kid. Besides," she coughed, "technically it only caught on fire because there was paper stuck to it. Crap," her green eyes widened in horror. "You think she likes peanut butter and jelly?"

Henry burst in to laughter and Emma just scowled.

Before Emma could come up with a better plan, there was a knock on the door.

"Crap." The blonde woman was frozen to the spot. Henry grinned at her and rushed over to the door.

"Who is it?" he called loudly through the wood of the door.

Regina smiled at the childish voice. "Regina Mills," she projected her voice only half as loudly.

The door quickly opened, and Henry was smiling at her. "Do you like peanut butter and jelly?"

The brunette didn't bat an eye. "Oh yes, of course. My son loves it. We have it as a special treat now and then." She entered the cottage and removed her coat to hang up as she spoke.

Henry eyed her speculatively. "How old are you?"

The lawyer released a quick bark of laughter. "So this is the inquisitiveness that led you to mail in about Emma." Seeing that he was still waiting for an answer, she decided to answer him. "You know, my mother has this saying; A gentleman never asks, and a lady never tells."

Henry blushed a little.

Regina put her hands on her thighs and leaned towards him, scrunching her face slightly for a moment. Her voice was a near whisper, "I'm almost thirty, dear. Just don't tell Mother I told you."

The dark haired boy was surprised. "Wow, I thought you'd be older. You're pretty, but I thought lawyers had to go to school for a long time. And you have a kid." His eyebrows were perked up.

The woman laughed. "I started college when I was sixteen, actually." An odd look crossed her face, and she cleared her throat. "Shall we go find our peanut butter and jelly?"

Henry smiled at her, and grabbed her by the hand to lead her to the kitchen.

As soon as they were in the kitchen, Henry made his announcement. "She likes peanut butter and jelly and I owe you two dollars. She's only going to be thirty."

Emma choked a little, and heat rose to her cheeks. "Kid, you totally just ruined the point of having you ask instead of me."

Regina laughed. "It's alright Emma." She quirked a brow at the younger woman. "Peanut butter and jelly?"

Henry piped up, "She's not allowed to use the stove since she caught a pot of boiling water on fire."

"Well, that is a feat indeed." The lawyer debated over making an additional comment. "You must get that from Mary. The cook banned her from the kitchen twice for causing the toaster to spontaneously combust."

The dark haired boy laughed hard, but Emma only smiled. There was an odd feeling in the pit of her stomach.

Emma pursed her lips. "Let me make us those PB&Js." She set about getting the ingredients to pull the sandwiches together.

Henry grabbed the lawyer's hand and tugged her over to the mid-sized dining table. He waited for her to pick a chair before sitting next to her.

"So how old is your son?" He was back in to inquisitive mode.

Regina gave him a warm smile. "Four."

The boy chewed on his lip. "Are you married to his dad?"

The brunette opened her mouth and closed it before answering. "Roland lost both his parents when he was very young. I fostered him when he was one, and the adoption was finalized by the time he was two." The lawyer was trying to be preemptively answer some questions she felt would be asked.

Henry's heartbeat and breathing picked up. "Your son is adopted?" He gulped. "He's so lucky."

The boy's face and tone of voice made Regina melt, and she carefully smoothed Henry's hair down. "Thank you for saying that, dear. Roland and I are both lucky to have each other."

The dark head only nodded, and Henry was quiet as his gaze focused on the table.

Regina's heart was aching, sure she had said something wrong to upset the boy.

"Granny says that when I'm a little older I can decide if I want to be adopted," his voice was quiet.

Emma broke the mood, setting two plates with sandwiches down. She'd heard most of the conversation, and understood why Henry's demeanor had changed.

"The finest peanut butter and jelly sandwiches this kitchen has ever seen!" She pronounced.

Regina hadn't said anything wrong, but Emma could remember all too well how rejected she'd felt when other kids had been adopted and she hadn't. After so much rejection, when Granny had asked her when she was fourteen she'd said no. She felt she didn't need to be adopted to be family.

At eighteen, Emma had just opted to legally change her name to Emma Lucas.

Emma went to grab her own plate and sat opposite of the quiet pair. "So, I was thinking that I'd like to bring Henry with me when I meet my—Mary and David for the first time."

Henry immediately perked up, eyes wide. "Really?"

The dark haired woman smiled, "That sounds like a wonderful idea."

The boy whipped his head to look back and forth between Regina and Emma, clearly excited.

"Sure thing, Hen. I mean, none of us would know I was...who I am if it weren't for you." Emma had a small smile on her face.

"I'm sure Mary and David would love to thank you," Regina added.

Henry's mood was boosted, and he tucked in to his sandwich with gusto. His companions at the table chuckled at his enthusiasm and proceeded to eat their own sandwiches.

After they finished, they sat quietly for a few moments. Growing impatient, Henry decided he was going to do something else. "I'm going to go read. My book is getting really good. Later!"

He stomped off rapidly, and Regina couldn't help but smile. "He's certainly something else."

Emma chewed her lip nervously, "Yeah, he's great." She rubbed at her face with one hand. "Listen, I don't know when I'm going to be ready. I've been thinking about it a lot. I don't know them at all."

Regina tapped her lip thoughtfully with the tip of an index finger. "I don't want to try and force you to do something you don't really want to do. They don't want to pressure you either. However, I want you to know they're good people."

She pursed her lips, and decided to share some personal information. "When I was fourteen, my mother and I started having some problems. Your parents were friends of the family. When it seemed like things were irreparable between my mother and I, she was going to send me away to boarding school. Your parents volunteered to take me in so I wouldn't have to move away from everything I've ever known." Her voice had grown soft at the end of her speech.

Emma ran a hand through her hair restlessly, and her leg started to bounce. "That does sound nice. I just don't know." She panted a little as her breathing grew erratic. "Maybe I'm a little more scared that they won't like me."

Regina reached over to the other side of the table with one hand to rest it against Emma's forearm. "Emma, take a deep breath."

She watched as the younger woman did as recommended. "Don't worry about getting to know them as your parents—how about you just start off like any other people wanting to make new friends? Perhaps we can arrange for you all to do something or go somewhere everyone likes together the first time."

The blonde woman's breathing had slowed a bit. "Yeah, maybe. Will you be there too? You're kind of at least a bit familiar."

"If that's what you want." Regina nodded once to emphasize the point.

"Henry has spring break in a week and a half. Maybe we might try some time then. Granny will probably be okay with that." Green eyes watched the brunette intently.

"I'm sure we can figure something out," was all Regina could say. The corners of her mouth were turned up in a small smile.

* * *

Emma growled in frustration. The stupid reporters wouldn't give her a break. After the lawyer had made her farewells and headed back home, Emma had decided to try to resume her life as best she could.

Unfortunately, as soon as she stepped toward her car she was technically on public property, and the few reporters that had hung around patiently were _very_ persistent.

The young woman didn't want to respond to any of their questions, and tried to studiously ignore them. It was sort of hard when they kept blocking her way.

"I need you to move from in front of my car door." Her tone was as patient as she could manage.

"Can you confirm that you're the missing Swan child?"

Emma counted to ten in her head. "I'm telling you again, guy. Move. This may be a public street, but if you block me from my car I'm pretty sure you're breaking some kind of law."

The man just smiled at her, and it wasn't friendly.

The young woman blew out a frustrated breath. She turned to move around, but there were more people blocking her way.

"Come on! You can't trap me!" Her pulse started to speed up. She tried to push her way through. "Jeez, what are you made of? Bricks?"

Emma couldn't control her breathing as rage welled in the pit of her stomach. "Move out of the way!"

The small crowd of reporters were relentless, still throwing questions her way with recording devices extended to catch every syllable she spoke.

Half blind from camera flashes, Emma reached for her phone and quickly hit 1 on her speed dial.

"Gran? Gran! Help me, please!" Emma was gasping for breath and her knuckles were white as she clutched the phone.

From the other end of the line, Eugenia Lucas could clearly hear the clamor of questions, and her features darkened. "I'll be right there my girl." She flipped her phone closed.

"Ruby! Call the Sheriff and send him over to the house!" There was a determined look on Granny's face as she grabbed her coat and pulled it on. She moved behind the counter and pulled out her beloved crossbow.

Ruby's eyes widened and she quickly dialed the Sheriff's station as her Gran stomped out the front door of the diner. Moments later she heard the sound of tires peeling as Granny made her way to the cottage.

Eugenia Lucas pulled to a stop in front of Emma's yellow Volkswagen bug, and jerked her Buick in to park, reaching over to the passenger seat for her crossbow.

As she opened her car door, Sheriff Humbert pulled up with Deputy Booth in their cruiser. Eugenia didn't hesitate.

Granny stalked toward the reporters and cocked her crossbow. "You are illegally detaining my foster daughter and obstructing a roadway, this is one your one and only warning!" Her voice was raised, but she wasn't shouting.

The crowd of reporters froze. The white haired woman in her flowery dress, pink sweater, spectacles, and holding a crossbow certainly had gained their attention.

Sheriff Humbert and the deputy were quick to take advantage of the distraction, forcefully pulling the reporters apart and having them sit on the curb.

Emma was slowly revealed at the middle, shoulders hunched and tears in her eyes. Her expression was angry, but she dutifully had kept her hands in her pockets.

Eugenia's gaze softened, and she pulled Emma with her carefully by one arm to sit in the passenger side of her Buick.

"You did good girl. I know it's hard keeping those fists to yourself, but you did good." The pride was evident in Eugenia's voice.

Emma let out a breath she'd been holding. After some trouble she'd had as a teen, she'd done her best to not disappoint Granny by losing her temper. It had been years since she'd been in a fight, but the instincts had nearly overtaken her when she was crowded in by the group. Emma _hated_ bullies.

Pale hands trembled; the adrenaline from her fight or flight response had been overwhelming.

Deputy Booth walked over, a concerned expression on his face. "Do you wish to press charges Miss Lucas? I'm afraid they're only misdemeanors, but at least we can keep them out of your hair for a few hours."

Green eyes flicked to Granny, who had a stern expression on her face. "It's up to you Emma, but I think the deputy has a point."

Emma pursed her lips and nodded at the tall, dark haired man. "Yeah, let's go ahead and press charges."

The deputy's blue eyes twinkled. "It's been a slow week at the sheriff's station anyways."

The blonde let the corners of her mouth quirk into a small smile.

As the tall man turned and walked away, Emma let out another loud breath."This is going to drive me crazy."

Eugenia's face was grim. "I'm sure we can figure something out." The older woman considered some things for a moment. "I'm going to call Miss Mills and see what she recommends."

Emma glanced at her foster mom. "Think she can help?"

"Doesn't hurt to try." Granny gave the younger woman a quick smile. "Now, why don't you go on and head to the diner. You've been moping at home long enough. If any of those reporters dare step in to the diner, well." Granny held up her crossbow.

The blonde woman laughed, and leaned in to Granny for a quick hug. "You're the best, Gran."

Eugenia's periwinkle eyes twinkled at her foster daughter, but she didn't say anything.

* * *

Regina had barely walked into the door of her spacious townhouse when her phone went off. She frowned at the unfamiliar number, but dutifully answered.

"Regina Mills," her voice was professional.

"_Miss Mills, this is Eugenia Lucas."_ Granny's tone was no-nonsense.

A dark brow quirked. "Yes, Mrs. Lucas? How may I be of assistance?"

"_I'm afraid we've had a bit of a problem with those vultures that have been waiting around for Emma."_

As the older woman continued to detail the recent events, Regina's face darkened. By the end of the description of recent circumstances, there was a deep scowl etched across normally beautiful features.

"I agree that this is completely unacceptable. I assure you I will find a way to limit their ventures further." The lawyer's tone was clipped, but still professional.

"_Good,"_ Granny's voice was gruff. She said a quick farewell in satisfaction and hung up.

Regina tapped away at her phone for a few minutes, finding what she needed in a matter of moments.

She punched in the appropriate numbers, and waited for the line to connect on the other end.

"_Mayor Gold's office, how may I direct your call?"_

The lawyer went in to business mode. "Yes, this is Regina Mills and I'm an attorney calling on the behalf of Emma Lucas." In times like these, the brunette was glad she'd decided to get licensed in two states right out of law school.

After conferring with the mayor's executive assistant for a few moments, her call was finally transferred.

"_Mayor Gold speaking."_

"Yes, Mayor Gold, first I'd like to thank you for taking the time to speak to me. It's come to my attention that citizens of your fair town have been recently been undergoing some difficulties due to outsiders. It's a matter of public safety you understand..."

Thirty minutes later, Mayor Gold had agreed to an emergency city ordinance declaring loitering outside of residential areas to non-citizens of the town for longer than twenty minutes without due permission to be punishable by increasingly hefty fines depending on the number of violations. Upon the third occurrence, a small stay in the town jail would be facilitated.

A more permanent ordinance would be proposed at the next council meeting. Regina was satisfied for the time being. Tourism wouldn't be deeply effected, as the ordinance specifically protected residences.

Hopefully the ordinance would be moot as the interest in the Swan family waned, but Regina liked to be certain.

The brunette took the time to finally remove her coat and pick up her bags to take to her bedroom. She'd unpack later.

Regina bit her lip, hesitating at the idea of her next call. She dialed anyway.

"_Emma."_ The young woman's voice was emotionless.

"Emma, it's Regina. I just wanted to call and check on you. Eugenia called me earlier to explain what happened." The lawyer's tone was cautious.

A loud breath sounded over the phone. _"I'm alright. I just really, really wanted to punch those guys. They piss me off."_

A half smile grew on the brunette's lips. "Well, I'm glad you didn't. They would have had a field day with you if you'd lost your temper and hit one of them."

"_How the hell do they get away with crap like that all the time? I feel a little sorry for celebrities now. I mean, sure they live in the public eye, but what about human decency?"_ Emma sounded more than a little frustrated.

Regina hummed. "Yes, well. The assumption there is that those vultures are a) human and b) decent. I'm afraid most in that line of work fall short in both areas."

The blonde snorted.

"I did wish to let you know that the Mayor has agreed to a special temporary ordinance meant to limit the presence of the media around your home. There's not much I can do about non-residential areas, but I hope it helps. I believe the deputy should be posting a sign in front of your home later today."

Emma drew in a sharp breath. _"Thank you so much. I don't think Henry really understood the consequences of his actions when he sent that letter in, and he was freaked out when he heard what happened. I hate to make the kid feel worse, you know? Plus...it'll probably keep me and Granny from being arrested for assault."_

Regina laughed. "Well, if you do have trouble with the law, please do remember my number. I'm licensed to practice in your state."

"_Will do. I have to get back to work now, Ruby's giving me the evil eye. Thanks again!"_

The brunette uttered a quick good-bye as the call ended. She let out a breath. One more call to make, and the one she was looking forward to most.

"Mary? I'm home. Would you mind bringing Roland? We can also talk for a while when you get here."

* * *

Ruby Lucas finished the new sign with a flourish. The moment Granny had stepped in the diner, she'd told her granddaughter they'd be requiring a new sign to post at the front door.

_All out-of-town reporters must relinquish cameras and recording devices prior to being seated. _

_Failure to do so will result in a denial of service.  
Have a nice day! :) _

The lanky brunette couldn't help but snicker. They already had an anti-loitering sign for non-customers. Hopefully, between the two signs, Emma would be able to work in semblance of peace. Of course, there were always ways around the simple declarations, but something was better than letting them run rampant over family privacy.

After hanging the sign, the tall waitress decided to check on her foster brother. He'd been really upset when Granny had stormed off, and even more so when they'd been told what happened by a shaky Emma.

Ruby stepped toward the back area of the diner, heading for Granny's office. Henry often chose to hang out there after school when no one could be at home. They'd offered to get him a babysitter but the boy had scoffed at the idea from the beginning. He'd rather be around his family. Ruby didn't begrudge him this.

When Ruby was thirteen her mother had disappeared with her abusive boyfriend one night. No one had seen or heard from her since. The young brunette had been left to her own devices for nearly a week before social services had discovered she'd been abandoned.

Ruby had known she had a grandmother out there somewhere, but wasn't sure where. Her mother had long fallen out with the strict, older woman, and at the time Ruby hadn't seen her Gran since she was four. It took social services nearly six months to track down the older woman, and Eugenia had been quick to agree to take in her granddaughter.

In those six months though, Ruby had been in a foster home for a short time. When she'd been deemed a "_problem child_" they'd moved her to a group home. That's where she'd met twelve year old Emma, who'd bounced around four different foster homes and various temporary group homes since she'd been found wandering around at the age of two.

They'd bonded quickly, and had grown fiercely protective of each other in the short amount of time. When the social worker had come to take Ruby from the home, the young brunette had fought ferociously. She'd resented Granny for the first week, until she'd finally fessed up why she was so upset.

Granny had immediately understood, and had made inquiries into a young Emma. She'd been stonewalled in the beginning. Despite good intentions, the foster system didn't allow people to choose specific children.

Eugenia had been persistent, and with a determined Ruby at her side, they'd finally gotten through to social services. A few months after that, Emma had come to live in the Lucas household.'

Ruby shook herself from her trip down memory lane as she eyed her foster brother sitting on the small couch in the office.

Henry's head was hanging low, shoulders hunched as he pretended to read his book.

"Henry, I think it's easier to read when the book is right-side-up."

The dark head shot up, a small blush on his cheeks. He remained silent.

"What's wrong kiddo?" Ruby asked, even though she could easily guess.

Henry just shook his head.

"Come on, you can tell me." She prompted in a gentle voice.

Ruby sat next to him on the couch and scooped him up to squeeze into a bear hug.

"Tell meeee Henryyyyy!"

The boy giggled. "Never!"

"Oh yeah?" Ruby's eyes squinted at him dangerously. "We'll see how long you can withstand the torture." She wiggled the fingers of one hand in his face in warning.

Henry's eyes widened. "No! You wouldn't!"

"Oh, I so totally would!" Ruby began to mercilessly tickle him.

After a few minutes, Henry gasped out "Mercy!" with reddened cheeks.

Ruby had a big grin on her face. She poked at him with one hand. "Well?"

The boy's head dropped again, and he took a deep breath. "Do you think Emma's going to leave us to be with her family and never come back?"

Dark brows shot up in surprise. "Emma? Never. She loves us."

Henry frowned. "But why would she want a fake family now that she's found her real one?"

The phrase shot a pain through Ruby's chest, and her voice became stern. "Hey, don't you ever call our family fake again! Family isn't determined by blood Henry, remember that. Family is made up of the people you love, and whom love you unconditionally in return. Family is what we have, and Emma is definitely part of that. She would never forget us."

Ruby's face was serious. The ache in Henry's chest eased, and he threw his skinny arms around a relieved Ruby.

"I love you Henry. So does Emma. So does Gran. We _are_ family. Never, ever forget that."

Henry nodded eagerly against her shoulder. "I love you all too. I'm just scared. I didn't think about what would happen after I found Emma's parents."

"Don't worry Henry. We're going to be fine. Our family is only getting bigger."

A knock on the door interrupted the moment, and Emma's blonde head peeked in.

"Hey, who ordered a family hug and why wasn't I invited?" She scowled playfully at her foster siblings.

Henry's face lit up, and he dashed forward to hug Emma. Ruby's words were still fresh in his mind, and he believed her.

"I love you Emma! I'm sorry those reporters were acting stupid around you." He buried his head in her stomach.

"No worries kid, at least the city coffers will be flush with all the fines they have to pay." Emma's grin was a little wicked.

Ruby snorted from the couch. "Serves them right. They're lucky Granny forgot to grab her bag of crossbow bolts, or I'm pretty sure she'd have actually shot a few of them."

Henry giggled.

"Come on guys, it's slow right now. Let's grab some dinner together out front." Emma pointed back to the diner with her thumb.

They shuffled out together a few moments later.


	4. Smile Like You Mean It

**A/N**: I don't want to spoil anything, but this story earns the M rating in this chapter. It's not because the fun side of M either. **Dark themes ahead. Read with caution.**

* * *

_They were chasing her. Her chest was with heavy with all the breaths she couldn't take fast enough. She'd been running so long and so hard. She was sweaty, and her hair clung to the skin of her face._

_The sundress they'd made her wear to church was stuck to the skin of her torso. Her nice dress shoes were ruined, but she didn't care any more. The tears fell down her cheeks for a few moments, before she pinched herself. There wasn't time to cry. There was only time to run._

_She wanted to run. Run. Run!_

_Her mind was screaming at her, but she was too tired. Her legs and arms didn't want to move any more. A sob escaped her. Why couldn't she run?_

_Anger rose in her throat like bile._

_Her foster parents wouldn't believe it. They were good people. They were probably some of the best people she'd ever stayed with. She didn't want to mess things up. She liked it here._

_He had to ruin it! He wouldn't leave her alone!_

_It had started with lingering gazes that had just made her uncomfortable. He was a good man, her foster mother told her. He was good with children. _

_They thought private counsel with him would help her. He was respected in their church. _

"_He's helped many children who've struggled."_

_The anger and bile rose in her throat again. She clenched her fists in rage and sneered at the thought._

_She'd been ready today, but she knew that it would only ruin things for herself. She hadn't wanted to do it. Her foster parents had taken in another little girl, a year younger than herself. They wanted her to meet with him too._

_Emma couldn't let that happen._

_The heavy globe paperweight on his desk had done the job. His jaw had snapped with a sickening thud. She hoped he had to eat through a straw for the rest of his life._

_His wet, foul mouth disgusted her. She was glad she'd broken it._

Emma jerked awake in a cold sweat, the memory jolting all sorts of horrendous emotions coursing throughout her body. Fear, revulsion, satisfaction, and rage were all vying against the peace she'd found for years now. She took breaths like her counselor had taught her. _I'm not eleven years old any more. I'm okay._

It was a mantra she hadn't had to repeat much any more, but the feeling of being trapped the other day with the media frenzy had riled up some old things. Every night since then, she'd been struggling.

It pissed her off.

Emma was past all this crap. She'd dealt with it. It was supposed to be tucked away safely in a box in a part of her mind she ignored.

She got out of bed with a growl and dressed in some loose jogging pants and a short sleeved t-shirt. Emma had to dig around for her old running shoes, but she found them eventually.

A day like today called for a nice, long run through the woods. She pulled out her old mp3 player and ear buds from her nightstand. The blonde looked through the small player's library, trying to find the right playlist to fit her mood.

Her finger paused over one labeled "Fuck the World" and she let out a chuckle. Yeah, that seemed like a good choice for today. The young woman quickly tucked the player into a sleeve of her shirt, rolling it up to fit tightly against her shoulder.

Pulling her long blonde locks up into a neat tail, she tucked the buds into her ears as Flyleaf's "I'm so Sick" blasted from them.

She grabbed her keys and a small amount of money and tucked them into the unzipped pocket of her pants, closing it after they were tucked safely away. Emma really needed this run today.

Emma was sure Granny was awake, but she avoided the kitchen. Music still blasting away in her ears, she stepped out into the cold, crisp morning air.

Goosebumps raised on her arms, but she knew once she started her run she'd be fine. She did a few cursory stretches to loosen up a little, and started on an old path she'd once been very familiar with.

Forty-five minutes later there was a light sheen of sweat on her body, and despite the fact that she was a little more winded than she would like, Emma felt a lot better. The scenery was beautiful, and the stillness of nature in the early morning did wonders to help purge the darkness of her night.

As she approached the cottage, she slowed her pace to a walk to cool down and steady her breathing. The music was still playing loudly in her ears. She didn't hear footsteps approach her from behind.

She did feel the hand that tightly grabbed her shoulder, and with memories fresh in her brain, reacted instinctively.

Her hands reached for the foreign hand, painfully twisting fingers and applying pressure to the sensitive spot between index finger and thumb. She wrenched and jerked the arm to the side, taking a sweeping step backward to catch her assailant in the solar plexus with her elbow. Now free from the restraining hand, she turned to face her would-be attacker.

Except her attacker was that stupid reporter that had smiled at her from a few days ago. He was on the ground, groaning, one hand over his stomach the other near a broken recording device that had probably shattered on impact with the sidewalk.

Emma clenched her jaw in ire. Of course it would be _this_ stupid guy again. She plucked her ear buds out of her ears angrily, glaring at him as he moaned and groaned dramatically.

"What the hell is wrong with you dude?" her voice was laden with unrestrained fury.

"Are you kidding me? You assaulted me out of nowhere!" came his indignant reply.

Emma snorted. "Yeah, okay. How about you try not grabbing someone from behind at bumfuck in the morning when that person is expecting to be jogging in peace."

"You broke my voice recorder! And I'm in pain." The man was scowling at her darkly from the ground.

The blonde rolled her eyes. "Not my problem, guy. You should have known better."

The golden-brown haired man gathered up the pieces of his recording device and carefully rose to his feet, wincing. "I'll press charges. Hell, I'll sue!" He smirked at Emma triumphantly.

Emma pinched the bridge of her nose. "Yeah, okay. Good luck with that. You're at fault here." She turned to walk the remaining distance toward the cottage.

"You'll be hearing from my lawyer!" he was almost shouting at her as she left.

The young woman just shook her head with a grimace on her face.

_Just fucking great. Just what I fucking needed today._

Despite her anger, she entered the cottage quietly. Emma didn't want to disturb anyone. Henry wouldn't be up for school for a while, and Ruby had helped with the late shift last night despite having worked day shift and definitely needed her rest. Glancing at the clock, she knew Granny had already left for the diner.

Emma paced a little, not sure what to do. She didn't think the guy would actually go through with his threats. He was clearly at fault, right? She paced some more. _Okay, first things first._

The blonde decided to take a break from stressing out over it, there was nothing she could do right now. She was still sweaty from her run, so headed up the stairs to grab some fresh clothes for a shower.

After a relatively quick shower, she headed down to get her plate of breakfast from the oven. Hearing Henry make his way to the kitchen sleepily, she pulled out his plate as well.

She set the two plates down, and grabbed some glasses to fill with milk. Henry was sitting at the table as she brought the drinks and some silverware to the table. She sat across from him.

"Morning kid. Sleep well?"

Henry yawned widely, green eyes drowsily blinking at her. "Yeah, I had a cool dream that Miss Mills shot fireballs at some of those reporters. Then Granny showed up and shot them in the butt with her crossbow."

Emma laughed in surprise. "That is a pretty cool dream kid." She sobered as she thought of her morning, but tried to keep her expression neutral for Henry.

The nine-year-old boy didn't notice, intent on smothering his waffles in syrup. He replaced the bottle at its usual spot in the middle of the table and tucked in to breakfast.

"You want a little more waffle with that syrup?" Emma's brows were raised.

Mouth sticky, he replied. "Nah, I'm good." His eyes were sparkling at her cheekily.

A small smile grew on her face. "You want a ride to school today or you cool with the bus?"

Henry thought a moment, syrup-covered lips pursing in an endearing fashion. "A ride would be cool. I can read a little longer that way!"

The small smile had bloomed in to a big grin. "Sure thing, kid. Just get dressed first so we don't end up running late."

The boy hummed and quickly finished his breakfast. He gave her a smile before heading upstairs to get ready.

Emma's smile dimmed. She _really_ hoped that guy was just blowing hot air this morning.

* * *

Regina was not having a good morning. She'd been woken up in the middle of the night by a call from a crying client complaining about an ex-spouse violating a custody agreement and taking off with their child.

The brunette had notified the proper authorities and filed some motions, but the situation was largely in the hands of the police at this point.

The motions she'd filed on behalf of her client would only be helpful when the ex-spouse was apprehended and child recovered. Even then, they would only serve to attempt to change the custody agreement to limit access further or totally, depending on the judge.

Regina was hoping for the restraining order to be issued without objection, at the very least. It was more than a little frustrating. While her pro bono cases were most rewarding, they were often the most difficult to handle as well.

What galled her most was that they'd had their day in court, won, and followed their end of the agreement to a T. That didn't stop idiots from drinking too much and getting stupid ideas in their imbecilic brains. She desperately hoped that the six-year-old girl stuck in the middle of this mess was alright.

It was barely seven in the morning, and she'd already had to pop a few aspirin for a headache. Roland would be waking up soon, and she would get a little time with her baby to set her world to rights. The thought soothed her.

An hour later Aurora was there and Regina's mood was restored. Her adorable son always worked wonders on the dark thoughts and feelings that plagued her. The main reason she did the things she did were for children like him and that six-year-old little girl.

Regina settled behind her desk with her second cup of coffee and prepared to start the rest of her work day.

The sound of ringing filled the air, and the woman eyed her cell phone warily.

"Regina Mills." Her voice was resigned to bad news.

"_Hey Regina, it's Emma. I think that there's going to be some problems with this reporter..."_

The lawyer was at the front door of the cottage a few hours later. Regina had donned one of her sharper gray pinstriped pantsuits with a black shell under the jacket and black pumps. The black Burberry coat she favored was protecting her from the morning chill as she waited for a response to her knock.

There was cursing on the other side of the door, and a dark brow rose in response.

The door opened a moment later, Emma alternating between a scowl and a slight smile as she leaned heavily on one foot. "Sorry about that, I stubbed my toe on the way to open the door." The blonde woman sighed, "Just one of those days, you know?"

"Oh, I wholeheartedly agree with you dear. It is definitely one of _those_ days." Regina knew there was a sardonic smile on her face, but didn't bother trying to suppress it.

The lawyer didn't remove her coat. "The first thing we're doing is going down to the sheriff's station so you can identify which reporter you had contact with this morning, and possibly file criminal charges of your own preemptively."

Emma blinked at the brunette, not comprehending.

Regina's mocha gaze didn't falter. "Get your shoes on. Also, don't forget your coat, dear." Her tone was patient, but authoritative.

The blonde blinked again, and then scurried to do as the lawyer wished. They both stepped out a few minutes later, and Regina led them to the sleek form of her dark graphite BMW sedan. They settled into the dark leather seats without a word.

Emma's leg jiggled nervously. "Are you upset Regina?"

The older woman blew out a breath, and decided to be honest. "Am I upset? Yes. Am I upset with you? No. It's just been a less than favorable morning, and this reporter has _no_ idea what he's gotten himself into." Her voice had degraded into a growl as she finished speaking.

There was a tingle down Emma's spine and something shifted low in her belly. "Should we really press charges? I mean, did he even break the law? He only grabbed my shoulder."

The lawyer's tone was matter-of-fact. "In this state he classifies as having perpetrated a simple assault; he lay his hand upon you without your permission and the result was menacing and inspired fear. If he hasn't pressed charges as he threatened, this will help your case in the long run, dear. Especially if he attempts to press a civil suit."

Regina's tone grew thoughtful. "Given that you previously pressed charges against him, and he may have also been attempting to violate the new city ordinance, you may also be able to file a restraining order against him. The sign for the ordinance _is_ clearly posted in front of the cottage, is it not?"

"Oh yeah, Sheriff Graham put it right next to the Private Property sign, and the amount of people hanging out in front of the cottage has really cut down."

The older woman nodded to herself. "I may also contact his employer. I don't think the rag he works for classifies as a _newspaper_," she sneered, "but for something as potentially damaging as this situation the trash he works for may wish to relieve him of his job."

Emma's eyes widened. "Can we hold off on the last part? I don't want the guy to lose his job. What if he has a family?"

Regina's coral-tinted lips pursed. "As you wish. I may still use that as a bargaining chip if he intends to pursue a civil suit at a later time, however."

They pulled into the sheriff's station, which was unsurprisingly not busy. Both women quickly exited the vehicle, and entered the front door to find Deputy Booth idly shooting paper balls at the wastebasket.

As they entered, the dark-haired man quickly stopped what he was doing to sit correctly in his char and shot the new arrivals a smile.

"Emma! And...?" he paused, waiting for an introduction.

Regina stepped forward with her hand out. "Regina Mills, I'm here as Miss Lucas's legal representation."

The dark haired man accepted her hand in a quick handshake. "Ah, Miss Mills I believe we spoke on the phone briefly before." He paused and furrowed his brow. "Why does Emma need a lawyer?"

"There was an incident this morning, and I do believe Emma wishes to report it." Regina delicately placed a hand at Emma's lower back and gently pushed her forward to the chairs in front of the desk. Emma sat, and Regina did the same a few moments later.

Emma blinked in surprise; she'd thought Regina would want to do all the talking. The young woman gulped, and proceeded to recount everything that had happened earlier that day.

Deputy Booth regarded her with a focused look, taking notes. When Emma seemed to be finished, Regina finally spoke up.

"I understand that without witnesses, this case would entirely be based on a he-said, she-said sort of evidence. I would suggest that photographs of...oh yes we don't quite know his name yet...hm." She shook her head at her derailed thought.

"I would suggest that photographs of the assailant's injuries be taken as soon as possible. While on the surface these injuries may appear to support assault on the reporter's behalf, I believe the description of events as given by Miss Lucas would support the idea of a response of self-defense in regard's to the true aggressor in this matter."

Deputy Booth shot the lawyer a smile. "Either way we would have to discuss these charges with the person in question, and I will neutrally collect whatever evidence is available. From there the sheriff and I will conduct a small investigation to determine assailant and victim." He glanced over at Emma.

"I believe the first step in starting this process would be to identify the other party in question. You say that he was part of the group you pressed charges against the other day?"

At Emma's nod, he shuffled over to a file cabinet to pull some files. "If you give me a moment I'll just put together a quick photo array so we can identify this guy."

Regina was pleased. Despite initial impressions, the deputy seemed tolerably competent. She was sure that if impartiality became a question at any trial or suit, they would be just fine.

The deputy was seated again a moment later. "If you'll just look at these and point out the alleged assailant, we can get the ball rolling here."

Emma pulled the photo array to just in front of her, carefully looking at a few faces before recognizing the man from the morning. Her finger tapped against the photo. "This is the guy."

Deputy Booth pulled the photo array closer to himself, and pulled the photo out to look at the back. "Happy Coleman."

The blonde couldn't help but snort. "Happy? Seriously? Talk about names that don't fit the personality."

Regina just smirked.

The deputy's blue eyes twinkled, but he also refrained from commenting. "Alright ladies, I have your complaint written out, I'll contact you at a later time if I have any further questions or issues to discuss."

The women bid him goodbye, and exited the station back to the BMW.

Emma paused before the passenger side door and cleared her throat. "Hey, let me buy you lunch to thank you for coming all this way to help."

The brunette thought about it a moment, and was swayed mostly by the fact that she was actually pretty hungry. "That sounds good." She glanced at Emma over the roof of the car. "The diner?"

The younger woman grinned. "Yep, no beating Granny's food."

Regina chuckled as they got in to the sedan.

* * *

The brunette hummed as she finished the last bite of her southern pecan apple salad. It really was both delightful and refreshing. "I wouldn't expect your Granny to have such nice salads on the menu in a diner."

Emma grinned from the other side of the booth. "Granny gets bored of making the same things and likes to experiment with recipes she finds online." She'd eaten her bacon cheeseburger a while ago, and was idly finishing off her fries.

Regina glanced at her with a hint of a wicked gleam in her eyes. She swiped a fry and dipped it in to the ketchup on Emma's plate.

The blonde chuckled. "I guess it's fine considering you just ate a lot of rabbit food. I can understand why you couldn't resist my delicious, golden, crisp fries."

The brunette scrunched her lose a little and smiled as she ate her stolen bounty.

Brown eyes observed the face in front of her for a moment. "Are you alright? You seem tired." There were bags under the younger woman's clear aqua eyes.

Emma avoided her gaze. "Yeah, I guess. There's just so much stuff going on in my head." She shrugged.

The lawyer studied her another moment, and decided to drop the subject. "Well if there's anything I can do, let me know." Her tongue flicked out quickly over her bottom lip. "I spoke to your mo—Mary about meeting up during Henry's spring break, she said that sounded like a great idea. She thought it might be nice just to go to the park, maybe have a small picnic."

The younger woman's jaw was tight, and she nodded a little. "That sounds fine, as long as you think the media won't be a problem in such a public place."

Regina smiled. "Mary and David can blend in when they want to, and there will be so many different people there I think it would be fairly easy to get lost in all the other groups there."

The blonde nodded in acceptance of Regina's words.

The older woman tucked a dark lock of hair behind an ear. "Also, would you mind if I brought my son? Mary invited him, but I wanted to check with you first."

The corners of Emma's lips tugged up into a small smile. "Yeah, sure. If Henry gets bored he'll have someone to play with."

"Excellent. I'm sure the weather will be lovely and I'd hate to go to the park without him." Regina's chocolate eyes were smiling, though her lips only showed a hint of a smile. She glanced down to the watch on her wrist.

"As lovely as this has been, I would very much like to beat traffic back home to see my son on time for dinner." She let the smile on her face bloom. "I'm glad you called me Emma, and I hope you know you that my offer stays the same as before; you can call me any time to talk or if you need help."

Emma nodded back at the brunette, a pleased smile on her face. She felt a lot better after the lawyer had swept in to avert any potential disasters. Regina Mills was certainly a fixer. "Thanks for all your help. Drive safely."

Regina nodded back, already pulling her coat on. She graced Emma with one last smile before departing.

Emma sighed to herself as the charismatic woman left. This whole thing would be so much harder without Regina. She was really grateful that her biological parents had such a cool lawyer-slash-friend. If her parents were half as great as Regina, then Emma really would be a pretty damn lucky person.

Considering that they'd partially raised the woman since she was fourteen, the young woman thought her odds were pretty good.

* * *

_Emma couldn't breathe. It was dark, and warm. She didn't remember how she'd gotten in here. What had she done this time?_

_The girl couldn't help but pant, the air heavy with heat. Fabric brushed against her as she stood up, and she shoved the clothes to the side as much as she could for space._

_It took her a few minutes, but she finally caught her breath. She quieted, trying to listen for sounds outside the tiny space. A sliver of light showed through the bottom of the door, and she curled her small body up to try and peek through the gap._

_There was no evidence of anyone around the door, and she wasn't sure if that was a good or bad thing. She looked away from the light, letting her eyes adjust to the darkness again._

_Small hands pressed over the heavy lock on the closet door, and tears welled in her eyes._

_Footsteps made their way over to the door, and she cowered against the back of the small space._

"_Emma, I know you're awake. I could hear you scurrying around like the little rat you are." _

_It was her foster brother then. He was the worst. The closet was for time-outs, so her foster mom said, but her foster brother just liked to scare her. She's not sure what she ever did to the much older boy to make him hate her, but he let her know plenty of times that he _did _hate her, and thought she was pathetic._

"_Mom and dad will be home soon, and it's such a shame. The place is so quiet when you're tucked away in your little hole." There was a sneer in his voice._

_Emma thought it would be better if she just didn't say anything at all. Usually he got bored and would unlock the door faster._

_Sure enough, a few minutes later she heard the lock on the door slide open. She waited a few minutes. Had he gone? She didn't hear anything._

_A young Emma carefully opened the door, taking her time to make sure he didn't jump out at her. The coast was clear! She stepped out and took a deep breath of fresh air, a little relieved._

_She swallowed a little. The only way to her small room was through the living area, where she could hear the TV on. She took a deep breath, and cautiously walked forward. So far, so good._

"_I knew you'd crawl out of your hole sooner or later."_

_Her breathing increased, and his hand was in her hair as he twisted it painfully. He was so much taller and stronger. Suddenly he shoved her and she lost her balance forward, and she seemed to be rushing down sideways into the heavy wood of the coffee table. _

_There was a sickening thud and intense pain. She was seeing red, and the last thing she heard before she blacked out was a panicked "Oh shit!"_

Emma gasped awake again, her hand automatically going to her hairline to feel for an old, hidden wound long since healed over.

She had been seven when that happened. Her fifteen-year old foster brother had made up some story about her freaking out, and she'd been placed in another foster home shortly after that. The blonde couldn't remember his name any more, but she could never forget his face.

The young woman was so tired. The dreams and memories had been relentless. She hadn't slept well in nearly a week now. Emma felt she would go crazy if she didn't get some relief soon. She found herself dressing for another run, foregoing her mp3 player this time.

The blonde made her way downstairs, a little out of it and feeling disconnected from everything around her. Granny was at the door, about to put her coat on when she glanced up to look at Emma.

"Emma?" Eugenia's brow was furrowed and her voice was full of concern. "What's wrong my girl?"

Emma blinked at Granny. What could she say? Her lips twitched, but her mouth wouldn't open. She couldn't speak. The words wouldn't come.

Granny dropped her coat and stepped forward, jerking Emma toward the living room so she could see the young woman better in the light. Emma was pale, skin nearly translucent. The bags under her eyes were so heavy they looked like bruises.

Eugenia clenched her jaw and pulled Emma into a hug. "It's alright Emma, you can tell me." Granny's voice was thick with emotion.

Emma clutched at Granny's flowery dress. She couldn't cry. Slowly, the words began to come. She'd told Granny a little bit before, but never in too much detail. Most of the stories had only been told to the therapist assigned by social services when she was still in the system.

Granny gritted her teeth as Emma began to spill some of her darkest secrets. She held Emma closer, and brushed her hands through her foster daughter's hair. Emma wasn't crying, but Eugenia wasn't sure if that was a good or bad thing.

As Emma continued to tell her foster mom about some of the worst of her memories, she felt a little lighter. It felt a little easier. As she finished, she felt so tired. She hadn't shed a single tear. She was just tired. Granny led her over to the couch and tucked her in with a homemade quilt.

Eugenia would let someone else open the diner today. Emma needed her.

More than that, after everything the young woman had finally told her, Eugenia needed to be with Emma. She made a quick call to Ashley to warn the girl she'd be opening alone, then moved back to the living room.

The older woman dug out her yarn and knitting needles and settled into one of the armchairs located on either side of the overstuffed sofa. Eugenia let her thoughts drift as she began to knit, only pausing when Emma seemed to be in distress in her sleep.

The white-haired woman would quietly get up and rub the girl's back softly, singing a very old lullaby her own grandpa used to sing her as a child. Every time, Emma would ease into sleep again.

Emma finally awoke several hours later, completely refreshed. Granny just gave her a warm smile.


	5. Happy

Tomorrow was the big day. Henry was tense. It seemed like a herd of butterflies had decided to inhabit his stomach. He couldn't imagine how Emma must feel. Tomorrow they'd meet her birth parents.

Henry mostly felt better about meeting them in general after Ruby's assurances. A small part of him couldn't help but worry. He shifted in bed as he tried to avoid thinking about that tiny possibility.

Today he'd had one of his twice-a-month visits with his case worker. She was a nice lady, really. Henry always thought it was interesting how the woman was really professional unless she was talking to him. Miss Fa really seemed to care, and it made Henry feel good inside. His last case worker had been nice too, but she always seemed so tired and unhappy.

Miss Fa had asked him a lot of questions today. She'd been concerned about how he was feeling with the big changes Emma was going through. Not only that, but she'd asked how he felt in his participation of how things were changing for his small family. Henry had been mostly honest, but was still embarrassed about the whole thing.

_It didn't really make sense to go around finding someone's parents and then get upset when it was time to meet those parents, now did it?_

Thankfully Miss Fa hadn't pestered him too much, and had asked about school and stuff after that. She'd seem very concerned when he'd told her about the problems they'd been having with reporters, but he told her how Granny and Miss Mills had taken care of them. Henry had been sure not to mention the crossbow.

His mind shifted again as he was lying there. Henry was kinda glad Miss Mills was going to be there, and he was curious to meet the son she'd adopted. With a mom like Miss Mills, the boy had to be really special.

A lot of kids he'd met in the foster system had been sent back by families after a while. Some were adopted, but it seemed like that didn't happen often to Henry. Roland had been fostered _and_ adopted. A thought popped in to Henry's mind. _Maybe Miss Mills is the special one._

The thought intrigued him. Adults were always telling kids in the system that they were special and they just had to find the right families for them. That had always bothered Henry. Even the mean kids he'd met deserved a family. Most of the time they were mean because it seemed like nobody loved them.

Maybe the problem wasn't that there was something wrong with all the kids—maybe the problem was with the adults. Henry was sad again. That didn't seem right either. _What do I know?_

Henry's mind turned to tomorrow again. They were going to the park, and he wanted to bring some toys and his favorite book to show off. Maybe he'd take his old favorite picture-book for Roland too. He smiled at the thought.

With a sigh, the boy turned over and finally fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

Henry watched Emma from the hood of the bug, completely fascinated. His foster sister was pacing steadily in front of the car, muttering to herself.

The drive had been a little long, but they'd made it to the park in plenty of time. Emma had texted Regina to let her know they'd arrived, and they were waiting for the lawyer to come meet them.

The dark haired boy leaned back against the hood, resting his weight on his hands. He closed his eyes and let the sun warm his skin. It had been warming up a bit, and he hadn't needed a coat. The breeze against his skin felt nice.

Emma was a bundle of nerves. Thankfully, her sleep had been better since the day she'd talked to Granny, but she was still _very_ uneasy about meeting David and Mary. For the millionth time she was happy that she'd asked Regina to be here.

Bringing Henry was a good idea too. She glanced over at him, and a smile grew on her lips. He looked so happy, basking in the sun. Her tension eased a little, seeing him so relaxed.

"Emma!" the dark haired woman's voice was bright, and the blonde tried not to get nervous at the sound.

Emma turned to the voice, and took in the other woman. Regina was wearing a white halter top, dark blue jean capris, and some simple low-top gray sneakers. Even dressed casually, the other woman was completely gorgeous. The fact that her hair was a little wind-blown and a lock of it clung to a full, pink bottom lip only added to the image.

The younger woman blinked out of her daze. Regina was smiling at her knowingly, and Emma tried not to blush.

"Nervous?" the lawyer's smile was innocuous, and internally Emma was relieved she hadn't noticed the staring.

The blonde gulped as the word registered, and she glanced over at Henry, who was now watching her with interest. "Hell yes," she spoke low so Henry couldn't overhear her.

Regina stepped up to the younger woman, hands coming up to rest on the taller woman's shoulders. She squeezed a little, and smiled. "You have absolutely nothing to be worried about, other than the fact that maybe Mary tried to help the cook with some of the food." Her nose scrunched up cutely. "You're just here to make two new friends, right?"

Emma shot her a tense smile. "Right." Regina laughed, and turned to Henry, who had climbed down off the bug and had tugged a backpack on over his shoulders.

"Hello Henry, how are you today?"

The boy bounced up and down on his heels, full of energy. "Excited! I want to show you guys some stuff I brought." The brunette but couldn't help but be taken in by his enthusiasm. He suddenly remembered his manners and added, "Hi Miss Mills."

Henry walked to join them, and the lawyer slung an arm around his shoulders, starting to lead him further into the park. Emma watched them for a moment, before trailing behind them.

"You know Henry, I think from this point on you should just call me Regina." His dark green eyes looked up at her a little wide. "Are you sure? I don't want to be rude."

The brunette flashed him another smile and squeezed the shoulder under her hand. "It's not rude if I give you permission, dear. I appreciate the thought though, you're a fine young gentleman."

Henry's chest puffed out a little. "My favorite books always have the gallant knights or even just heroic princes. They always treat ladies with respect. I want to be like that too."

"That's a fine aspiration Henry. I think it best to treat most people with respect." She shot him a sly look. "Except maybe reporters."

The boy just giggled. Emma absorbed the entire exchange with a grin on her face, forgetting to be nervous for a few moments.

Regina stopped them and gestured to an area a little further away. She glanced at Emma, "That's them, over there."

Emma followed the brown gaze, seeing a petite dark haired woman holding a small curly haired boy, and a well built man animatedly talking to them both. They were all dressed casually in some form of blue jeans and soft cotton shirts and seated at a smooth, wooden picnic table. David had a baseball cap pulled over his head, and Mary was wearing a simple pair of dark-tinted sunglasses.

The blonde woman faltered. Regina reached back to grab her by the wrist, and Henry moved to grab his foster sister by the opposite hand. "Don't worry, I promise you, it will be fine." Emma focused on Regina's smile and took a breath.

"Okay."

* * *

Mary Margaret Swan, formerly Mary Margaret White, was anxious. She'd been up since six in the morning trying to make sure everything was perfect. The daughter she'd once envisioned raising, the daughter she'd only had two precious years with, was going to meet her again today.

The petite woman held Roland just a little closer, and nudged against his soft curls. Mary was immensely grateful Regina had brought Roland. Children had always soothed her, their brand of gentle innocence a balm against all that was wrong with the world. She'd known her love of children had rubbed off on Regina, and had been immensely proud when the younger woman had opted to foster and adopt. Roland was a precious gift to them all.

David was animatedly telling Roland a story about Freddy the Dinosaur, Roland's current favorite subject. Her husband's eyes were twinkling and she knew that he was excited to be finally reuniting with their child as well.

A prickling sensation ran along Mary's spine, and she looked around subtly. Her breath caught in her throat. Regina was standing off to the right, gently tugging a young blonde woman by one wrist, a dark-haired boy holding the young woman's other hand.

Mary's hand reached out for David's, and he automatically took it. "Oh David, she looks like the best of both of us." She felt tears well up in her eyes. The petite woman had seen photographs, of course, but the reality of their child living and breathing before them...there were no words to describe the well of emotion gathering deep in her chest.

David was looking off in the same direction, and could only nod. He didn't know this young woman yet, but he loved her. His arms ached to sweep his baby girl up into his arms like he'd always dreamed, but knew that wouldn't be possible for a long time. The fact that it was now a much more real possibility than it had ever been before was enough for the older man. He squeezed his wife's hand in support.

The tall man cleared his throat, and gently reminded his wife. "We can't overwhelm her. Let's take it easy."

The petite woman nodded, but didn't speak. She clenched her husband's hand a little tighter.

Regina was finally in front of them, and there were no words or movement for a moment as gazes shot back and forth, absorbing everything.

Roland squirmed from Mary's lap and scrambled over to Regina. "Mommy!" The lawyer was internally relieved. Her son had easily broken the tension, and she scooped him up into her arms.

"Henry, Emma, this is my son Roland. Roland, this is Henry," she made a point of touching Henry on the shoulder to emphasize her point. "And this is Emma," her hand brushed against the taller woman's arm.

The young boy smiled brightly at both newcomers, before burying his face into his mother's shoulder. Henry said a soft "Hello" and Emma just smiled.

Regina turned to stand between the two sets of people. "Mary, David," she nodded her head at them each in turn. "This is Henry." Henry reached over to shake their hands, which they easily accepted. The younger brunette took a breath. "And, of course, this is Emma." Regina's voice was very soft as she spoke the blonde woman's name.

Emma stepped up to the older couple cautiously, noting the mostly youthful looking couple. The only things that gave away their ages were the deepened lines around their eyes and mouths, and barely a touch of gray at their temples. She uneasily bit her lip, and extended a hand. "Hi." her voice was low, and a little shaky.

"Emma," Mary breathed the word, and cleared her throat. "It's so wonderful to finally see you." There were many things in her voice; joy, fear, anxiety, and love. Her hand trembled as she accepted the handshake.

David accepted the handshake firmly, delight overflowing from his tender gaze and the seemingly permanent smile on his face.

As Emma looked both of them in the eye, all her nervousness melted away. Her birth parents had been equally nervous, sure. The thing that had gotten to Emma the most though, was the love that she could see clearly in their faces. The young woman had met a lot of people who said they wanted to be her parents, but that look—it just couldn't be faked.

Tears tickled at the back of the blonde woman's throat, and she blindly reached both hands out to her sides. Immediately they were taken by a hand much smaller than her own and another only slightly smaller. She squeezed both in gratitude, and swallowed.

"So, what's for lunch?"

* * *

They'd been at the park for an hour and a half already, and the time had just flown by. Right now Mary, David, and both children were tucked away under a tree reading a picture-book Henry had brought together. Regina had stepped away to handle a business call, and Emma was just taking the time to catch her breath.

Her birth parents were genuinely nice people. She felt an easy camaraderie with them, and it was a little scary. Emma didn't want to feel too much for them too soon. It was all a little surreal. It felt like anything could happen at this point to tear apart this new sort of happiness. This couple that wanted to be part of her family, they could be ripped away at any moment.

Sure, things were good now, but what about when they got to know her better? There were a lot of dark things in her past. They seemed like this perfect couple. How could they fit in with the perfectly abnormal family she had collected?

Someone cleared their throat beside her, and she glanced over to see Regina smiling at her, the brown gaze sparkling in merriment. The brunette stepped closer and playfully bumped shoulders. "Hey, you doing okay?"

Emma licked her lips anxiously, unsure what to say. "Has anyone ever told you you're kinda touchy-feely?"

Regina's smile dimmed a little and she stepped back, though the smile didn't drop completely from her face. "Sorry."

The blonde mentally kicked herself. Regina was just trying to comfort her. She even missed the friendly contact, but she'd feel a little stupid if she tried to take back the comment now. Emma rubbed her forehead in frustration.

The brunette reached out to brush the younger woman's shoulder, but stopped herself just shy of touching Emma's cotton clad shoulder. "Oh dear, you're right. I didn't even realize how much I did it." Regina chuckled in self-depreciation, and crossed her arms protectively over her stomach.

Emma growled a little at herself, and stepped closer to the brunette again. "It's actually nice, I'm just, ugh." She threw up her hands in exasperation. "I can't help thinking that this has been too easy, that something is going to happen to ruin it at any moment."

Mocha eyes regarded her carefully. "Given your history, I can understand the sentiment." Regina bit her lip a moment. "However, I must ask; has worrying ever changed the outcome of anything?"

The blonde woman opened her mouth, then frowned. "Not really, no."

Regina hummed in victory, "Well then, wouldn't it be feasible to just enjoy the good moments while you are able?"

Green eyes squinted at the lawyer. "You sound like Spock."

The brunette raised one hand, giving the Vulcan salute. In a flat voice she intoned, "Live long and prosper."

Emma snorted. "You're a bigger nerd than Henry is."

"Say what you like dear, but you understood the reference. Ergo, you are also a nerd." Regina wore a satisfied grin.

The younger woman pouted. The lawyer poked her arm with a finger and tilted her head to the cozy group under the tree. "Let's go rejoin them before Henry discovers all their secrets."

Emma laughed, and the brunette smiled at her as they rejoined the group.

* * *

They'd been at the park for some time, and it was starting to get a bit late in the day. Emma worried at her lip with her teeth. If they tried to drive back home now they'd definitely get caught in traffic. She hadn't even realized how much time had passed.

Between the boys and the adults, there was never nothing to talk about. They'd even had a few quick games of hide and seek for the boys. It had been just an amazing day. One of the better days of Emma's life. She knew that no matter what happened, today would be a treasured memory.

Emma eyed the time on her cell phone again, before deciding to make a call. "Hey, I'm just going to step away for a minute to make a call." Her gaze drifted between Regina and Mary as she spoke. Both nodded. Emma shot them a smile and took a number of steps away.

The blonde blew out a breath, and hit one on her speed dial.

"_Eugenia speaking." _Granny's usual gruff voice made Emma smile.

"Hey Gran, we've kind of lost track of time and it's later in the day than I realized. It's almost dinner time, and I was thinking that maybe Henry and I would spend the night here tonight if you don't mind." Emma didn't really need permission, but she _did_ have Henry, and she respected Granny.

"_That sounds fine my girl. I take it you're having a good time?"_ There was a smile in the older woman's voice.

"Yeah, it was only a little awkward at first, but with the kids and Regina, well. They're really nice people Granny." Emma's voice was full of wonder.

"_That makes me really happy to hear Emma._" There was a short pause. _"Maybe the next time you want to meet up with them you can invite them here. I'd love to meet them as well. I'll arrange it so Ruby and I can both have a day off. It'll be a family day."_

Tears came to green eyes unbidden. "You really are the best Gran."

_"Gotta lead by example, girl!"_ Emma could picture the twinkle in Gran's periwinkle eyes.

"See you tomorrow Gran." Emma waited to hear Granny's goodbye, and hung up.

She walked back over to the group with a smile on her face. "Granny said we could stay the night, I was thinking we could go out to dinner and then maybe you could direct me and Henry to a decently priced, but not yucky hotel."

Mary and Regina shared a meaningful look.

The petite older woman was first to speak up. "Perhaps you'd like to stay at Regina's instead?" Mary would have loved to offer her own home, but figured Emma wasn't ready for that yet.

The blonde's green eyes blinked in surprise. "Uh, I don't know." She looked at Regina, who was smiling. "Would you be okay with that Regina?"

"Oh, of course. I have plenty of room." Still smiling, she glanced at the older couple. "Perhaps we can all just go back to my house and order take out? We've had such a lovely day I don't want to end it in a crowded restaurant."

Regina, of course, had a plan. If she had her way, she'd have a very full house tonight. She smiled inwardly.

David looked at his wife, who nodded with a serene smile on her face. "That sounds great Regina." His blue eyes shone at the younger brunette gratefully.

All eyes turned to Emma. The blonde was biting her lip. Henry couldn't take it any more, and he leapt at his foster sister. "Oh pleeeeeease Emma? It'll be so cool to have everyone together!"

Roland squirmed and followed his new hero. "Yes, please Em-ma! I like Henry."

Emma sighed and ran a hand through her hair. "Alright, alright. Jeez, but you two need to put those eyes away, they're lethal."

The boys hopped up and cheered in victory, and Henry eagerly gathered his things to put in his backpack. Roland opted to help him, and the older boy patiently waited as the smaller boy carefully placed the picture book in his backpack.

The adults could only smile.

David clapped his hands together, "Alright let's get this show on the road!" He scooped up Roland to hoist over his shoulders, one hand steadying the boy's back. At Henry's slightly wistful look, he scooped up the older boy in one arm as well. Regina eyed them carefully.

Mary squawked, "David be careful with the children!"

Her husband wasn't phased. "No worries M&M, they hardly weigh a thing."

The older brunette rolled her eyes. "Men."

Emma grabbed Henry's backpack and lead the way to the parking area. They divided back up into the vehicles they came in. The blonde was supposed to follow Regina so she patiently waited for the older woman to buckle her son in to his booster seat.

Henry was bouncing in the passenger seat excitedly, still full of energy.

"Your parents are so awesome Emma!" the boy was peering over at the silver SUV Mary and David arrived in.

He didn't notice Emma wince at his word choice. "Yeah, kid. They seem like pretty good people."

"Are you going to meet up with them again?" Henry turned to face his foster sister expectantly.

"Oh, yeah. Granny wants to invite them back home. She said she and Ruby would even take a day off so we could have a family day." Emma was trying to suppress a smile at the memory.

Henry's green eyes were wide. "Whoa! All of us will be together! Granny and Ruby too!" He bit his lip. "Will you invite Regina and Roland too? Roland is kinda cool for a little kid."

Emma thought it probably didn't hurt that Roland had immediately latched on to Henry with a sort of hero worship when the older boy had started telling him all sorts of imaginative stories. "Sure kid, whatever you want. I think Regina is kinda family to Mary and David anyway."

The boy frowned a little at her phrasing. "Why don't you call them Mom and Dad?"

The blonde rubbed at her face, but noticed that Regina had settled in to her BMW and was pulling out of her parking space. "We'll talk about this later kid, I've gotta follow Regina and I want to focus on that so we don't get in any accidents or miss any turns."

Henry frowned at having to wait, but didn't want to push his luck. The day had already been too good to be sent off to bed before his usual bed time.

* * *

After much debate, they settled on an Italian place to order from so the adults could get something substantial and the kids could have pizza. Emma suggested two pizzas, as she fully intended to graze on it, and Henry had a pretty big appetite.

When the food got there they crowded in to Regina's formal dining room, though they were far from being formal in it. Containers and bags were scattered everywhere, and laughter rang loose and free.

Emma had to catch her breath more than once at how wonderful the feeling was. Mary and David had been great all day, devoting lots of attention to Henry and Roland. The young woman could tell they were itching to ask her a million questions, but had respected the fact that Emma wasn't ready for that yet.

The blonde's attention turned her left, toward the head of the table, where Regina was sitting next to her son. Roland was insistent that his mommy needed a bite of his pizza, and she couldn't help but laugh. As the brunette leaned forward, the little boy all but shoved the slice into her face, and she took a delicate bite though sauce and cheese had been smeared all over her face and mouth.

"Mm, thank you so much baby. It was delicious." There was humor in the brunette's voice.

Regina waited for her son to turn away before carefully wiping her face with a napkin. She turned to Emma with an amused expression. "Did I get it all?"

Emma guffawed. There was tomato sauce still on the older woman's eyebrow and nose. The blonde pointed to the affected areas. Regina easily got the sauce from her brow, but seemed to be struggling with the sauce on her nose.

Walking by, Mary noticed her daughter laughing, and rolled her eyes. She smoothly stepped toward the younger brunette and tugged her chin over.

"Oh, for goodness sake." The older brunette licked her thumb and rubbed the sauce away.

Regina blushed hard, and Emma was laughing uproariously.

"Oh my god, that was such a mom thing to do!" The blonde was gasping for breath.

Mary leaned forward and kissed Regina's forehead. "Don't be embarrassed sweetie. I'll get Emma sooner or later." She gave the lawyer a wink.

Emma's laughter stopped with wide eyes. Still blushing, Regina managed to send her blonde friend a smirk.

David was whispering in Henry's ear on the other side of Emma, and Henry couldn't suppress a smirk of his own.

The dark-haired boy's green eyes twinkled as he thought about David's plan. He took a rather messy bite of his pizza, and enjoyed the feeling of the grease and sauce around his mouth. Henry shot David a quick look before leaning over to lay wet, sloppy kisses on Emma's cheek.

A shriek escaped Emma before she could stop herself, and she playfully pushed at Henry. "Oh my god, kid, that's so gross!"

Henry was laughing, and settled back into his chair. David carefully wiped at the boy's face with a soft cloth, and he leaned down to whisper a "Good job" into a small ear proudly. The nine-year-old was beaming.

Emma was wiping at her own face. The blonde was grimacing, but she had to keep fighting back a smile. She eyed Mary with dread from across the table as she finished. "Did I get it all?" she asked tentatively.

Mary's green eyes glinted, and she tauntingly licked a thumb. Emma's eyes widened.

Brown eyes rolled, and Regina leaned forward to quickly wipe at a lingering smear of red on Emma's cheek.

Emma grinned, and she poked her tongue out at Mary devilishly.

Regina scoffed. "Well if you wanted to act like a child perhaps I should have let her treat you like one."

The blonde woman's grin turned into a playful scowl.

"Ah there we go. A nice jaded, adult expression." The lawyer's tone was sardonic.

"Mommy?" All eyes turned to Roland. "Mommy, I need a bath." His declaration was very clear.

"That you do, dear." Coffee colored eyes took in the cheese and sauce clinging to ringlets of his dark hair. She turned to face the adults. "Well, I'm going to take Roland up for a bath. Mary, would you mind showing everyone to the living room when you're done? Perhaps you can all select a movie to watch with Henry."

Mary nodded, and Regina moved to carefully remove her son from his booster seat. The little boy gave a wave over his mom's shoulder as she carried him out of the dining room.

David was quick to stand up, and Henry emulated him. The tall man pointed his chin to the left. "Why don't we go check out the movies while the ladies finish." Emma eyed them, but didn't object. She trusted David enough with Henry already, and the thought warmed her a little.

The blonde toyed with her fork as they stepped out. She had a sudden realization she was alone with her birth mom. "So."

Mary took a nervous swallow of her drink. "I know we haven't been focusing on you too much today, but I hope you realize we just didn't want to overwhelm you. We very much want to get to know you, as much as you'll allow us."

Emma blew out a heavy breath through her nose. "No, I got that. I appreciate it. I want you to understand that I do want to get to know you guys too, but it's just so hard after all these years thinking my parents abandoned me."

She held up a hand when it looked like Mary was going to speak. "No, I know you guys didn't abandon me. Actually, it's really great knowing you've been looking for me all these years. It's all a kid every dreams about in foster care, you know? But, despite what happened, I can't erase the years of _feeling_ abandoned."

Her birth mother gave her a soft look. "David and I understand that, as much as we are able." She smiled sadly. "Neither of us want to overwhelm you, but we do want you to know we love you _so_ much. When you're ready, there's something we've been keeping for you."

Emma shot her an inquisitive look, and Mary took another sip of her drink. "We wrote you letters every year on the anniversary of your kidnapping." There were tears in her pained eyes, and for once that day, Emma didn't resist the temptation to get up and hug the woman.

Mary gave out a soft gasp, but melted into the hug easily.

"I'm not comfortable calling you it yet, but I want you to know you seem like you're an amazing mom." Emma's words were soft against the pixie-cut of her mother's hair.

The petite brunette clutched Emma tighter for a moment. She pulled back and wiped at her eyes before tears could fall. A bright smile was fixed to her face as she addressed Emma. "Come on, knowing the boys they've picked something with far too many explosions."

Emma laughed and nodded, "Well, a few explosions aren't too bad."

They headed to the living room, warmth coiled tightly with happiness deep in both women.

* * *

Regina woke in the middle of the night. She paused for a moment, not sure what had awoken her. Hearing nothing, she decided to step out and check on her son just to be sure.

The brunette opened the door to Roland's room quietly and looked over at his small twin bed. He was still. She heard a soft groan, and glanced to the bed on the opposite side of the room.

Roland had been insistent that Henry sleep in the spare bed, and the older boy had readily agreed with a smile on his face.

Regina frowned over at the restless figure on the spare bed. Her maternal instincts in full force, she stepped over to Henry without hesitation.

The boy was clearly having a nightmare of some sort, and Regina instinctively sat with him to rub his back. She hummed a soft lullaby she'd used on Roland when he was upset, and thankfully Henry stilled a few moments later.

The anxiety in Regina's chest eased. She smoothed the tousled hair on Henry's head and waited a few moments longer. As the boy remained still, she decided it was safe to leave.

A little more awake than she'd like, she made her way downstairs for a glass of milk. She was startled to see a figure settled in at the counter of her kitchen. Regina flicked the light on.

Emma blinked at the brunette, her eyes needing a few moments to adjust.

Regina quirked her head to the side. "Why are you sitting in the dark at," she glanced at the clock, "two in the morning?"

The blonde woman shrugged. "Just too much excitement today, I guess." A frown marred her face. "Why are you up this late?"

The lawyer gave her a half smile. "One of the boys was having a nightmare. Mommy senses, I guess." She shrugged.

"Oh. Was it Henry?" Emma was a little concerned.

Regina nodded automatically. "Yes, but a little back rub and a lullaby eased him back in to happy dreams. So I hope, anyway."

Emma sighed in relief. "Good. I'm glad you heard him."

The older woman made a noncommittal noise in her throat. "Look, I was going to get myself a glass of milk and watch a little TV. Would you like to join me?"

The younger woman shrugged. "Sure. Beats sitting in the dark."

Regina poured them both two medium-sized glasses of milk and led the way to the living room. She let Emma take a seat first, then handed her both cups as she settled in with the remote in one hand.

The brunette tugged the throw from the back of the couch and settled it over her bare legs and accepted her glass from Emma. "You're welcome to share the blanket if you get cold, dear." She clicked the TV on.

Emma gulped a little at her milk, trying not to notice the hard peaks brushing against the satin camisole to her right. Regina didn't seem to notice as she examined the digital TV guide.

The younger woman shivered a little, and she grudgingly tugged the blanket to cover her own cotton clad legs. Their thighs brushed together and Emma's pulse picked up a bit. _Come on, not the time!_

Regina turned to face the other woman. "You okay with The Discovery Channel?" Emma quickly nodded, a little afraid to speak. The lawyer flashed her a grin. "Great," and the brunette turned back to face the television.

Emma relaxed as she finished her milk, and noting Regina had also finished hers, she grasped both glasses and carefully placed them on coasters on the end table to her left. Regina flashed her a smile, and Emma settled back in next to her.

A little while later, both sets of eyes were drowsily blinking at the screen.

"This couch is sinfully comfortable," Emma groaned.

The older woman yawned. "We should probably go back upstairs." She didn't move.

The blonde woman felt a weight settle on her shoulder, and moments later she heard soft snores. Emma chuckled and tugged the remote from her friend's hand. She hit the power button, and settled her head back against the couch. There was no way she had the energy to get up.


	6. Before it Breaks

**A/N**: You get a little fluff at the start, but...**Dark themes ahead, read with caution. May trigger some things for people.**

My use of the law has been loosely realistic at best. My knowledge is mostly theoretical, and I'm more familiar with criminal applications than other areas. I hope any legal professionals reading can continue to suspend their disbelief.

* * *

Regina was first to wake. Before she opened her eyes she drowsily noted that she was very warm and comfortable. As her eyes slid open she became embarrassed. In the night Emma had leaned her back on the arm of the sofa with her legs stretched out over the rest of the cushions, and Regina was draped over her.

The brunette carefully began to extricate herself, determined not to wake her blonde companion. It was rather difficult. She was shifting her weight slowly, before determining that she'd have to sling one leg over for balance if she didn't want to put too much weight on the younger woman.

The lawyer took a breath, and swiftly swung her right leg over and across so her toes were resting on the ground. She pushed herself up, now nearly straddling the form beneath her. Green eyes sleepily blinked at her, and Regina froze.

"'Gina?" the voice was coarse and still full of sleep.

Regina reacted quickly, shifting all her weight to her left hand, and using her right to lightly brush through Emma's blonde locks. "Shhh, sweetie go back to sleep it's still early."

Emma blinked sleepily at her once more, and closed her eyes. "Mmkay," she mumbled.

The brunette quickly pushed up and off the couch and breathed a sigh of relief. That was almost completely awkward. She wiped the light sheen of perspiration from her brow. She turned toward the hallway, only to see an amused Henry standing there.

Regina's cheeks grew warm at the goofy look on the boy's face.

"Why were you both sleeping on the couch?" Henry was smart enough to whisper, though there was mirth in his voice and a smile on his face.

The lawyer sighed, and grasped his shoulder to lead him into the kitchen.

When they arrived, she began to speak. "We were both having trouble sleeping last night, so we decided to watch some television. I'm afraid we fell asleep." She didn't want to bring up the fact that she'd caught him in the midst of a nightmare.

Henry looked thoughtful. "Oh, that makes sense." He looked around the kitchen. "Hm, what's for breakfast?"

Finally remembering that she was standing in her kitchen in nothing but her long camisole and a pair of very brief matching shorts, Regina tucked her arms around herself. "Well if you give me a few minutes to go get dressed, I'll come back and get started. Would you like some juice while you wait, dear?"

The boy nodded eagerly. "Do you have apple?"

Regina nodded, "Of course, let me pour you a nice big glass." It only took her a moment to serve him, and she quickly escaped up to her bedroom to put on something more appropriate for company.

* * *

Emma was slowly drifting awake on the couch, and yawned while she stretched her long limbs. She blinked her eyes open, trying to wake up more. Green eyes looked around the room, noting she was indeed still lying on the couch. Her mind flashed to an image of Regina straddling her in just her satin camisole on this very couch, and she blushed. _I'm such a perv for having a dream like that!_

The blonde sniffed at the air and noted some very delicious smells. Her mouth started to water, and she glanced down at herself. She debated getting dressed like an adult or appeasing her stomach. With a sigh, she opted to be an adult. Regina and both her parents were here in addition to the children, and she'd really rather give everyone a good impression.

Emma's long legs made short work of the stairs, and she stepped in to the guest bedroom she'd been allocated the night before. Her jeans and shirt from the previous day were right where she'd left them. She picked them up and headed to the guest bathroom down the hall, which was thankfully unoccupied.

The young woman took one of the toothbrushes off the sink still fresh in its packaging and brushed her teeth quickly. After splashing some water on her face and patting it dry, she pulled off the borrowed lounge pants and t-shirt. It only took a moment to get back in to the comfort of her own clothes, and she tugged her hair back into a quick bun.

She eyed herself in the mirror a few moments, deciding she looked like a passable adult, and left for the kitchen.

David and Mary were already seated at the kitchen bar on stools, mugs of what was probably coffee in their hands. Henry and Roland were out of the way of the main area on the floor playing with a mix of toys both boys had collected.

Regina was a force to be reckoned with as she maneuvered around the oven and kitchen island in dark leggings and a soft blue blouse. The woman looked adorable in her simple white apron, hair tucked behind an ear as she overlooked various pans and checked on the oven.

David noticed Emma first, and gave her a big grin. "Coffee, milk, juice?"

The blonde blinked at him. "Uh, coffee would be nice. My sleep was weird last night."

"Sure thing, Emma." His smile was as genuine as always, and the younger woman idly wondered if her birth father ever stopped smiling.

The well-built man was obviously familiar with Regina's kitchen and had a mug filled for his daughter in no time. He set the mug down at an empty spot at the counter, putting out some cream and sugar as well.

Emma slid onto the stool in front of the mug of coffee, and nodded her head in thanks as she added a fair amount of both cream and sugar to the mug.

Noticing Emma looking around, Mary quickly noticed she lacked something to stir with and handed her daughter the spoon she'd used to stir her own coffee. Emma smiled, and mixed the contents of her mug.

Regina spoke up from her position in front of the oven. "Just another few moments on the croissants. Mary, David, would you mind taking the main dishes to the dining table? I've already put some trivets out for the hot dishes."

The older couple was quick to comply, efficiently taking the hot pans to be set out. The brunette eyed the remaining adult in the room. "Emma, dear, would you mind taking the bowl of fresh fruit and also help set the table?" Regina's voice was a little hesitant, but Emma smiled and easily agreed to help.

Between the three adults everything was put out and the table set within moments, and Regina came in just in time with a basket full of fresh, homemade croissants. The boys trailed after her, eager to eat. Everyone settled in to their seats from the night before.

Emma eyed the feast in front of her, and sent the lawyer a large grin. "Geez Regina, you pulled out all the stops. Granny will be happy to know you helped fill a bit of Henry's hollow legs."

Regina preened a little, "Growing boys need to have a good meal in the morning."

Henry just glared at Emma from his seat to the right.

Odd dream aside, Emma was having a good morning. It was kind of nice to wake up to such a large, happy group of people once in a while.

* * *

The drive home was easy and they easily avoided any traffic. Both passenger and driver of the Volkswagen were stuffed from breakfast and generally content.

"So, Emma. Why don't you call Mary and David Mom and Dad?" Henry felt he'd waited long enough.

The driver sighed. Of course Henry wouldn't let it drop.

"Henry," she began in a cautious tone. "I know that to you everything seems really simple, but you have to understand that I'm a lot older than you and I've had to deal with more years in the system. My feelings about my parents were complicated before and now that we've found them those feelings didn't just magically disappear. I have a lot of resentment and pain stored up that I can't let go of easily, no matter how much I'd like to. Mary and David are great," she glanced over at Henry to catch his expression. "But it's going to take time for me to get used to the idea of them as my parents."

Henry's face was thoughtful. "Okay." He bit his lip. "You and Regina slept together last night."

Emma had just taken a sip from a bottle of water the woman in question had given her before they departed, and she had to swallow hard to avoid spitting it out in surprise. She felt her face grow red. Henry didn't understand the other meaning in what he'd said, of course.

The blonde coughed a little. "Oh, you noticed that eh?"

"Yeah, when I came downstairs this morning she had to climb over you to get off the couch. It looked pretty funny." Henry was smiling at the memory.

Emma's brows rose in surprise, and then furrowed in thought. _Hm, so maybe not a dream. I'm not a total pervert._

"Regina and I have become pretty good friends, I think. We've bonded a little over her rescuing me all the time." Emma was smiling again. "We also got to talk a fair bit yesterday. She's good people, you know?" She glanced at Henry again, thinking about how the brunette had soothed his nightmares the previous night.

Henry was nodding his head vigorously. "Regina is really nice. She's been a good mom to Roland too, I can tell. She doesn't treat him like he's not really her own kid. His room is so cool!" Surprisingly the boy wasn't too envious. He was just happy the other little boy was well cared for and loved. Henry had been lucky to find the Lucas family, and Roland was lucky to have found Regina.

The rest of the drive was mostly void of conversation, though the two did crank up the radio and sing loudly every once in a while.

* * *

Emma's brow creased as she pulled up to park in her usual spot on the curb. There were a lot of cars parked along the street, more than a few news vans. _Shit, what now?_

"Henry, when I pull up and park, be ready to make a break for the cottage door. Don't wait for me. Get your bag ready. Got it?" Emma's voice was commanding, and Henry took in her grim expression seriously.

"Okay, Emma." He trusted that she would tell him what was going on later.

As soon as she'd pulled the car in to park, a horde of people swarmed from their vehicles. "Now, Henry! Go!"

Both opened their doors hurriedly, and Henry was off like a rocket. His smaller form easily slipped around people and he made it to the door way before Emma.

Emma was, once again, half blinded by cameras. The chaos of too many questions flying at her was as disconcerting as ever. Luckily, the crowd didn't totally halt her movement, so eventually she made her way to the cottage door. She was inside a few minutes after her foster brother.

The blonde growled, completely confused as to what had reinvigorated the media's interest in her.

"Gran? Ruby?" She called out loudly, hoping one or the other was here to hopefully enlighten her.

Ruby stepped in to the hallway from the living room, the expression on her face grim.

"Emma, it's not good." Her voice was quiet, and sounded more ominous than her words.

Emma gulped. She was a little afraid, and very worried. She wordlessly followed Ruby back in to the living room and took a seat on the overstuffed sofa heavily.

Her foster sister was pacing back and forth in front of the coffee table, hands running through long, dark locks nervously.

"They somehow got to your sealed records. Everything, they know everything Emma." The lanky brunette paused, her next words weighing heavily in her mind. "They know about Killian."

The blood drained from Emma's face. "Show me," was all she could manage to choke out.

Ruby's shoulders sagged, and her face was full of regret, shame, and more than a little fear. Her shaky hands picked up a gossip magazine from the coffee table, and she thrust it in Emma's direction without looking at her face.

Emma took the flashy looking magazine, eyeing the bold headline.

SWAN HEIRESS CONFIRMED FOUND—BUT SHE AIN'T NO PRINCESS!

SHOCKING HISTORY OF VIOLENCE UNCOVERED!

The young woman took a breath. Then another. She flipped further in to the magazine to discover a rather long article all about her.

_Her first known victim, a well respected church going man, was nearly beaten to death with a paperweight. The man's jaw was completely shattered, and to this day he has trouble speaking clearly. Emma Swan (known as Emma Lucas) was only eleven years old at the time, but even then her penchant for violence was clear to all. The girl received a slap on the wrist and was simply sent to another family. This reporter wonders how such a violent creature could get away so easily._

Emma skimmed through, not wanting to rehash everything in her past. She paused at the first mention of Killian.

_Killian Jones was a very friendly, popular boy. Known for his good looks and charm, no one knows what set the then fifteen-year-old Emma Swan off. I'm sure they wish they would have known what it is to prevent such a terrible tragedy from occurring. A seventeen year old Killian Jones was working on his beloved car one Saturday evening when the young Ms. Swan struck. In only fifteen minutes, she beat the poor boy within an inch of his life _with her bare hands_. The boy's own hand was so mangled he no longer has any use in it. His face was so disfigured when first responders arrived on the scene even his own mother had trouble identifying him. Once again, Ms. Swan received a slap on the wrist. Was it pity from the judge because she was in foster care? This reporter has no idea but..._

The blonde didn't want to read any more. She was furious. She was scared. She was ashamed.

Emma wasn't sure what to do. She eyed the article again blindly, and after a moment her eyes focused on the by-line. Happy Coleman.

The young woman cursed at herself. She should have let Regina get the man fired. Her head popped up in thought. _Regina!_

The blonde looked up at her foster sister, who had been watching her worriedly. Emma stood up and gave her a quick hug, the emotion in her throat too much to speak. This would have brought on a lot of pain for Ruby as well, and more than anything that's what Emma regretted most about this stupid article.

Emma nodded to herself grimly and grabbed her cell phone before heading up to her room.

* * *

Regina paced back and forth, waiting on a very important call. Emma's call forty-five minutes ago had shocked her. The lawyer's mind had raced. There was a lot that could go wrong right now. Now that everything was out in the public it was a huge minefield. Regina was good with the law. She wasn't equipped to handle the public forum with the delicacy that this situation would require.

Luckily, she was finally on good terms with someone who could help.

Her cellphone went off, and the brunette breathed a sigh of relief.

"Zelena," the lawyer's voice was grateful. "I'm so glad you could return my call. I need your help."

"_What's the problem then?"_ her accented voice was businesslike.

Regina blew out a long breath. "I think it's better if we just go to the source. Can you come over soon?"

There was a long pause. _"I just have a few things to wrap up, but I can be there in about an hour. Is that satisfactory?"_

"Yes, that would be great. Thank you." Regina couldn't keep the worry out of her voice.

"_Don't worry, Regina. Between the two of us, I'm sure the problem is far from insurmountable."_ Her half-sister's tone was surprisingly warm, and once again Regina was grateful that they'd hashed things out a few years ago.

It hadn't been easy, but the unique relationship they had now was more than worth every argument, petty move, and vindictive word they'd had to muddle through.

"I'll see you in an hour."

Zelena murmured her agreement, and the call ended.

Regina stared at her phone for a few minutes before deciding to call and check in with Mary. The phone only rang once before she heard a voice on the other end.

"_Regina! Have you seen that horrible gossip magazine? All these things they're saying about Emma!"_ Mary had clearly been crying.

"Yes, Mary. I'm aware. Emma called me. I've called someone who can help handle it." Her voice was soothing.

"_But, Regina, all these things they're saying...I know I read about some of them when you did the background check—they make everything seem so much worse!"_ There was panic in the older woman's voice now.

"That's what they do, dear. It's barely even one side of the story." Regina did her best not to sneer.

"_Will Emma be alright?"_ The concern and fear in Mary's voice was nearly palpable.

"I'll take care of it. I promise you, I'm doing my best to make sure she isn't hurt any worse in all this." The lawyer's words were overflowing with determination.

"_Thank you Regina. I love you like a daughter, you know?"_ Mary finally sounded a little better, the normal warmth returning to her voice.

Regina cleared her throat, ignoring the moisture in her eyes. "I know, Mary." She paused and uttered words she usually only spared for her son. "I love you too."

There was silence for a few moments as both women absorbed the moment. "I'm going to bring Roland by in case I need to stay overnight after speaking with Emma, is that alright?"

"_Of course, Roland is always welcome._"

"It's settled then, I'll see you in a bit."

They said their goodbyes after that, and Regina set about packing an overnight bag just in case. That done, she stepped out to warn Aurora about another possible overnight trip.

It was going to be a long day, and the shame was that it had started off so perfectly. The brunette let the warm thought of waking up with Emma on the couch flow over her for just a moment, before forcing herself to face reality.

It was going to be a long day.

* * *

The drive to Emma's town was filled with conversation. Regina filled her sister in on everything she knew for the first hour, and after that they'd done a little catching up.

Though their relationship was better than it had ever been, they were still both busy, successful women and rarely got a chance to see each other.

"Have you spoken to Mother recently?" Zelena eventually asked.

Regina shook her head. "I try my best to just avoid her as much as possible these days. She was a little hurt when I didn't join her firm."

Zelena blinked. "Well, it's been years though hasn't it? Surely that's long enough for her to get over it."

Brown eyes shot her a look, one eyebrow raised.

"Right. She really has gotten a bit better, you know?" Blue eyes were wistful.

"I'll take your word for it, dear." Regina's voice was noncommittal.

The red-headed woman sighed. "I just wish we could all get along."

The brunette reached out her free hand to squeeze her half-sister's hand, which was resting comfortably on the center console. "Things are better now than they have been for a while, it just takes time."

"Well we won't have forever, you know. Mother isn't getting any younger." Zelena sounded a little worried.

Regina's brow creased. "Is she sick? Do you know something?"

Zelena shook her head. "No, not at all. It is true, though. Our time is limited."

The lawyer hummed a little to herself. Her sister was a few years older, and apparently had been thinking a lot about the subject. Regina decided she would do what she could.

"If you like," her voice was very careful, "I will try with Mother again. For your sake."

Her sister's smile shone brilliantly from the passenger seat. "That's all I could ask."

The remainder of the drive was silent.

"We're here," Regina murmured ten minutes later. She carefully directed her car to park around the corner of the cottage since there really wasn't room to park where she normally did. They were a bit later than she'd anticipated, but Zelena had wanted to grab some clothes as well just in case they ended up staying the night.

Regina stepped out of the car and smoothed her dark gray pencil skirt and blazer. She glanced over at her sister, who was also professionally dressed in a sleek black pantsuit, her heels making her seem that much taller. The lawyer was sure the media would have a field day with their presence.

It simply couldn't be helped though, they needed more information from Emma to be able to handle things. She sighed before nodding to her sister. "Let's get this done."

They briskly walked to the front door, faces unreadable and completely ignoring everyone with cameras and recording devices. Zelena was first to knock on the door, and they waited patiently as someone peeked from the curtain to identify the visitors.

Ruby pulled the door open, clearly relieved to see Regina. She eyed the tall red-headed woman carefully, but trusted the lawyer enough to let them both in without question.

"Emma is in the living room." The lanky brunette's voice was unusually timid. Regina nodded and led the way to the room in question, Zelena's long legs easily keeping up.

Emma was seated in one of the armchairs, arms crossed protectively over her chest as she leaned back into the back cushion. She didn't budge as Regina and Zelena entered the room.

Zelena shot her sister a look, brow raised. The lawyer could only shake her head. They stepped over to the front of the couch.

"Emma, I want you to meet Zelena Wice. She'll be helping us figure out how to handle the current media issue." Zelena had stepped toward the seated woman, hand extended respectfully.

The blonde woman eyed the hand warily, and grudgingly shook it. "Nice to meet you." Her tone suggested otherwise.

Regina sighed internally, but didn't betray any emotion outwardly. Zelena shot her another look and then both women settled on the overstuffed sofa.

"I understand that there must be a lot going on with you right now, but in order for Zelena to help you need to tell her as much as possible as honestly as possible." The brunette's voice was tender as she tried to coax Emma out of her sulk.

Emma scowled, but didn't speak a word.

The red-headed woman leaned closer to pat Regina on the knee whisper into an ear. "Let me try, love."

Zelena turned to face the pugnacious young woman. "I'll be blunt with you Emma. Right now a lot of people are privy to a great deal of information that should have remained private. Unfortunately, this information has been presented in probably the worst way possible all simply to try and hurt you the most. I'm sure there's more to each story, and if you're willing to share your perspective I'm sure that we can handle this in a way that will ease the media presence from your life and hopefully preserve your reputation."

"Zelena is the best at what she does, Emma," Regina was quick to add as she glanced fondly at her sister. She returned her gaze to Emma, whose face was still stony.

Emma gritted her teeth and looked directly at Regina. "Can I speak to you in the kitchen for a minute?" The young woman abruptly stood up and walked to the kitchen, not waiting for a response.

Regina gritted her teeth, but got up to follow Emma. Her sister had come all this way to help and Emma was being more than a little rude. She shot Zelena an apologetic look before going through the kitchen door.

As soon as the brunette was in the kitchen, Emma turned to face her, her voice as sharp as the expression on her face. "What the hell are you doing bringing some stranger here to talk about some _very_ personal things? I don't care who the hell she is to you or how the hell close you _think_ you are, but I don't share this shit with just anyone!"

The lawyer mentally counted to ten. Then she counted backwards. When she felt she had a handle on her temper she finally responded, her tone full of fire. "My sister went out of her way to drop _everything _she was doing to come help you! She really is th—"

Emma's expression melted into surprise and confusion. Heat rose to her cheeks and she cut Regina off with a soft, "Sister?"

Regina's tirade immediately stopped, and she sighed. "Yes, my sister. I know how private you are Emma, I wouldn't just bring anyone in to help with this. You can trust her."

"You realize the two of you don't look anything alike, right?" Emma was mentally comparing the two, and there really was nothing they had visually in common other than that they were both beautiful and dressed sharply.

The brunette's hand reached up to rub at a throbbing vein in her forehead. "Technically we're half-sisters, but we generally don't make that distinction. We've been through a lot of things and we're very close."

Emma was supremely embarrassed and there was a sour taste in her mouth as she realized how she'd just completely lost it on Regina when she was trying to help her _again_. She'd entirely misunderstood the body language between the two other women.

"I'm really sorry for being rude and snapping at you Regina. I'm pretty mixed up about stuff right now, and...all that stuff in that gossip rag isn't just personal—those are some of the darkest parts of my life I would rather bury than face." She swallowed hard. "If you really think telling your sister will help, I believe you. It's just," she swallowed again, "it'll be like baring my soul."

Regina immediately softened, and she grasped the younger woman's shoulders gently. Her gaze was warm cocoa, and Emma melted in to the comfort of the look.

"Emma, if you like I don't have to be there to hear this." The lawyer's voice was just as warm as her caring expression.

The blonde brought a hand up to rest against the hand on her right shoulder. "It's alright. If you're there, maybe it'll be a little easier. We're kind of friends, aren't we?" Her green gaze searched the brown in front of her.

"Yes, Emma. We're definitely friends." Regina dropped her arms, but kept contact with Emma's hand, tangling their fingers together. "Come on, let's get this over with. Remember, you can take as many breaks as you need." Emma nodded in understanding, and let the lawyer lead her back in to the living room by the hand.

Zelena didn't comment on the hand-holding, though she definitely made a mental note. She let both women settle back in to their previous positions before prompting Emma. "Let's just handle it like ripping off a plaster; the sooner you get it over with, the better."

Emma nodded grudgingly, and let her mind wander to memories she usually ignored. "The first incident this guy brings up? The one with the church guy and the paperweight?"

At Zelena's nod, she continued. "Well, what I've never told anyone about that, except Granny and a therapist, is...that _decent, church-going_ guy was a fucking pedophile. He'd been touching me for over a year before I did anything about it. Not for me," her gaze was distant, "but for my new foster sister. She was such a sweet kid, and she was only in the system because her parents had died in a horrible car accident and they were waiting for her older brother to come back from overseas. He was in the army."

Emma leaned forward to grab her glass of water off the coffee table and took a sip. " I never told my foster parents what that guy did. I was too scared they wouldn't believe me. I'd seen it happen before, you know? So when they said it might be a good idea for my foster sister to get counseling from that guy I could _not_ let him spoil her. She was so much better than that."

Regina was biting her cheek so hard it drew blood. She didn't want Emma to think she pitied her, so she refrained from commenting. Her mind was racing with all the things she was feeling, and she knew she couldn't begin to comprehend what Emma was feeling.

As Emma continued on for the next thirty minutes, the lawyer felt her heart break a little more with each story. The younger woman finally paused when it came time for the last, and biggest story.

"Excuse me for a minute." Emma murmured before stepping out of the room.

Zelena could hear quiet voices in another part of the house, and a few moments later Ruby stepped in with a very forlorn looking Emma.

Ruby sat in the chair Emma had been sitting in, and her blonde foster sister perched on the arm of the chair. The lanky brunette's hand reached up to rest in her sister's lap, and Emma tangled their fingers together tightly as Ruby clenched her fingers.

The next voice that spoke up was Ruby. Her voice shook with every word.

"I was sixteen when I first met Killian. I'd seen him around school but I never knew his name or anything. One day he noticed me, and he was all charm and smiles. I got swept away in the romance of it all. He was a pretty popular guy, and pretty good-looking. The sort of guy all the girls wanted to date." She clenched Emma's hand a little tighter.

Regina had a sinking suspicion deep in her gut.

"We'd been dating for a few weeks when he started to pressure me to do more...intimate things with him. I had no problems making out. I had a bit of a reputation at school for making out with pretty much anyone," her smile was pained. "But Killian, he kept pressuring me even though I told him I'd never gone that far with anyone despite what anyone had said. One Friday, we were alone at his place and I guess he just decided he'd waited long enough."

Tears started to gently trickle down her cheeks, and Emma moved in closer, putting an arm around Ruby's shoulder in support.

"I begged, I cried, and I told him no. He just told me to stop playing hard to get—that he knew what I really wanted. I fought him, but he was too strong." She wiped at her tears with her free hand.

"After, he just dropped me off at home like nothing happened. Emma knew something was wrong the moment I walked in the door." She sent her foster sister a grateful look. "I refused to tell her anything. I just showered and scrubbed at myself for a while before crawling in to my room. Eventually, the next day I told her what had happened. That he had r-raped me."

Emma's jaw was clenching as Ruby spoke about this part, and she finally spoke up. "Ever since Ruby met me at a group home, she's always had my back. She is my sister in every sense of the word. She's saved me so many times, and helped me in so many ways."

The next words were hard to understand through her gritted jaw. "When she told me what that fucking creep had done, I just saw red. I hopped on my bike and went straight to his house. I don't even remember when I started hitting him, I just remember when I snapped out of it there was _so much blood_. The worst part is, I really didn't regret it." She paused. "Well, not then at least. I felt he needed to be punished. But later, seeing how he looked...I was horrified by how far I'd gone. I had to go to the hospital for my hands. I broke both against his face." Her words dripped with shame.

"When it was time for sentencing, he actually spoke on my behalf. I had no clue why the dipshit did it until I looked into his face. He was _terrified_ of me. No matter what sentence I got, I would still be out when I turned eighteen. The prosecution had failed to convince anyone that I should be tried as an adult. Luckily, I only used my fists and the judge was sensitive to my difficult history. I think Killian was scared I would finish him off when I got out." Emma's words were solemn as she finished speaking.

The room was quiet for a few minutes, as both Regina and Zelena processed everything they'd been told.

"Emma, I can't imagine what you or Ruby must be feeling. I don't know what you've both had to go through. What I do know is that I can definitely help you. I will take care of this." Zelena's gaze was hard and completely focused. "The media has grossly overstepped its bounds and this egregious error shall be rectified."

Regina spoke up, "I will be speaking to a colleague about pressing a civil suit on your behalf. The intent is not to actually get damages; I fully intend to get people fired and blacklisted."

Zelena tugged at her sister, and whispered quietly into her ear. Regina nodded and turned to the two young women resting on the armchair.

"Zelena and I have some work to do, and we'll be heading over to check in to the B&B here in a few moments. Thank you both for sharing such personal things with us. We will do our best to prevent you from further public pain." Her brown gaze flicked back and forward between Emma and Ruby as she spoke.

The red-headed woman stood, and made her way to the door. Regina hung back for a moment.

The older brunette strode over to the armchair, and tugged Ruby up for a silent hug. Though they weren't close, Ruby melted in to it, more than willing to accept the comfort the woman was offering.

Ruby pulled away a moment later and gave the lawyer a soft smile before stepping away to the bathroom for a private moment.

Emma slowly stood up and stared at Regina for a few seconds. Regina opened her arms, and Emma easily sunk in to the warm embrace. Her pale hands clutched at the fabric of the brunette's blazer, and Regina soothingly rubbed the younger woman's back.

"You are a very strong young woman, Emma." her voice was full of untold emotion.

"Regina?" Zelena's voice called from the hallway some minutes later.

The lawyer sighed, and she untangled herself from Emma slowly, her eyes focused intently on Emma's face. "If you need anything, call me. No matter what it is."

Emma nodded, and Regina leaned in to brush her cheek with a kiss. Without another word, the brunette left to meet her sister in the hallway.

The blonde young woman stood there for a few moments, completely drained from the emotional day.

She hugged herself tightly as she smelled the remnants of Regina's lingering fragrance. She'd trusted the woman with something huge, and what surprised her most of all was that she wasn't worried in the least.

_Regina._

Just thinking her name brought Emma comfort. She worried at her lip for a little while, wondering what it could mean. Emma sighed.

Maybe after all this craziness was over, she'd try to figure it out.


	7. Feel it in my Bones

**A/N**: **Brief mentions of dark themes, readers beware.**

* * *

When Emma woke the next morning, it was well after ten. After Regina and Zelena had left the previous evening, she and Ruby had ended up cuddling on the couch. They'd decided to catch up on episodes of shows that were stored up on the DVR. It didn't take long for Henry to join them, and they'd all remained on the couch until fairly late.

_It wasn't until Granny came home a little after midnight that anyone realized how late it was. Eugenia had smiled tiredly at them in exasperation. She'd wanted to be home for her kids, but with both Emma and Ruby out with no notice she hadn't been able to find enough people to cover the diner at the last minute. The woman couldn't, in good conscience, leave her employees overworked and understaffed._

_Granny's heart ached when she noticed that Ruby's eyes had been red-rimmed from crying. It made her think back to years ago when Emma had been taken in to custody for the assault on Killian. Eugenia had been upset the girl had gone so far, but knew that she wasn't a normally aggressive young woman. It was while Granny was mired in disappointment at her foster daughter that Ruby had revealed what had set Emma off._

_In that instant, she had understood Emma's need for justice, and for a brief moment she'd allowed a sense of pride to swell in her chest. Her heart ached for the turmoil her granddaughter and foster daughter had to go through. Eugenia knew that Emma had later regretted the level of violence she'd fallen to._

"_Kids, you're all up too late. You can barely keep your eyes open," she sighed tiredly._

_Henry was the first to speak up, a little sheepish. "Sorry, Granny. Ruby needed family time. I guess we kinda lost track of time."_

_Ruby ducked her head, and Eugenia rested her hands on her hips. "Ruby, come here for a moment."_

_Her granddaughter reluctantly stood, and made her way over to stand in front of her grandmother, head still down._

"_Look at me, girl." Granny's voice was unusually soft._

_The lanky brunette stiffened, but determinedly raised green eyes to focus on Eugenia._

"_That's my girl." Granny stared at her for a moment, and then tugged Ruby in for a hug. Henry immediately bolted up from the couch to hug Ruby from behind, and Emma was a few steps after him._

_They'd stood there for a few moments, letting Ruby reaffirm that she wasn't alone and she was very much loved. When the hug ended, there was a mysterious moisture in Granny's eyes that no one commented on._

"_Now, all of you get to bed. It's late." Eugenia's voice was a little rougher than normal._

The memory of last night filled Emma with peace. She stretched, noting that the cottage was unusually quiet for this time of day. Henry was still on spring break and Ruby shouldn't have left for work yet.

A yawn escaped her, and she forced herself out of bed to start her day. She swiftly picked out her usual skinny jeans and a loose, red v-neck shirt and made her way to the bathroom to wash up. Ten minutes later she was refreshed and ready for the day. Still not hearing anyone, the blonde decided to make her way to the kitchen to see if Granny had left her any food.

Instead she found a note on the door to the kitchen, Granny's surprisingly nice handwriting unmistakable against the white notepaper.

_Emma,_

_You were out like a light. We all headed to the diner together, come along when you're hungry and you can have breakfast/lunch depending on when you get your butt outta bed. Glad you're sleeping well again._

_-Granny_

She laughed as she scrolled to the bottom and noticed an additional note in Henry's childish scrawl.

_Give Regina a big hug today! Look outside!_

_-Henry_

Emma's brows furrowed, and she walked over to the window out of sheer curiosity. At first glance, she had no idea what to look for. After a few moments her eyes widened in surprise. There were no unfamiliar cars parked in or around the cottage any more. All of the reporters that had been camped out in their vehicles were gone.

The blonde was completely shocked. Legally they had been unable to do anything about the reporters while they were lawfully parked on a public roadway and remained in their privately owned vehicles. She was a little in awe at this momentary freedom, and decided to take advantage of it while she could.

Emma quickly made her way to the front hallway to put on her boots and grab her keys from the entryway table. It was time to join her family for, she looked at the hallway clock, lunch. She took her time walking to her little Volkswagen, whistling a jaunty tune as she unlocked her door and slid inside.

She was at the diner in a matter of moments, and as she stepped out of the bug her whistling resumed. Emma paused before walking to the door of the diner, eyeing the parking lot across the street at the Bed & Breakfast. A grin overtook her face when she noticed Regina's BMW still parked there.

The blonde woman continued inside, blinking a little as she entered. Green eyes peered around for familiar faces. Spotting Henry seated at the counter talking avidly to Ashley behind the counter, she made her way over to sit next to him.

"Hey Henry, how's it goin'?" She was in a very cheerful mood today.

Henry turned to her, his own green eyes lighting up. "Hey Emma! It's going great, don't you think? Did you notice all the reporters were gone? I think Regina must have used magic to get rid of them."

Emma chuckled, "She does seem like she's a little magical, doesn't she?"

"Well thanks for that lovely compliment, dear." Regina's voice sounded from behind Emma, clearly amused.

The younger woman blushed, and turned to face Zelena and Regina whom had just entered the diner.

Henry nudged his foster sister, and Emma cleared her throat, a serious expression overtaking her face.

"Henry's orders, you understand," she intoned to a confused brunette before Emma stepped forward and enveloped the lawyer in a big hug.

Regina melted in to it, inhaling deeply and absorbing Emma's unique scent. Brown orbs blinked as the hug ended. "What was that for?"

Emma beamed a high wattage smile at the shorter woman. "For giving me a reporter-free morning." She resumed her seat, and Regina opted to sit next to her. An amused Zelena sat on her half-sister's other side.

The blonde woman turned to face the lawyer. "So, how did you do it anyway?"

The lawyer pursed her lips, but didn't respond. She looked pointedly in Henry's direction.

The younger woman glanced at the boy and bit her lip. "Let's put our orders in and then go sit at a booth so we can talk."

Henry's head perked up at this, and his green eyes narrowed at his foster sister. "Are you trying to ditch me so you can talk about adult stuff?"

"Yep," Emma was quick to confirm. "Don't follow us or I'll start kissing you in public."

The dark haired boy's eyes widened. "You're _evil_. I'm staying right here." He scowled.

The blonde grinned, and turned to tell Ashley what she wanted. Regina and Zelena proceeded to do the same, and stood to follow Emma to a booth after they'd finished. Emma gestured for the two other women to sit first, and she slid in next to Regina once she'd picked a side.

Regina tucked a lock of hair behind her ear nervously when she noted Emma's proximity, but didn't comment.

"So, spill." Emma wasn't the most patient person in the world.

"I plead the fifth." Regina's tone was playful.

Emma glanced over at Zelena, who shrugged. "Come now, a lady mustn't reveal her secrets Emma."

The younger woman looked back at Regina, eyes roaming over the lawyer for a moment. "Hm, well she's definitely a lady."

The red-head quirked an eyebrow at the blonde. "So you've noticed that, have you?"

Emma only smiled, so Zelena decided to get back on topic. "Let's just say that Regina and I used to get a lot of practice plotting against each other, and it's a little scary when we're plotting _with_ each other instead."

The blonde's eyebrows were raised. "Seriously?"

"Oh, yes. We've been scheming like two politicians with a body to hide. Mother would be so proud." Zelena wore a satisfied look.

Regina sighed, "Mother is a bit of a twisted old witch."

Blue eyes looked at her sister, a smile overtaking Zelena's sharp features. "She is, isn't she?" Her voice was more than a little fond.

Emma snapped her fingers once between the two women. "Hello, focus. You were about to tell me what you're planning to do about Crappy Coleman."

Zelena and Regina's eyes met, silently communicating with one another for a few moments.

Zelena spoke first. "Well, without going in to too much detail, we're going to be attacking this problem from two different angles. I'm going to be taking the more subtle route of discrediting him entirely through the use of more reputable news sources. It will probably take me at least a few weeks, but the outcome will be more than satisfactory."

Noticing her sister had finished, Regina decided to speak up. "A friend of mine will be pressing a civil suit to pressure the gossip magazine into firing Happy and his cohorts. Zelena's own efforts should make that deal a desirable outcome. Additionally, I'm going to see how your sealed records were leaked, and hopefully be able to bring legal charges against the person who did so. At most it would be a misdemeanor, but depending on how the information was obtained there may be a potential for further charges."

The younger woman smiled, "Well, that all sounds good, I guess. I kinda regret telling you not to get him fired before. Even though I hate the idea of making someone lose their job, in this case I feel like this jerk more than deserves it."

Regina's hand reached to cover Emma's and her fingers stroked the back of the younger woman's hand. "You don't need to feel guilty about that, you gave him a chance to be a decent human being and let it go. He didn't use that chance wisely."

Emma stared at the soft hand caressing her own. Regina noticed the gaze and blushed, quickly pulling her hand away and under the table. "Sorry, I know we talked about that." She studiously avoided Emma's gaze.

The blonde woman huffed in frustration, and quickly reached for the lawyer's hand, bringing it back on top of the table. She left their hands together, and ignored her own blush.

Regina blushed harder.

Zelena watched the entire exchange silently, her blue eyes gleaming with interest as she idly sipped at her drink.

Emma cleared her throat. "I actually wanted to ask you about one more thing."

The lawyer turned back to face her, a hint of pink still in her cheeks. "Oh, what about?"

The younger woman swallowed, and chickened out. "Uh, could you give me Mary and David's number? I do still want to get to know them but I don't want to tempt the press by meeting in person just yet."

Regina smiled warmly at her. "Of course. I'm sure they'd love to hear from you."

Caught up in her tender gaze, Emma could only smile back. "Great."

Zelena smirked a little to herself, completely forgotten and not minding the fact at all.

* * *

The joint efforts of Zelena and Regina progressed slowly, and within a few weeks they'd already made a lot of headway. The civil suit was providing adequate pressure, and the gossip magazine wouldn't hold out much longer, of that Regina was sure.

Regina had been frustrated to find her investigation into the breach of Emma's sealed files waylaid. There had been no legal attempt to have the records uncovered, and the lawyer had to wait for inquiries to her friends who worked directly with the juvenile system to get back to her with more information on how the records could have been leaked.

Zelena's first and greatest accomplishment had been getting an investigation open on the man Emma had assaulted when the younger woman was eleven. She'd hired a private investigator, and in due course they'd had some incriminating online chat to present the police. The local department had scoffed at first because the man in question was a much respected man of the community, but Zelena was persistent.

Subsequently they'd reluctantly opened an investigation, and the community had been horrified to discover that the man in question had been perpetrating horrible crimes for years. The night he'd been arrested on seventy-three different charges for various crimes against children, Regina and Zelena had gotten very drunk. The outcome had been more atrocious than anyone could have anticipated.

Regina had personally called Emma before the arrest was announced to the media, and it had been a very emotional call.

After that night, Emma made it a point to call and text Regina frequently just to see how the lawyer was doing.

Emma had been making headway with Mary and David as well, and often Regina would receive calls from both women to act as a sounding board for their developing relationship. It could be a little awkward for Regina, but she was more than able to handle the dual friendship without letting on to either person that she was doing so.

Well over a month had passed, and Regina finally found herself looking at a block of free time on her agenda. She sighed in relief. The lawyer had been juggling a few cases in addition to her work for the Swan family, and had decided not to take on anything new for a while so she could get a break.

It was this thought in mind that she decided to call up her dearest friend. It only took her a few moments to dial the familiar number.

"_Mary Swan."_ The older woman's voice was cheerful.

"Mary, it's me. I finally have some free time and was wondering if you'd like to meet for lunch somewhere?" Regina found herself to be equally cheerful.

"_Oh, that sounds lovely. Will you be bringing Roland?"_

"No, Mommy needs some grown up time." Regina laughed softly, and she could hear echoes of her friend's laughter as well.

"_I can understand that. You've been so busy the last month and a half I don't know how the hell you were doing it and still being a mom."_ Mary's voice was warm.

"I really don't know how I did it either, but here I am, somehow still alive."

"_So, did you have a specific place in mind?"_

"I was thinking sushi since I haven't gotten to indulge for a while, that sound okay?"

"_Oh, yes please. David refuses to even try it. It's been ages since I've had any."_

"That place about fifteen minutes from the mall has those amazing Green Tiger Rolls." Regina's mouth was watering as she thought about the food item in question.

"_Sold! See you there in about half an hour?"_ The older woman sounded more than a little excited.

"Yep, see you then." Regina ended the call with a smile, quickly putting her things away and turning off her computer. She collected her purse and moved down the hallway to inform Aurora she was heading out for lunch. The lawyer encouraged the nanny to order take out and left a crisp fifty-dollar bill resting on the counter.

There was a bounce to Regina's step as she made her way to her BMW. Traffic took it easy on her as well, and the nearly thirty minute drive was executed in just under twenty-five. The brunette grinned as she waited in the relatively short queue for seating.

Mary showed up a few minutes before their name was called, and they shared a grin.

"Your timing is as impeccable as always, dear." The lawyer was playful as they were shown to their seats.

The older brunette looked effervescent as they took their seats, her features more relaxed than Regina could ever recall. "Thanks Regina, it's been a really great month. You've been doing a great job helping with Emma."

Their waiter came over and took their drink order, and they resumed their conversation after he'd left.

"I'm pleased to hear she isn't having as many difficulties. I know the situation with the media was unduly causing her a great amount of stress." There was a concerned crease in the lawyer's brow as she said this.

Mary nodded in agreement, and smiled at the waiter as their drinks were delivered and they ordered a mixed selection of sushi.

"I've come to learn she's a very private young woman. She's also very protective and kind. No matter what has happened in the past, she is such a wonderful person. I'm so proud of her." The older woman's smile was a little watery.

Regina was giving her friend a caring smile. "You have many reasons to be proud."

"I'm so excited she's finally gathered the courage to brave the city for another visit. It's been quiet enough with the press. I've wanted to see her for a while."

The smile on Regina's face froze. She'd spoken with Emma the previous day and the blonde hadn't mentioned she was planning a visit. "Oh, when is she planning on making the trip?" she kept her tone as even as possible.

Mary was arranging the area in front of her in preparation of their order being delivered, and she looked up as she finished. "This weekend. I'm so excited." She sent Regina a sly look. "She's going to meet Phillip this weekend."

The lawyer's breath caught. "Oh, Phillip? Why is she meeting him?"

The older woman let out a mirthful chuckle. "Well I was talking to her about a lot of things, and I mentioned that he had been helping David streamline some things at the company. She seemed very enthusiastic. I might have mentioned he was around her age and single when she asked about him a bit."

Mary wore a very satisfied expression, and Regina did her best not to look sick. There was a definite churning in her stomach.

As the waiter made his way over with their order, Regina made up a quick excuse. "Oh, dear. I've forgotten to wash up, I'll just be right back." She slid out of her chair and headed to the bathroom without waiting for response.

The lawyer walked up to the mirror and looked at herself, trying to see if anything incriminating could be read in her expression. She let out a breath. Emma had been flirting with her relentlessly over the phone and the brunette had thought there might have been a certain something between the two of them.

She blinked at the sudden moisture in her eyes. _I guess not_. Her smile looked melancholy.

_She didn't even tell me she was going to be in town._

Regina took another deep breath, and decided to let it go. They hadn't made any promises to each other, or really talked about the flirting. Emma didn't owe her anything. The brunette resigned herself to cooling things a bit on her end. Apparently, she'd been taking the gentle...something...developing between them too seriously.

Her phone vibrated, and seeing Emma's name, she decided to ignore it. _Not right now_.

It had been a silly thought anyway. She was far too old for the younger woman. Regina hadn't really been in a relationship, or even really dated anyone for some time. Between work and being a mother, there really hadn't been time or energy. She would be fine. Who knows what Mary would have thought of it, anyway.

The last thought braced her, and she went out to join her friend. Her smile was only a little pained, and Mary didn't seem to notice.

* * *

Emma frowned at her phone. Regina had been ignoring her calls and texts for the most part over the last three days. The younger woman was getting a little frustrated.

The usual cute, flirty texts had dwindled to short and simple responses. When she did manage to get the older woman on the phone the conversation was usually brief with only the most basic of pleasantries exchanged.

She blew out a breath in frustration. Emma wasn't sure what the hell had gone wrong there, but it made her more than a little mad. The woman was obviously playing some kind of game. The reason Emma usually didn't date other women was because of the mind games. She scowled. Regina seemed too mature for that kind of thing.

Emma bit her lip at that thought. No. Regina wasn't the type to play games. There must be something else going on. She'd have to find out later. The young woman was headed up to see her parents, and had hoped to surprise Regina after she was done. Emma was determined to figure out what the hell went wrong in person.

The hours flew by on the drive as she thought about a lot of things, and with a breath she followed the careful directions Mary had given her to the Swan estate.

Henry had wanted to come again, but Emma had carefully told him that she needed some alone time with her parents first. He had looked a little crestfallen, so she'd assured him he could come the next time.

She'd spoken with Mary and David a lot over the phone, and she could easily call them both friends now. They were good people. Maybe if they spent enough time together, she might even grow comfortable enough to call them Mom and Dad. Eventually.

Emma grinned at herself. _So, I'm a little stubborn._

The beat up old Volkswagen pulled up to the gate, and Emma pushed the button at the front security device as instructed. A moment later her mother's excited voice sounded from the intercom, and Emma smiled as she was buzzed in. She waved at the small camera with a smile.

The blonde gulped at the long drive and tried not to be intimidated by the sheer size of the estate. There was a fair bit of land and gentle green rolling hills. She spotted some horses grazing off to one side. A few moments later she finally spotted the parking area and pulled in quickly.

Mary and David were waiting nearby with large smiles on their faces. Emma couldn't help but return their smile with one of her own.

"Emma!" Mary stepped up to her daughter as the blonde stepped out of her car and gave her a hug. The younger woman only felt awkward for a moment before easily returning the hug. Her birth mother's enthusiasm was a little contagious.

As soon as Mary stepped back, David swooped in for his own hug. Emma laughed as he picked her up. She noticed he was wearing a simple jeans and t-shirt and couldn't help but think that he was definitely her biological dad. The more they had talked the more she realized she had in common with David, including how they both were most comfortable with the simpler things.

"Have you eaten?" was Mary's first question.

Emma laughed. _What a mom thing to ask. _"I ate before I left, but I could definitely go for some lunch," she rubbed her belly as she spoke.

"Great, I think the cook had some leftover fried chicken from last night. You're gotta try it Em, I swear it's the crispiest most delicious chicken you'll ever taste." David couldn't help but praise one of his favorite dishes.

"You had me at fried." Emma's stomach was really growling now. "Yeah, let's go for that chicken sooner rather than later."

Mary laughed, but led the way cheerfully. She made idle chit-chat about the house and garden that Emma mostly tuned out. She really liked Mary, but she didn't _really _need to know about what flowers her great-grandmother had planted or how her great uncle had nearly set the east wing of the house on fire one Christmas Eve when he'd had too much eggnog.

The older brunette paused, "Why don't we meet you in the dining room David? You can go tell cook to send out enough for four?"

David nodded amicably and wandered off to the kitchen while Mary led their daughter to the dining room.

Emma followed with a furrowed brow. _Four? Who else is coming for lunch?_

Mary nodded as a petite woman set four places at the large dining table. After the woman had finished she directed Emma to a seat before taking her own across from her daughter. She sipped at a glass of water as she eyed the blonde with a sparkle in her eye.

"So are you excited to meet Phillip? I told Regina you had been asking about him. I think she thought it might be too soon, but you were just so interested I couldn't help but indulge you." Mary grinned and ended with a wink.

The younger woman's brows were raised and her mind began to race. "You thought I wanted to _meet-_meet Phillip? Today? Wait, when did you tell Regina about this again?" Emma held her breath.

Mary looked confused now. "You kept asking questions about him. Regina and I had sushi Wednesday, oh—was she right? Is it too soon?"

Emma rubbed her forehead. Wednesday. That's when Regina had started to pull away emotionally and now, sitting across from her biological mom, she finally understood why. The blonde woman fought a sigh. Her birth mom meant well, but she had no idea how she had just screwed things up a bit between Emma and Regina. _Well, at least I know Regina was as in to it as I was._

That thought at least cheered her a little. The only thing that had been keeping her from asking the brunette woman out was the fact that she wasn't sure if the lawyer had meant anything with the flirting, or if she simply just liked to flirt.

Emma blinked hard to focus back on the present conversation. "I was asking questions because you kept talking about him and I wanted to be polite."

The older woman bit her lip nervously. "Oh." She played with the top button of her blouse. "Well, I didn't tell Phillip it was going to be that kind of _meet._ Although, you're both single and you're both here so, why not?"

The blonde woman grit her teeth a little and took another breath. "I'm not exactly single. I'm kind of interested in someone already."

Mary played with the top button. "Oh. Well, we can never have too many friends." Her smile was forced.

Of course it was during that awkward moment that David walked in with his arm around a young, attractive man. They were having a good conversation based on their smiles.

"Emma, this is Phillip." David was still smiling. Emma idly wondered if he was a Stepford husband.

The dark haired young man stepped forward with his hand out, a large smile on his face and an interested glint in his eye.

Emma forced a smile onto her face and accepted the hand. This had just gone from good bonding time with her biological parents to awkward almost-date she desperately wanted to avoid. _Why the heck would Mary try to set me up when this is only the second time we've actually met in person?_

As Phillip sat next to her and made a flirty comment, Emma withheld a groan.

She couldn't wait to leave.

* * *

Regina eyed the clock. Emma would be at her parents' house by now. Perhaps she'd even already met Phillip. The lawyer tried not to think about the handsome young man or how he and Emma would actually make a fantastic looking couple.

The brunette rubbed at her brow and decided to ignore the pang of hurt in her chest. It was a Saturday and Aurora was here for another few hours. She should be working instead of thinking about Emma dating someone else.

The lawyer decided to fill out paperwork until her brain was numb. That always worked.

There was a loud knocking at the door, and it took Regina a moment to blink out of the mind-numbing haze she'd been in. She eyed the clock. It was barely one-thirty. _Did Aurora order take out?_

The lawyer hastily got up as the knock sounded again. "Just a minute!" she called, grabbing her billfold just in case. She tugged open the door, already apologizing. "Sorry, I didn't know Aurora ordered—" she looked up only to see Emma standing there in her usual skinny jeans and an emerald v-neck t-shirt.

"Emma? What are you doing here?" Regina was truly puzzled. Emma should be at her parents and engaged to Phillip by now.

The blonde woman gave her a sheepish smile. "Surprise?" The brunette still looked confused. "Can I come in for a minute so we can talk?"

Regina sighed. "I guess that's not a bad idea." She held the door open wider so Emma could actually step in. The younger woman entered the townhouse hastily, and Regina closed the door and awkwardly stood there a moment before remembering her manners. She nodded toward the den and indicated for Emma to follow.

The lawyer sat in a warm leather armchair and waited for Emma to pick a seat patiently.

Emma frowned a little and sat on the cozy looking couch. She immediately turned to face the brunette. "Look, I think there was some kind of miscommunication between us."

There was a sour taste in Regina's mouth at Emma's words. _So that's what we're calling it?_ "I see," was all she managed to say.

The frown remained on Emma's face as she absorbed Regina's tone. Her face cleared up a moment later. "It's not what you think. I swear I had no idea Mary was trying to set me up on some kind of...not quite a date thing. It would have been cool if you'd have warned me about that."

Regina felt a little angry, and crossed her arms protectively over her stomach. "Warn you? I didn't even know you were coming to town this weekend," the words were almost a growl.

Emma smacked herself on the forehead. "Right. Shit." She stood up and walked closer to Regina, giving her a pleading look. "I was trying to surprise you."

"Congratulations, I'm surprised." The lawyer's face was expressionless and her voice flat.

The blonde rubbed at her face with one hand. "This isn't going at all like I planned. It was going to be cute. We would joke, we would flirt, and then I was going to ask you out on our first date."

Regina blinked in surprise and dropped her arms to her sides. "What?"

Emma's expression turned hopeful, and she crouched down in front of where the brunette was sitting. Her pale hand reached for Regina's hand, and she held it as she looked into brown eyes intently.

"Will you go out on a date with me?" There was a small, wistful smile on her face.

The lawyer melted, and her own large smile prompted Emma's to grow. "Yes. I'd love to."

The younger woman blew out a breath, and let herself fall backward to lay down on the floor. "Finally, something has gone right today."

Regina chuckled at the other woman's visage. "Things didn't go well with Mary and David?"

Emma let out a loud groan, but didn't move from the floor. "It would have been fine if they hadn't invited Phillip and apparently given him lots of hints that I was interested. I don't even know how the hell Mary jumped to that conclusion from polite conversation."

The older woman stood and moved over to sit next to Emma on the floor, legs tastefully together to avoid awkward positions in her skirt. She leaned on one hand toward the younger woman, using her other to brush through blonde locks.

"Mary just wants you to be happy. She's got twenty years of mommy things she's missed out on and is probably just trying to catch up. You have to remember she's thought of you lovingly all these years. She was always at least a little hopeful, and I'm sure she daydreamed about getting to teach you, share with you, guide you through all these things."

Regina paused and bit her lip, "Although I do agree the _second_ time you've met in person does seem a bit fast for surprise blind dates."

Emma was only half paying attention as she purred at the contact on her head. "Mhm, yeah."

The brunette chuckled and pulled her hand away to smack playfully at the younger woman's shoulder. "Pay attention."

"But, you were distracting me!" Emma put on her best pout.

Regina let a feral smile overtake her face. "Oh, dear. I haven't even _begun_ to try distracting you." She leaned toward Emma with her half-lidded gaze focused on the younger woman's pale pink lips.

Emma felt her pulse pick up and she held her breath as Regina got closer.

The lawyer paused a few inches away from the younger woman's lips. "So when is our date, Emma?'

The blonde woman gulped. "Uh, tonight? Is tonight good?"

"Not giving me advance notice? How rude." Emma's face fell, and Regina continued. "However, since I've really been looking forward to you taking me," she paused and licked her lips, "out Emma, I accept."

Regina pulled away, and Emma suddenly realized she'd been moving her own head closer and was now half off the floor. She blinked and looked up at Regina, who was now sitting back in her chair. "I'm so out of my league."

The brunette hummed. "I'm sure you can handle it, dear. What time did you want to go out? I'll have to ask Aurora to watch Roland."

Emma blew out a breath, trying to get her mind back in to gear for a conversation. "How's eight? I was thinking we could have dinner and then maybe find a nice bar or something and have a few drinks."

"That sounds good. I'll ask Aurora first and see if she'll babysit." She paused and thought for a moment. "What are you going to do until eight?"

The blonde popped up happily, "Oh I was going to go check in to a hotel."

Two dark brows rose in surprise.

Emma blushed, "Not for what you think! Jeez, I respect you more than that. I just thought it would be nice if I could get ready in private and have it be more like a real date. You know, I bring flowers, pick you up, all that stuff." Her face was really hot by the time she finished.

Regina stood up and walked over to brush a kiss on Emma's cheek, completely charmed. She eyed the younger woman in wonder. "You really thought this out."

The blonde woman rubbed the back of her head bashfully. "Yeah, I've been kinda looking forward to it all week."

"You're so cute, I could kiss you." Emma's head popped up, and Regina grinned. "Not until after the first date though, dear."

Emma squinted at her playfully. "You really like to tease me don't you?"

Regina trailed her fingers up Emma's arms playfully and she could clearly see the goosebumps she caused. "Whatever gave you that idea Emma?" her voice was deep and smoky.

The younger woman groaned. "I'm going to go now so I don't spontaneously combust. Let me know if something comes up." She gave the older woman a soft smile. "I wouldn't mind hanging out here tonight with you and Roland if the sitter thing doesn't work out, okay?"

The brunette sighed, "You really are quite endearing. I'll text you in a bit to let you know for sure."

Emma smiled once more, and then let herself out of the house. There was a lot she wanted to do before tonight.

Regina ambled over to the living room where Aurora was sitting with Roland watching a movie. "Is it possible for you to watch Roland tonight? It'll probably be until late."

Aurora looked thoughtful. "Hm, from what time?"

"Eight. It's alright if you can't." Regina was hopeful that it wouldn't be a problem.

The look on Aurora's face relaxed. "Oh, eight? That's fine. I do have to run a few errands but that will give me plenty of time after I leave here. I could always use the extra money."

"Excellent. I'm just going to go get a little more work done before you leave. Thanks for being able to watch him tonight on such short notice." The lawyer really was grateful.

"No problem." The auburn haired young woman wore a bright smile, and she turned back to watch the movie.

Regina ambled down the hall. She would finish the last set of forms she'd been working on, then she would panic about what she would wear tonight.

She picked up her phone to text her date. _'Babysitter is a go. How dressy should I aim for tonight?'_

Her phone buzzed a moment later. _'Great! Something nice, but not really formal.'_

It only took her a moment to type her response. '_See you at 8, then.'_


	8. Melody of You

**A/N**: **There may or may not be Mature themes here, you've been warned. **It's rated M for a reason!

* * *

Emma paced nervously in her hotel room. She'd researched all sorts of different places she could go with Regina tonight. Her outfit had been picked out for two days. The flowers she'd wanted to pick out especially for the brunette were paid for and ready. The young woman had taken her time pampering herself at the hotel, doing extensive grooming. Giving herself a little TLC to make sure she was at her absolute best gave her confidence a nice boost.

With a woman like Regina, she'd need every shred of confidence she could muster. Regina wasn't some confused girl still trying to figure out her life. She was a brilliant, sharp, confident, and sexy as hell woman.

Emma blew out a breath. _Not a good idea to think about how sexy she is when I'm trying to stay calm._

There was still an hour before she needed to leave and she had no idea how to fill the time. She flicked on the TV to try and find something she could at least distract herself with for half an hour. Despite all her attempts at distraction, she still found herself daydreaming about Regina. Emma had wanted to get closer to Regina for a while, but to finally be on the precipice of something greater than friendship astounded her.

The older woman had impressed Emma from the first time she'd met her, but every subsequent meeting had the blonde being drawn in like the tide was drawn to the moon. She'd been attracted to women before, but seldom acted upon those attractions. Usually there was a lot of drama involved, and if there was one thing Emma didn't need in her life, it was drama.

For Regina though, Emma felt any drama she may have to suffer would be more than worth it. Emma was a fighter, and now that she knew Regina wanted to explore this romance, nothing would stop her from making sure they had their best shot.

It was with these thoughts that she finally gave in and decided to just get dressed. A smile crossed her face. She'd decided to wear a dress, and she was sure it would shock her brunette companion. She eyed the clingy red fabric of the halter dress, debating if she should put it on yet. If she wanted to do her hair and makeup, she'd have to put it on first. Green eyes observed the time, and she sighed. _I hope I don't sweat too much._

* * *

Regina had finally narrowed her choices down to two options with a little help from Aurora, who was amused by how flustered the usually secure older woman was. The nanny had left a while ago, and Regina had been pampering herself a little while Roland quietly played on the carpet of her bedroom.

She eyed the two dresses laid out on the bed. One was made of a shimmering silver cloth which draped over her body and showed a modest cleavage, the other was a black sleeveless sheath that left absolutely nothing to the imagination. Regina bit her lip. The silver one was a little safer, but imagining the look in Emma's eyes if she wore the black one made it a very tempting option.

Regina felt an evil grin settle over her face. _Safe is overrated._

She picked out a black strapless bra to go with the dress, and some matching panties. Regina didn't plan on letting things get far, but it never hurt to be prepared.

She peeked over at her son, who was now looking through one of his many picture books. Her thoughts derailed. She stepped over to sit next to him, keeping her robe tucked firmly around her so he wasn't scarred for life.

"What are you reading honey?" the warmth in her voice was apparent.

The boy looked up at her seriously. "Dragon save the princess from the soldier Mommy."

Brown eyes blinked, and she looked at the story. She didn't remember buying her son a book like that. Regina laughed to herself when she saw what Roland meant. The dragon was actually kidnapping the princess from her knight. She was familiar with this book.

The dragon had bad eyesight and didn't know he'd grabbed a person until he was tucked away in his cave. The story ended when the knight procured some special goggles so the dragon could see. Roland loved this book.

"You decided to make up your own story?" the grin on her face couldn't be contained.

Her son nodded vigorously. "Henry make lots of stories Mommy. I like stories. I make story, too."

She couldn't help but press a kiss to his forehead, and he giggled. "Let me know how the story ends when you finish, okay?"

"Okay," and he was focused on his book again.

Regina got up with a chuckle and slid in to her bathroom to get ready, the door half-open so she could check on her son regularly.

She had just started on her makeup when she heard the front door open. A moment later a voice called up, "I'm here! Where's my favorite little monkey?"

Aurora had decided to come a little early so Regina wouldn't have to worry about Roland for at least part of the time she was attempting to get ready.

Roland giggled from the floor. "Not a monkey, 'Rora!" He'd always had trouble with the nanny's full name.

There was the sound of footsteps on the stairs, and then a gentle tapping at Regina's bedroom door.

"You can come in, dear." Regina was distracted, putting the finishing touches on her makeup.

Aurora stepped in and scooped Roland up to tickle him. "Oof, you're getting heavy! I won't be able to pick you up soon."

Regina glanced at her with a smile and Aurora whistled. "Are you sure you're coming back home again tonight?"

The brunette laughed. "I fully intend to come back tonight." She cleared her throat, "But just in case, don't wait up."

The younger woman grinned. "Ooo, who's the lucky guy?"

A tint of pink touched Regina's cheeks. "It's not a guy."

"Well, well, Regina! I didn't know you had it in you." A thought hit Aurora, "Was it that young woman around my age that came by earlier?" Seeing the look on her employer's face, she grinned. "Oh, so it was her! Not bad, she's pretty hot."

Regina let a feral grin overcome her features as she thought about Emma. "She is a very attractive young woman." Her voice was a purr as she spoke.

"Yeah, I don't think you're coming home tonight. You look like you're going to devour her." Aurora was smirking.

The lawyer hummed in response. "We'll see." She moved back to in front of the full-length mirror. "I'm almost finished getting ready. You can order some take out if you haven't eaten already. Roland's already eaten and had his bath. You know his bed time."

"Yep. I'll go see what looks good from your library of take out menus." The young auburn haired woman left with Roland in her arms and a bounce in her step.

* * *

Emma took a final breath, and rang the doorbell. She heard some tasteful chimes and then footsteps from the other side of the door. The door opened to a smiling Aurora. Emma deflated a little.

"Hi, I don't think we've officially met. I'm Roland's babysitter Aurora. Why don't you come in?" The auburn haired woman had a cheerful smile on her face as Emma stepped in.

The heiress smiled back at Roland's nanny nervously. "I'm Emma."

Aurora closed the door and turned to face the other woman, a thoughtful look on her face. "Emma? Do you happen to be the same Emma that is Mary's daughter?"

"Um, yeah?" Emma looked confused. "You know Mary?"

The russet haired young woman bit her lip. "Yes, I've met her through Regina a few times, and my boyfriend works for the Swan company."

Emma's brows were raised. "Oh yeah? Interesting. Would I know your boyfriend?"

"I doubt it, Phillip's only been with them for a little under a year. Although he did mention recently he and Mr. Swan were becoming friendly." Aurora appeared deep in thought and didn't notice Emma wincing.

"Phillip? Dark haired guy, bout 5'11, has a little scruff on his face?" Emma was a little upset on the other woman's behalf.

Blue eyes blinked at her in confusion. "So you've met him?"

Emma was wincing again. "Yeah, I think Mary kinda tried to set us up on a blind date earlier. I think she was a little confused about our respective relationship statuses." She paused. "Well, it's not really a crime or anything, but he was kinda flirty."

Aurora's face was red. "He does like to flirt." Her voice was clipped. "He's lucky I'm babysitting tonight or he'd have a taste of my temper." She blew out a breath, deciding to let it go for now.

The blonde woman was about to say something when the click-clack of heels on the steps drew her attention. Her mouth dropped open and she blinked rapidly.

Regina was wearing a tiny black dress that barely came to mid-thigh. Her dark locks were artfully tousled like someone had been running their hands through her hair during a heated moment. She wore minimal makeup, but her lips were painted a deep red and her eyes looked sultry with just eyeliner and a hint of eyeshadow.

Emma stepped forward in a daze, one hand still holding the small bouquet she had selected. She stopped at the bottom of the stairs, and the brunette stopped a step above her. Regina brought a hand up to gently push Emma's mouth closed, a thumb brushing a soft pink bottom lip.

The mocha gaze drifted down the younger woman's body, drinking in the figure revealed by skintight fabric. There was a burning low in her core, and Regina suddenly wasn't sure she _would_ make it home tonight.

The blonde woman blinked a few times, snapping out of her daze. "I brought you these." Her voice was low and a little breathy.

Regina accepted the modest bouquet with a smile. It was a small cradle of delicate white flowers she didn't know the name to, and in the middle was a single pink Calla Lily.

"The pink one means I admire and appreciate you. The white ones mean devotion." She looked carefully at Regina. "I wanted you to know that you're the only one I'm thinking about, let alone hoping to develop a relationship with." She didn't want a repeat of the earlier confusion.

The brunette decided to break her own rule, and leaned forward to pull Emma into a soft kiss. Her hand cupped the pale skin of Emma's cheek as their lips slid together deliciously. Regina hummed into the kiss before she pulled back.

"Just so we're both clear; I don't share, dear." She brushed her thumb over Emma's bottom lip again. "I expect that you wouldn't like to share either."

Emma let a dark look flash over her face briefly. "No one is sharing anyone."

Regina grinned and pressed another kiss into pink lips. "Good." She let herself caress Emma's cheek for a moment longer, before stepping down and past her to check on Roland and Aurora.

The younger woman trailed behind her, admiring the sway of her date's hips.

The nanny was tucked away with Roland on the couch, watching one of the shorter shows he was allowed to enjoy before bed.

"We're heading out now, don't stay up too late." She gave Aurora a smile before leaning over to give her son a kiss. Roland returned her kiss distractedly, still focused on his show.

The babysitter just gave her a knowing look before waving goodbye to both women.

* * *

They ended up taking a cab to the restaurant Emma had picked out, the younger woman explaining that she didn't like to drive if she'd had any alcohol at all. Regina admired the sentiment.

It didn't take long to arrive at the eatery, and Emma slid out first to hold the door open for Regina. The brunette chuckled to herself. Emma was really trying to do everything _just right_. The lawyer thought it was adorable, but she didn't want to say that out loud and embarrass her date.

The restaurant was tasteful and subtly decorated, and Regina was a little intrigued. She'd lived in the city for a number of years and never been to this establishment. Emma walked next to her, a hand on the small of Regina's back. The warm contact had the interesting effect of both exhilarating and soothing the couple.

Before she realized it, they were seated at a table. Regina smiled as Emma slid the chair in behind her before seating herself. "You don't have to try so hard. I'm already here with you, and I assure you you're the only one I want to be here with."

Emma couldn't help the small flush that came to her cheeks. She played with the fabric of the tablecloth and cleared her throat. "The funniest part is I'm not actually consciously doing anything. I find myself automatically wanting to do these things for you, and I haven't bothered to try and suppress the urges. If it bothers you, I'll try to stop."

Regina chuckled, and then sighed a little. "Normally I prefer my independence. However," her brown gaze searched Emma's face intently. "I find it flattering when you're chivalrous. You shouldn't have to suppress your urges with me, Emma." Her eyes glinted with her last sentence.

The blonde shifted in her seat, feeling much warmer all of a sudden. The waiter came to take their drink orders and offered the younger woman a short respite. She decided a change of subject was in order.

"So, there's something I've been wondering about for a while, but didn't want to bring up." Emma bit at her lip nervously.

Regina quirked a brow, curious. She and Emma had spoken about many things over the last month or so. "What is it?" The curiosity was evident in her voice.

A pale hand reached up to slide through blonde curls. "What happened with your mom that caused you to end up staying with my birth parents?"

The brunette blew out a breath. "You pick the best first date material." She held up a hand before Emma could apologize. "Considering that I know a fair amount about some very personal parts of your past, I think it only fair that I share with you as well."

The younger woman nodded in acceptance of her response.

Regina brought a hand up to trace idly over her lip as she thought of where to begin. "My father worked with your grandfather at the Swan company. Your grandfather loved Daddy, and took him under his wing. When I was thirteen, they'd already been friends for a few years and decided to go on a fishing trip together." Her lips pursed and she blinked rapidly. "They were foolish. They went out too far and their boat capsized. The coast guard searched for them for days, but their bodies were never found. They were presumed dead."

The brunette paused as their waiter returned with their drinks. She looked at her menu a minute before ordering and Emma did the same. Regina took a breath and a sip of her wine before she continued.

"I was always Daddy's girl. My mother loved me in her own way, but we just never connected in quite the right way. When we lost Daddy, we lost each other as well. I was a teenager, and she is and always has been a very imposing woman. I think the problem was that we're just too much alike. Within a few months we began fighting all the time. One night we were arguing and she lost her temper. She hit me while she happened to be wearing her favorite ring, and it caught my lip in just the right way. There was a lot of blood. She was horrified and panicked. We went to our family doctor that night. The next morning, she'd decided it was best if we were separated."

Emma reached over to squeeze her hand, adding a supportive smile to encourage Regina to finish.

The older woman nodded imperceptibly. "Mary and Mother were fairly close, our families were often doing things together before the accident. Mother confided in her about what had happened, and Mary immediately offered to take me in. I think after losing both you and David's dad, she was in a bad spot. Mr. Swan was more of a father to her than her own had ever been. Whatever her reasons, I'm eternally grateful she decided to take me in. She was wonderful." Regina was staring at the tablecloth, her voice barely loud enough to be heard over the low hum of a busy restaurant.

Emma released a breath she didn't realize she'd been holding. She'd suspected the story would be bittersweet at best, but had been a little unprepared for how much it would affect her.

"You're right, I really suck at picking first date subjects." The brunette chuckled a little, and Emma let a small smile tug at her own lips. "Thank you for sharing that with me. I'm glad Mary could be there for you, at least."

"I'm glad as well, I'm afraid I would have turned out much differently if I'd been sent away." Regina's words were quiet again. She couldn't help but think of her half-sister. "Zelena grew up without a mother at all, and her dad died when she was young. When we first met she was incredibly bitter, and she hated me on principle. I didn't know who she was at all. Mother had never mentioned having a child before she met Daddy."

"I wouldn't know that to look at the two of you now." Emma was genuinely surprised.

Regina nodded grimly, "It's true. She had all these ideas about this perfect life I must have had. It took us years to work things out, and that was only possible when she and Mother had a heart-to-heart. I think she disabused Zelena of many of the notions she had about our life together. She has such a complicated relationship with our mom, but we realized long ago that family isn't perfect. We have so little of it, we decided that we would be as much family as the other needed. I know no matter what, I can count on her. I hope she feels the same about me." The brunette was smiling softly again, and Emma warmed at the thought. Regina had fought hard to make her own little family just as Emma had herself.

The older woman laughed quite suddenly. "Now I'm being incredibly retrospective this evening, not what I'd wish for our first date. You must already be tired of hearing me go on."

Emma snorted. "Not at all. I feel like there's so much I don't know about you. That's kinda what dating is for you know? Getting to know the other person you think you might want something important with."

Regina eased back in her chair and eyed her date for a moment. "I'm glad you feel that way."

The waiter appeared with their food, and Emma hummed in delight.

The blonde had gone for her favorite combination of meat and potatoes in a more classic fashion tonight; steak tenderloin and garlic mashed potatoes. She eyed her date's southwestern salad with distaste. There were far too many vegetables in that to be enjoyable, but to each their own.

They consumed their meals with idle chatter, sticking to lighter subjects so they could comfortably eat and stay relaxed.

"Try just one bite, I promise you it's delicious." Regina's voice was more than a little seductive.

Emma frowned in response. Regina made it sound tempting, but she couldn't help but feel like it was a trap. Her eyes narrowed. "If I have one bite, you realize I'll probably start this horrible precedent for this relationship where you expect me to eat..._vegetables_" She shuddered at the last word.

"I'd never force you to do anything you didn't want, dear." The brunette's voice was husky, and her lips glistened a little in the low light. Emma leaned forward to accept a bite without another thought. She closed her eyes and braced herself. As she started to chew, her eyes opened in surprise.

"That's actually pretty amazing." All the unique flavors combined in to a tangy, spicy, sweet, and refreshing taste.

Regina smirked. "It doesn't hurt to try new things once in a while."

Emma was certain from that point on that evening she'd have to suffer from a constant state of arousal in Regina's company. The brunette was definitely _not_ holding back tonight.

* * *

After they'd finished their entrees they'd lingered a short time more in the restaurant over a shared dessert. Emma had spent more than half the time just watching Regina lick chocolate from her plump red lips. Regina had noticed, of course, and took pleasure in sending sultry looks Emma's way.

The lawyer had decided to give the young woman a reprieve as they finished, and the two discussed options for their next destination. Eventually they'd decided to just go to a bar near Emma's hotel because it happened to be one of the better rated ones in the city. Regina had been there before and enjoyed the comfortable, but fun atmosphere. They'd only argued briefly over the check, Regina conceding to let Emma pay on the promise that Regina would get to pay for drinks at the bar.

They waited for their cab to arrive seated on a bench conveniently located in front of the restaurant, and the two sat comfortably holding hands while they chatted.

When the cab arrived Emma gallantly opened the door for her date. Regina shook her head playfully but didn't complain.

The cab ride was silent for the most part. Regina was rubbing her hand on Emma's knee, occasionally meandering a little higher to touch the soft skin of an inner thigh. The blonde spent most of the drive trying to keep her breathing and libido under control. The brunette marveled at her younger companion's self-control, secretly very pleased.

It was with a mix of both relief and sorrow to Emma that the duo arrived at their destination. Regina paid the driver before her date could react, and Emma only sighed in resignation.

Entering the bar was a pleasant experience. The bar was busy but not overcrowded, and the low hum of voices still allowed music from a modern jukebox to still be easily heard. Emma busily scanned the crowd, trying to find an open table that afforded a modicum of privacy.

She mentally pumped an arm in victory as she spotted a waitress clearing empty glasses from a table toward the back of an area littered with small, high bar tables. The blonde honed in on it, and got there just as the waitress had finished wiping and drying. Emma gave her a small smile as she tugged a high backed chair out for Regina, only sitting after the brunette was comfortably seated.

"You were right, this place seems pretty great. I was hesitant to bring it up. I didn't want you to think I had some kind of ulterior motive." Emma looked relaxed and happy, her verdant eyes sparkling in the low light of the bar.

Regina leaned in to speak softly into her ear. "I suggested it mostly because I _do_ have ulterior motives." She brushed a kiss against a stunned cheek and sat back in her chair. "Well, and it is an excellent establishment." The last was said in a nonchalant tone.

Emma's blood was pumping, and she once again fought to get her breathing under control. Thankfully, the waitress stopped by again to ask what they'd like to drink.

"I'll have a Delirium Tremens," Emma looked at Regina, waiting to see what she'd order. The brunette quirked an eyebrow at her date, and decided. "I'll have a glass of Sangria, please."

As the waitress walked away Regina added, "Another reason I love this bar. Not many places here serve good, house-made Sangria. Have you ever tried it?"

Emma shook her head. She normally stuck to beer, Belgian varieties generally being her favorite.

"You'll have to try a taste of mine, it's delectable." Regina hummed a little as she remembered the flavors.

They got lost in conversation, discussing the merits of different beers and exotic mixed drinks they'd tried at some point or another until their own drinks arrived.

Emma immediately snagged Regina's glass for a sip. The brunette smirked at the delight on the younger woman's face. "Oh my god this is delicious! I'm swapping after this."

"We can order a pitcher if you like, but Emma..." she gave the blonde a serious look. "You're not allowed to get drunk."

The blonde smirked. "Yes ma'am."

Half a pitcher of Sangria later, the two women were swaying gently on the small dance floor. They were relaxed and having fun, and bursts of laughter could be heard from their spot on the floor.

Emma ducked her head down to inhale the fragrance at Regina's neck, her hands rubbing along the brunette's shoulder down to the dip below her curvaceous ass and back up again. "Mm, you smell so good."

Regina's body was thrumming from a combination of Emma's proximity and the alcohol she'd consumed. She was pleasantly buzzed, and the feel of the younger woman's breath against her neck sent tingles all the way down to the tips of her fingers.

"Emma, I want my good night kiss," Regina moaned into a nearby ear.

The blonde woman pulled back, eyes intent on the lips in front of her. She started to lean in, but Regina shook her head. "No we've given enough of a show here, dear. I'd prefer not to kiss in public."

Emma nodded in understanding, tugging Regina's hand up to press a kiss against her knuckles. "Let's get out of here, then."

The lawyer smiled brightly. They stepped out of the bar, and it was such a nice night they decided to walk the block and a half to Emma's hotel.

Regina felt content, walking hand-in-hand with Emma amidst the quiet of the night. She wished she could see the stars, but between all the lights and pollution that generally wasn't an option in the city.

"We need to go on dates in your home town, too. I'd like to look at the stars with you." The brunette's voice was a little dreamy.

Emma leaned over to kiss her temple. "That sounds wonderful. Maybe we can exchange weekends here and there or something? I definitely want to see you more regularly."

A feeling of joy swept over the brunette, and she nodded eagerly against Emma's shoulder. "I'll bring Roland though, I can't bare to leave my baby behind so long."

"That sounds good to me. Your kid is ridiculously adorable you know?" There was a genuine smile on Emma's face.

Regina sighed at that look. "You're pretty adorable yourself, you know that?"

Emma didn't respond. She nervously gestured at her hotel building, which they'd arrived at. "So, um, did you want to come up?"

The lawyer grinned. "Well I'm certainly not kissing you here or in the lobby, so that's kind of your only option, isn't it?" Regina suppressed a smirk and tried to look innocently up at her date.

The heiress just laughed, and tugged Regina along happily through the front doors and to the elevators.

It only took a few minutes to arrive at Emma's room, and she carefully inserted her key card. The Sangria she'd consumed had washed away any trace of nervousness she might have felt.

The door unlocked with a click, and she gestured Regina in first as she held the door open. Regina shot her a pseudo wink, her face scrunching up endearingly.

_Oh my god, she can't wink! That's so friggin' adorable._

Emma stepped in after her date and shut the door quietly, a grin affixed to her face at the revelation.

Regina was on her a moment later, and Emma didn't even have a chance to step away from the door.

The dark haired woman dragged her nails across the bare skin of Emma's arms and up to her shoulders, leaving a trail of goosebumps in their wake. Regina bit at her neck, sucking gently. The blonde's eyes were wide as her breathing increased and her pupils dilated.

Regina tilted her head up so her lips were hovering over a sensitive ear. "Emma," the voice was full of need, "I'm going to need you to get on the bed for your goodnight kiss."

Green eyes shot to hungry brown, and Emma felt a flood of wetness in her underwear.

The blonde jerkily moved toward the bed, the older woman moving around her to trail her hands up and down pale skin. Emma stopped just before the bed, chest heaving. Regina stepped up right behind her and groaned against the heat of Emma's back as her hands continued to explore.

The lawyer traced firm curves in front of her, and she couldn't resist returning her mouth to the tender skin of the younger woman's shoulder and neck.

"Do you want this Emma? I want to be sure." Regina was panting, hands poised over the straps of Emma's decadent red dress.

Emma groaned and arched her ass back into Regina, "God yes, I want this so badly."

Regina jerked her hips into the sensation, and tugged Emma's dress down in one fluid motion as she sucked hard against the shoulder blade in front of her. She quickly removed the red bra she found and teasingly scraped her nails over the curve of the younger woman's breasts.

"Mm, your skin is so sensitive. It makes me want to tease you for hours." The brunette was panting lightly.

A guttural noise escaped the younger woman's throat, and she clenched her fists determinedly. It was a test in self-control.

The brunette chuckled lightly, and moved her hands along Emma's sides to rest against her hips. She tugged at the waistband to the red underwear playfully, letting the fingers of one hand trail over the front of soaked panties.

"Oh, how nice. You're very welcoming, dear." Regina's voice was strained. "You've been so patient, I think it's time I gave you your kiss."

She tugged once more at the panties. "Off."

Emma rushed to comply, and Regina tugged off her own dress and kicked off her heels rapidly.

The blonde was completely naked and barefoot, and she turned to face the woman who inspired so much passion in her, fists clenched once more. Emma groaned at the sight of Regina standing there in just her underwear, but she was still determined to let the other woman have her way.

Regina chuckled darkly, and pushed Emma on to the bed softly. The younger woman let herself fall, and then scooted back so she was in the middle of the bed. She clenched the blanket underneath her, legs slightly spread.

The older woman licked her lips at the sight, admiring the glistening moisture at the apex of Emma's thighs. She crawled on the bed carefully, moving on hands and knees toward her prey with half-lidded eyes. The brunette leaned down to trail kisses up from Emma's knee up past her hips, and back down again on the other side in a teasing motion.

"Please," Emma choked out, her self-discipline finally near its limits.

Regina responded by settling her mouth over a slick vulva, lightly nibbling at the outer lips and teasingly flicking her tongue against a sensitive nub. She held Emma's hips down as they surged up to meet her mouth. She grinned, knowing Emma wouldn't last much longer.

Emma felt the grin, and hoped it meant she would get relief soon. Regina had been teasing her mercilessly all night.

The brunette sucked the clit into her mouth without warning, simultaneously thrusting two fingers deep into Emma, and the sensations were too much as a pale hand shot into dark locks as she crested uncontrollably. Regina moved her head rhythmically, drawing the orgasm out for as long as she could, gentling only when the hand in her hair relaxed.

She nuzzled against a soft thigh for a moment, before returning to her hands and knees to crawl up the heaving body in front of her. Regina had a very satisfied smile on her face as she settled next to Emma, one hand idly wiping at her face.

The blonde blinked her eyes open to catch the last movement and groaned. "I'll never think of goodnight kisses the same again."

Regina smirked. "Good."

"You're staying with me tonight, right?" Emma's green gaze was very determined.

"That depends if you want sleep or not, dear." Mocha eyes were blazing with lust.

"Sleep is overrated," Emma murmured as she flipped over on to Regina, her mouth wanting to be everywhere at once as her hands massaged against olive skin. "Why are you still wearing clothes?"

The brunette laughed as the remnants of her clothing were swiftly peeled away. Her laughter died as Emma slid two fingers home, and both women moaned at the contact.

"Emma!" the brunette's nails were digging in to the younger woman's shoulders.

Emma leaned down to taste Regina's lips, sucking the older woman's tongue into her mouth, massaging it with her own. The sounds the older woman was making made her desire rage uncontrollably again, and she dragged her mouth down the curvaceous body rapidly. She needed to taste this woman _now._

The blonde dove in with wild abandon, sucking the sensitive lower lips into her mouth and keeping the rhythm going with the hand that still had two fingers buried deep in her lover.

Regina's legs were thrown wide, both hands clenched in blonde locks. Emma tugged the sensitive nub into her mouth, giving a slow long suck that had the brunette over the precipice a moment later.

As they stilled, Regina's hands tugged Emma back up and their mouths met in a hungry kiss.

Their moans echoed throughout the hotel room until late in the morning, when exhaustion finally overtook them.


	9. Pride and Joy

**A/N**: **Oh look, Mature themes ahead.** Surprise.

* * *

Emma groaned as the phone went off in the hotel room. _Ugh, wake-up call_. A tousled dark head moved next to her, Regina letting out a similar groan. Emma swiftly picked up the phone to hang it up again.

"What time is it?" The brunette's voice was hoarse.

Green eyes blinked a few times to focus, and glanced at the clock on the night stand. "Ten in the morning. Check out is at eleven."

Regina snuggled up to the younger woman sleepily. "I'm too old to live on two hours of sleep."

The blonde woman chuckled, "You say that, but you're the one who kept starting things up again."

"Well, that's not really my fault. I blame your body. Really, it's all your fault." Though her voice was still quite sleepy, the humor was apparent in the lawyer's deep voice.

Emma hummed, rubbing her hands up and down a smooth, soft back. "We really do need to get up."

Regina sighed, but she knew Emma was right. "I'm going to take a quick shower. I can't go home to my son smelling like sex."

"I'd offer to join you, but I'm pretty sure everything is too raw to do anything. You're such a demanding woman." Emma groaned in exhaustion.

The brunette got up, not bothering to cover her nudity. "It's not that bad, Emma. Especially when you just give me what I want."

Emma was dead tired, but the sound of the sultry voice still had its effect. Her blonde head popped up and she looked at her body in betrayal. "My god, nothing works properly and just your voice still gets to me." Her eyes flicked over Regina's naked form, and she groaned. "And then there's _that._" The younger woman let her head flop down.

Regina just chuckled as she gathered her underwear and dress and retreated to the bathroom for a quick shower. A few minutes later she was out and drying her hair with a towel, a little uncomfortable in the dress she'd worn the night before.

Emma peeked a green eye open at the sound of the door, and the blonde woman reluctantly got up. She scowled at how alert Regina seemed. "How are you okay just after a shower?"

The brunette chuckled. "I went through a year of Roland being unable to sleep much at night, it left its mark. Adapt to survive and such."

The younger woman groaned, and hurried to take her own shower. She felt a little more human after washing, and sighed as she stepped out of the bathroom. She'd forgotten to take any clothes in. Her pale, nude form strode over to where she'd tossed her small bag full of clothes, and she pulled out some things for the day.

Regina noticed her state of undress, and couldn't resist sneaking behind the younger woman to trail kisses along her shoulder and neck. The blonde woman arched back in to the contact automatically, swaying on unsteady feet.

"Regina, we don't have time," Emma panted, more than a little aroused.

The brunette smiled against pale skin. "I know, I just wanted a taste. Get dressed so we can go back to the townhouse for brunch and a nap."

"Oh my god, that sounds amazing." The younger woman slipped her clothes on quickly, now eager to leave the hotel. Dressed, she moved around gathering discarded garments and tucked them away in her bag. She did one last check and nodded to herself.

Regina was patiently waiting by the door, back pressed against the wall with a very alluring expression on her face as she watched her lover move around the room.

Emma took one more look around, and decided she was done packing. She turned to her lover with a grin, and slowly walked over to the waiting brunette. The bag slipped from her fingers as she pressed their bodies together, hands clasping either side of her lover's face as she started a series of soft kisses.

The older woman wrapped her arms tightly around a trim waist, tugging their hips together with a groan. They pulled away from each other after a few moments, needing to catch their breath. Emma pressed their heads together, looking happily in to the face before her. Regina was smiling.

"I'm pretty sure you've ruined me for first dates forever. Guess I have no choice but to stick with you 'til you're sick of me." Emma's face was relaxed as she said this, and sounded playful, but she was very serious.

Regina sighed and gave the younger woman a soft look. "I'm afraid we'll be together for a very long time to come if that's the case." Her warm chocolate eyes searched the aquamarine in front of hers for a few moments. "I don't think I could ever get sick of the way I feel when we're together."

A goofy smile grew on Emma's face. "Good. You're stuck with me, it's settled. Let's go. I'm looking forward to curling up with you for a nap."

They shared one last kiss before leaving to the front desk for check out, holding hands the entire way.

* * *

Mary Margaret Swan was feeling extremely happy these days. The one bungled arranged blind date aside, her relationship with her daughter had been steadily growing.

Emma had been making more frequent trips up to the city, visiting almost every other weekend now. The other day, the young woman had even called Mary "mom" for the first time.

Tears had instantly come to her eyes, but she had tried to act like it didn't make her emotional. Mary knew she had failed at hiding anything. Emma had rolled her eyes but there was a smile on her exasperated face.

She and David had also been able to spend a fair amount of time with Henry, who turned out to be quite the charming young man. David had taken it upon himself to spend lots of time with the boy, sure he needed a positive male role model in his life.

All in all, things were going very well.

Mary only had one real active concern when it came to her daughter; she was sure the young woman was suffering from a bit of a crush on the family lawyer. Logically, Mary couldn't really blame her biological daughter. Regina was a very attractive woman. She was intelligent, charismatic, and was quick to swoop in to assist Emma in any way she could.

Regina really was something like a daughter to Mary, and she didn't have the heart to warn the woman for fear it would make things awkward for Emma. The entire reason Mary had been so quick to offer up Phillip to her daughter had been in hopes of saving the young woman from the heartache of an unrequited crush.

She was embarrassed to think of it now. Emma had later informed her that Phillip hadn't even been single after all. The Swan matriarch couldn't help but frown a little at the memory. Emma had learned that little tidbit from Aurora, Roland's nanny.

Emma had been spending a lot of time at the townhouse.

A big part of Mary wanted to discourage her blonde daughter from spending so much time with the lawyer, but she couldn't bear to think of Emma's disappointed face. Emma and Regina were definitely becoming closer and closer. Regina would now even visit Emma frequently with Roland in tow.

Mary thought that the young brunette woman was excited at the thought of Roland having a little more family in the Lucas clan. The Lucas family had been very welcoming to all of them, and they were all aware how much Roland looked up to his story-telling hero Henry.

Regina had craved family for so long, and Mary knew that having all these wonderful people available all of a sudden must be like a dream come true for the younger brunette. She only wished that Emma would be safe from heartache in the end when she realized Regina couldn't return the younger woman's feelings.

When Mary had first agreed to take Regina on when the younger woman was barely fourteen, she hadn't known what to expect. She'd only had two years with her own daughter. Though motherhood had felt natural, she hadn't been able to grow and learn through the experience.

The older brunette hadn't been sure she could handle a teenager, especially when she had heard what Regina's relationship with her own mother was like. Mary never understood that. Regina had been a dream to raise. The younger woman craved approval and acceptance fiercely, and rarely did anything to even remotely upset David or Mary.

The Swan matriarch was certain that's why Regina had pushed herself so hard through school, proudly excelling to graduate early and start college when most kids were just worrying about driving on their own for the first time.

The younger brunette didn't spend a lot of time with friends her own age. Rather, she would often accompany Mary on many of her volunteer expeditions to functions usually revolving around children. While Regina had opted to follow in Cora's footsteps in becoming a lawyer, her chosen area of expertise clearly reflected Mary's own influence.

Cora was a hard-faced defense attorney, doing only the bare minimum of her required pro bono time. Regina's own preference to remain on her own pursuing family court cases, usually at personal expense, was as opposite from her mother as she could get. The thought filled Mary with pride.

It was because she knew Regina so well that she was sure her poor Emma would end up getting hurt. Regina had only ever pursued relationships with men, and beyond that she would never try to upset David and Mary. Regina would never do anything as foolish as to experiment with a woman that much younger than her that also meant so much to the people she treated like parents.

* * *

David's birthday was coming up, and shortly after that would be Emma's. It was with this thought in mind that Mary decided to swing by Regina's one morning to try and make plans. Mary was debating between a surprise party or not for both important people in her life.

She rang the doorbell and stood back patiently, once again admiring the architecture of the townhouse. There were two sets of footsteps clumsily making their way to the door, intermittently stopping with smatterings of laughter.

"_Stop it! I'm trying to answer the door," _Regina's voice was full of amusement.

"_What? I'm not doing anything."_ There was a grin in that voice, and Mary's eyes narrowed. Emma hadn't told her she was in town.

There was a thud at the door a moment later, and what sounded like a soft groan. Brow now furrowed in concern, Mary decided to knock on the door again. "Regina? Is that Emma's voice?"

Silence descended from the other side of the door, followed by some movement the older brunette couldn't discern.

The door opened a moment later, and Regina stood there a little nervously. There was a smile on her face, though Mary noted her lipstick was a little smudged at the corner of her lip. It wasn't like Regina to present herself with less than perfect makeup.

"I heard Emma's voice." It sounded less like the question she'd intended, and more like an accusation.

Regina's heart was pounding, and she tried not to have a panic attack. Emma had run back up to the bedroom to put on more clothes since she had just been walking around in her underwear and a borrowed robe. Thankfully Regina was a creature of habit and had pulled on some business-safe attire. Emma was really fond of her pencil skirts, after all.

They'd been seeing each other for nearly a month and a half now, and the couple had decided some time ago that it would be best to wait to tell Mary and David until the couple had a better relationship with Emma established.

All this raced through the lawyer's head as Mary stood in her front hallway with a very suspicious look on her face, and her accusation hung in the air. It was a Friday, and technically Emma should not be here at, Regina glanced at her watch, eight-thirty in the morning.

Regina cleared her throat. "Yes. Emma got in late last night. Granny shifted the schedules around and Emma ended up getting Friday through Sunday off for her regular schedule now. She was so excited that she just drove right over after work last night." The younger brunette was aware she had been rambling, and bit her lip.

"Okay, where is she now? I heard her voice a minute ago." The suspicion was still heavy in the older woman's voice.

"I'm right here, mom." Emma was giving a sheepish grin from halfway down the stairs. "I was still in my jammies and I didn't want you to see me looking like a bum." It was almost the entire truth. She felt a little guilty using the 'm' word to try and distract Mary, but she was a little desperate.

Mary softened at the words. "Well, I'm happy to hear you're getting more time off work, honey. When Henry has summer vacation I know he'll be happy too." The pixie-haired brunette was smiling broadly at both women, her world once again set to right.

Emma arrived at the front hallway where her mother and very panicked girlfriend were still standing, and she smiled broadly at her mom to further distract her. "Yeah, I'm sure he'll be a little bummed he missed out on this weekend, but since it's my first long one I couldn't resist."

She didn't have to explain why she was at Regina's. As good as her relationship was with her parents, she was never completely comfortable at their estate.

"Well, it's kind of good that you're here now. I came by to talk to Regina about plans for your dad's birthday, and yours as well since both are so close." Mary's smile was serene.

The blonde woman looked confused. "My birthday isn't until October."

Her mother tilted her head in question. "No, it's in mid-July."

Emma blinked. Her breathing picked up and she felt like her world had tilted. "Right, how could they know my actual birthday? Of course the one I've been celebrating all these years is wrong." The young woman's voice was high-pitched and strained.

Regina automatically moved closer to her, rubbing her back. "Shh, hey it's okay." She turned her head to face Mary, "Why don't we all go sit down in the den. Roland's in the living room with Aurora."

The pixie-haired brunette nodded dumbly, eyes still focused on the proximity between Regina and her daughter. The niggling thought just wouldn't leave her alone, but she turned resolutely toward the den.

The lawyer followed at a much slower pace, giving her and Emma moment alone together. She peeked to make sure Mary had already gone in to the den before she turned toward Emma to graze tender kisses across her forehead, cheeks and mouth. "It's okay Emma."

The blonde woman nodded mutely, pressing in to Regina for a hug before quietly stepping away and into the den. Her mother was sitting on the couch, and Emma debated sitting next to her or in an armchair.

On the one hand, if she sat on the couch Regina could sit next to her on the side unoccupied by Mary, but on the other then she'd have to sit next to Mary. The woman meant well, really, but sometimes Emma had to wonder if she really thought things through.

In the end, Emma sat on the couch. She didn't want to hurt her birth mom and she wanted Regina next to her. Her girlfriend sat down a few moments later and Emma braced a hand on either side of herself on the couch cushion, in hopes that Regina would subtly rest their hands together. The brunette lawyer did not disappoint. Emma calmed at the touch.

The silence was deafening as they sat, no one quite able to figure out what to say or how to start the conversation.

"What day in July?" Emma couldn't help but ask. She turned her hand palm up so Regina could grasp it.

Mary was staring at the coffee table. "The thirteenth of July," her voice was quiet. Thoughts were ricocheting around her head in a cacophony of sound.

The blonde woman brought her free hand up to run through her hair, messing it a little more than usual. "I've been celebrating it on October seventh for almost twenty years." Emma was trying her best to keep her voice level. "I don't know how or why that date was picked."

Regina finally decided to voice her thoughts. "Perhaps we can celebrate both? Or whichever you prefer, dear." Her thumb was gently caressing the soft skin of Emma's hand in a soothing motion.

Emma swallowed hard. "I don't really know."

"Why don't we just do both? Your father and I missed out on so many, I know we wouldn't mind catching up a little." Mary's voice was quiet and cautious.

The blonde turned to face her in surprise. "That doesn't sound like a bad idea when you put it that way." Her smile was a little watery as she absorbed the older woman's features. "Thanks, mom." This time when she said it the sentiment was real.

The Swan matriarch easily returned her smile, hers also a little emotional.

Emma cleared her throat. "I'm just gonna go to the bathroom real quick to, uh," She gestured at her face with her free hand.

Mary nodded, and the blonde squeezed Regina's hand once before she got up to find her way to the bathroom.

As soon as Emma was out of earshot, Mary turned on Regina. Her face was stony, and her voice was brittle with anger as she spoke. "What the hell are you doing with my daughter?"

Brown eyes blinked in surprise. "Excuse me?" She projected her voice a little more loudly than normal, trying not to let it waver.

The older brunette scooted closer, her eyes focused intently on the other woman. "You heard me. What are you doing with my daughter? Are you taking advantage of her?"

Mary's green eyes were furious, and they seemed to be trying to pick Regina apart to find her secrets.

Regina let anger settle over her features. "No," her voice was a hiss. "I'm doing nothing of the sort."

"Oh, really? What is Emma really doing here, Regina? If I go upstairs will the guest room even be used? Will her clothes be in your bedroom?" The venom was apparent in her voice.

"That is really _none_ of your business." The lawyer was in defensive mode, her face now expressionless.

"She's my daughter Regina! I knew she had a crush on you but I thought you would know better than to take advantage of a woman barely out of her teen years!" Mary's face was frozen in a grimace.

"We're barely seven years apart, Mary. She is an adult. Don't you know I would never _take advantage_ of your daughter? You practically raised me." As Mary's voice had grown louder, Regina's had gone softer. Regina did love Mary like a mother, and wanted her approval.

"Yes, well it's apparent I didn't do much good. You're poison. You're not good enough for my daughter, and you _disgust_ me." There was no love on the older woman's face.

Regina broke a little inside, and tried to keep tears from welling in her eyes. It hurt. Her own mother had long ago rejected her, and now the woman who had filled the role for well over a decade was rejecting her as well. She grit her jaw.

"Well it doesn't matter what you think, Mary. Emma wants to be with me, and as long as she does I'll remain with her." The lawyer's voice was as hard as her gaze now.

Mary choked out a laugh. "She's _twenty-two_, Regina. You think she knows what she wants? She didn't even know who she was until a few months ago. She's desperate for love and affection, and instead of being a good older friend, you've taken advantage of that!" The pixie-haired woman was clenching and unclenching her fists. "You have been like a daughter to me for a long time, to think that you would turn on me with my _real_ daughter—it's unforgivable!"

Regina stood up briskly, her hands balled in to fists. "You need to leave now Mary."

The older brunette snorted. "I'm not leaving until I talk some sense into my daughter. By the way, the Swan family will no longer be needing your legal services," she sneered.

Regina had never seen such a venomous expression on the woman's face before, and she was more than a little stunned.

Emma wandered back in, a small smile on her face. "Hey sorry, I needed some Roland time to cheer u—" She took in both women standing on either side of the coffee table, one bearing angry, the other defensive. "Uh, what's going on here?"

Mary turned to face her, expression melting in to concern. "Emma go get your things, we're leaving." The command was firm.

The blonde raised a single brow. "No. _We're_ not leaving. I'm not a child. What's going on?"

"Emma you're _my_ child. This isn't up for debate, we're leaving." Mary's voice remained firm.

A burst of laughter sounded in the room from Emma, and the younger woman rocked back on her heels. Her body looked deceptively relaxed. "You gave birth to me, sure. I'm still an adult, and I'm not going anywhere until you tell me what the hell is going on."

Emma's green gaze turned to Regina, who was standing with both arms wrapped protectively around her middle.

"Em—" Regina didn't even get to finish saying her lover's name. Mary took three steps toward the lawyer and shoved her back to land on the couch hard before she could utter the syllables.

"No, you don't get to speak to her, ever!" Mary's voice was a little hysterical. "I understand why Cora wanted to send you away now," her voice was dripping with venom.

Emma quickly stepped between the two women, her eyes now flinty as she looked at her birth mother.

"You do not put your fucking hands on her again, and you certainly don't say shit like that. I don't care that you gave birth to me, you do _not_ treat people that way Mary." The blonde woman's jaw was clenched.

Once again the Swan matriarch softened. "Oh, Emma." She sighed. "I know you think you have feelings for her. I knew you had a crush, but I never dreamed she would take advantage of you. Just come with me an—"

Emma let out another sharp bark of laughter. "Are you fucking kidding me right now?"

The younger woman was truly stunned. She'd known her straight-laced birth mom might have some issues with her and Regina dating, but never thought it would be anything like this. As her mom opened her mouth again, Emma held out a hand toward her.

"No, you stop talking for a few minutes and breathe. I want you to really think about what you're saying. Then you may open your mouth." Emma hoped that her birth mother would cool down and magically become the soft, sentimental woman she'd been getting to know for months.

For her daughter, Mary was willing to listen. Her mouth snapped shut and she took a few deep breaths, and then a few more. "Emma," she started. "I know she probably told you lots of things you want to hear. Maybe she even told you she loved you, but I know it's not real." Her voice was pleading.

Emma rubbed her hand over her eyes, and pinched the bridge of her nose. "Mary, what's your real problem with this? Is it a gay thing? You don't like gays?"

Mary scoffed. "Don't be ridiculous. I have a gay hairdresser. I think one of the gardeners may also be a lesbian." Her posture was rigid and her voice proud.

The blonde stood, with her hands on her cocked hips. "So, because you pay a few and tolerate their presence that makes you a cool non-homophobe?"

"Don't put words into my mouth! I'm just trying to tell you I don't have a problem with the gays! Regina isn't even gay, Emma. She only dated men before you. I'm just worried she's stringing you along." Mary was trying desperately to get through to her daughter.

"Okay so this woman you helped raise, this woman you always go on about as being incredible, this woman who fucking _volunteers_ her legal services to help families keep or get their children back, is somehow now—all of a sudden—a predatory monster? Do you hear yourself?" The disbelief in Emma's voice was complete.

"Don't be naive, Emma. A lot of people seem perfectly nice and they turn out to be horrible people," the older woman snipped.

Emma was gritting her teeth again, and she dug her fingernails into her palms hard to try and keep her temper. "Don't fucking tell me I'm naive, _Mary._ While you were sitting in your cushy mansion I was being abused repeatedly in various ways over the years. I know ALL about how normal people can seem until they're with you alone, in private." Green eyes were blazing with fury.

Mary knew she'd finally said something a little too wrong, and she tried to backpedal. "Emma, I didn't mea—"

Once again, the blonde woman held her hand up to stop her biological mother from speaking.

"You need to leave Mary. I don't want to look at you, let alone speak to you."

The Swan matriarch opened her mouth, and Emma glared at her in warning. "Not another word."

Mary marched to pick up her purse from the couch, glaring daggers at a silent Regina. The unspoken words lingered in the air. _This is all your doing._

The older brunette let out an indignant huff and stalked from the room, and the couple could hear the door slam shut a moment later.

Emma glanced at Regina, knowing they needed to talk. "I'm just gonna go lock the door, I'll be back in a second."

Regina remained motionless on the couch, a little numb. _Just breathe. In, out. In, out._ She didn't want to think. Her lover was back in the room a moment later, and Emma carefully sat next to Regina.

The blonde was worried. Regina hadn't said much after Emma had joined the room, and her girlfriend was usually strong in the face of a challenge. She reached out a hand to tug the brunette closer, but Regina didn't move. Emma sighed, but set her chin resolutely.

"I'll be right back again." Her steps were swift, and Regina heard some voices murmuring, followed by small, heavy footsteps stomping to the den.

Roland appeared in the doorway, a worried expression on his little face. "Mommy? Emma said Mommy needs hugs!" He scampered over to the still quiet woman, and crawled up on to the couch and into her lap.

His tiny arms spread wide and he threw them around her neck tightly. Automatically, Regina's arms lifted to wrap around her son's tiny body. She buried her face against his shoulder, his familiar scent comforting her in a way nothing else could. Tears started to slowly slide down her face but she didn't move.

Emma watched silently from the doorway. This had been what Regina needed.

The blonde once again sat on the couch next to her lover and tugged on the older woman's arm. This time, Regina immediately scooted closer to rest her head against Emma's shoulder. Emma wrapped her arm around her lover, cradling her comfortingly.

Roland squirmed a little until he was resting on both laps, and he looked at his mother's face seriously. "Mommy, owie?"

Regina sniffled, and unable to speak, simply nodded.

"Where Mommy owie?" His little face was still very serious.

The brunette shook her head, not able to describe anything at the moment.

"It's okay Mommy." Roland started to brush soft, sloppy kisses on her cheek. He pulled back to look at her solemnly after a moment. "Mommy," he waited for her brown gaze to meet his. "Love you, Mommy."

Regina pulled him in for a tight hug again. Emma kissed her lover's forehead tenderly and threw her free arm around Roland.

They sat in a comfortable embrace for some time, Roland surprising both women with his patience.

* * *

After their long hug, Regina had insisted she get some work done and Emma let her go. The blonde had figured the older woman needed some time to herself, and wouldn't begrudge her that.

The younger woman had hung out with Aurora and Roland for a bit, and eventually had gone on a long walk to clear her head. She made it back to the townhouse a little before dinner. Regina had been finishing up her work and Aurora had left shortly after.

The couple had silently agreed to not discuss things while Roland was awake, not wanting to worry the child more than he had been earlier when he'd given Regina the hugs she'd needed.

Emma and Regina got ready for bed quietly. Emma was subtly watching her lover as she pulled back the covers, already dressed in her usual tank top and boy shorts to sleep in.

Regina was wearing a long black camisole that went down to an inch above her knees. The lamplight framed her face in a gentle glow, and once again Emma thought she was the most beautiful woman she'd ever had the privilege of laying eyes on.

The younger woman slid in to bed, head slightly turned to observe as Regina did the same.

The older woman leaned over to turn the lamp on the nightstand off, and settled down on her side facing away from Emma.

The blonde woman sighed silently. Regina wasn't going to make this easy. Emma couldn't help but smile a little at the thought. She stealthily scooted over until she was resting right behind her lover, and curled around the brunette to spoon.

"Emma, I don't really feel up to anything tonight." Regina's voice was defensive.

Emma scoffed. "I'm not making a move, Regina. I just want to hold you, okay?" Her voice gentled at the end.

Regina's shoulders relaxed. She'd known that Emma wasn't trying to instigate sex, but a part of her couldn't help but want to be defensive and perhaps even start a fight. It was harder to handle things when Emma was so understanding; then she'd have to think about all the things she was carefully trying to ignore.

The younger woman pressed a soft kiss to the side of Regina's face. "I wasn't there for everything, but I'm betting she said a lot of shitty things to you."

The brunette remained silent. Emma sighed, but held Regina a little closer.

Regina's voice was rough from disuse when she finally spoke. "I can't talk about it tonight Emma. Just, not tonight, okay?"

"You've got it." As soon as Emma had agreed, Regina shifted so that she was facing the blonde. She gently nudged her younger lover so that she moved to lie on her back, and Regina snuggled up so that her head was resting on a firm shoulder.

Her arm and leg were thrown over Emma a moment later, and she released a sigh of contentment.

Emma chuckled, "Oh are you comfortable now, Your Majesty?"

"This will suffice," Regina replied haughtily.

The younger woman chuckled again, pressing another kiss onto Regina's head before she relaxed.

Regina closed her eyes, but no matter how hard she tried to relax Mary's words kept reverberating in her mind.

Sleep was a long time in coming for Regina that night.


	10. Angels Would Fall

**A/N**: **Yeah, there will probably be more Mature themes. **

* * *

When Emma woke the next morning, the space next to her was empty and cold. _Only five-thirty, hm._

Roland wouldn't be awake for a while, so the young woman decided to try and find her girlfriend. She made her way downstairs, looking in the obvious areas of the kitchen and den first. Sighing, she moved over to Regina's home office. She knew she'd come to the right room before she opened the door, a soft light leaking through small slot at the bottom of the door.

Emma tapped at the door softly with a knuckle, not wanting to startle her lover.

"Come in Emma," Regina's voice was weary. The blonde tugged the door open gently, and her heart ached a bit. Her lover looked much worse than she had sounded. She doubted the older woman had gotten any sleep at all.

The younger woman opted not to comment, instead crossing to sit in one of the chairs opposite the desk. "Hey."

"I'm sorry, I couldn't sleep." The lawyer reached up with one hand to rub at her face tiredly, not sure what else to say.

Emma looked at her intently, searching for hints of what the other woman was feeling besides tired. "I've just decided something."

A dark brow raised weakly, "Oh?" Regina's mind was too bleary to think about what kind of decision her lover could have come to.

"Yep. You and Roland are coming back home with me today. No excuses about work, I know you cut your caseload back a ton and you can spare a Saturday and part of Sunday." She stood up and moved to crouch next to her girlfriend. "Trust me, Regina." Her green eyes were pleading desperately for her lover to agree.

Regina sighed at the look. Roland loved to visit the Lucas family, though. She really hated to deny him some family time. Getting away might be good for her as well, she hated to admit.

"Okay," came the simple reply.

"Now Regina, I—" Emma blinked in confusion. "Oh, you agreed with me! I thought we'd have to argue a bit." She gave Regina a playful look. "You must be _really_ tired."

"We're taking my car." The brown gaze dared her to argue.

Green eyes rolled. "I'll have to drive my car back on Sunday if we don't go separately."

"Emma, I don't want to drive my son such a long distance when I'm this tired." Regina was very serious, her face very sincere.

Emma immediately relented. "Ah, that makes perfect sense." She leaned forward to give her girlfriend a kiss. She paused an inch from her lover's enticing lips. "Wait, you're letting me drive your car?"

"Yes, Miss Lucas. Write this day down because it probably won't happen often." The older woman was playful again, eyes twinkling despite the exhaustion stamped on her features.

The blonde grinned, closing the remaining distance for a chaste kiss. When she pulled back, her bright eyes searched the face in front of her intently for a few moments.

"Regina, you know when I realized Granny was the real deal and she wanted me to really be part of her family...I felt saved. Before, I'd felt like some kind of rejected refugee wandering from place to place, never really having love or a home. But, with Granny, it felt like sanctuary."

Her green eyes were still trying discern something in her lover's face. "When I'm with you, it feels like that too. Only, with you, even the lingering feeling of rejection means nothing. I feel bigger, stronger; like I really could do anything or be anyone. Henry mailing in to that show really was one of the best things to ever happen to me. Not because it brought me to my biological parents, but because it brought me to _you_."

Regina was too tired to cry, though she could feel the sting of tears. She smiled instead. "Emma, there's nothing I can say that could rival that beautiful declaration. Regardless, even though I know they're only simple words, all I can tell you is that I love you."

Emma immediately burst in to tears. "Oh, is that all?" she choked out in a strangled voice. The brunette chuckled, and tugged Emma up and on to her lap.

The younger woman winced. "Regina, I don't wanna squash you. You're tiny!"

"Emma," the tone was sultry, "you've been on top of me plenty times before. I won't break."

The blonde blushed, but settled her weight as evenly as possible against the brunette's legs. Regina wrapped her arms tightly around Emma, turning her head to take in her lover's scent as the younger woman tucked her head in to rest on a delicate shoulder.

They both sighed in contentment, absorbing the precious moments that had just passed.

"You make me so happy," it was a soft murmur against blonde locks, and Emma smiled.

* * *

Emma had thought driving with Regina as a passenger in the woman's BMW would be a nightmare, especially with Roland in the back seat. She'd been wrong.

They'd barely gotten outside the city limits when Regina had turned to her with a smile, and softly declared she was taking a nap. The younger woman had felt the trust in that smile, and it warmed her immeasurably.

Roland was a gem like always, and the blonde wondered what it was Regina did that made the kid so damn agreeable all the time. Emma had been around plenty of kids in foster care, and sooner or later the kids his age _always_ had some kind of tantrum. The boy was quietly flipping through one of his many books, a dinosaur clutched in one hand.

The heiress shrugged to herself. She knew she'd be spending more time with Regina, and sooner or later she'd see the kid do something that would assure her he wasn't really a tiny pod person sent to scout planet Earth. A grin overtook her face, and she glanced over at Regina. She could imagine her lover's reaction to that thought.

Emma sighed. She felt stupid-in-love with Regina. The thought of falling in love had always terrified her, but with this woman she knew it was a safe bet. From the moment Regina had kissed her on the night of their first date, she couldn't help but feel that they were made for each other. They just _fit_ so well.

The chemistry was insane, and while that usually made for interesting fights now and then, it also made for really amazing everything else. They really were better together. Neither of them were perfect, but their strengths and weaknesses just seemed to align perfectly.

Sometimes Emma had to wonder if this wasn't really happening, it had felt too perfect. She scowled as she thought of the day before. If nothing else, it had helped confirm this as reality.

She was pulled from that train of thought as she noticed the exit sign for her town. Green eyes blinked in surprise. The drive had flown by. She glanced in her rear-view mirror, noting Roland had passed out. Another glance was spared to Regina in the passenger seat, still out cold. Emma chuckled to herself. They were both too cute.

Emma navigated through her town with ease, and they were pulled in front of Granny's cottage in no time. She was thankful she'd thought to call ahead so her Gran wasn't surprised by the company, though she knew her foster mom always welcomed any of Emma's friends. She reached a hand out to rub soothingly against Regina's arm.

"Regina, we're here." Emma kept her voice soft so as not to wake Roland just yet.

The lawyer began to stir, a yawn parting her lips before she blinked brown eyes open softly. Regina looked around, noting their location but still more than a little groggy. "We're staying at the cottage?" Regina's voice was a little rough from sleep.

"Yep. You guys need some quality Lucas time. Henry was really excited at the thought of having Roland sleep over, by the way." Emma's smile was bright.

Regina yawned again, trying to think. The media kept away from the cottage for the most part, though she and Emma had a few close calls on dates with nosy reporters. It had been long enough that they were fairly rare in this somewhat sleepy town. "Okay."

The younger woman cleared her throat and nervously palmed the steering wheel. "I'm going to tell Granny about us." She spared a glance at Regina. "I know she'll be cool with it. I've dated a couple girls before."

A dark brow rose. "A couple, hm?"

Heat flushed Emma's cheeks. "Nothing serious." She coughed into a fist. "I just want to tell her out of respect since you'll be sleeping over. I've never had a boyfriend or girlfriend stay over, though she told me it wouldn't be a problem as long as anything private was kept private."

Both brows were up now. "That's very forward thinking for a woman of her age."

Emma chuckled. "Yeah, she's cool." She unbuckled her seat belt and looked at Regina. "Come on, let's go in. Henry's probably waiting at the window."

Regina smiled and righted her seat to unbuckle her own safety belt. She got out and stretched a minute, fighting another yawn. Blinking her eyes rapidly, she turned to open the back passenger door and coaxed Roland gently awake.

He smiled at her sleepily. "We at Henry's house Mommy?"

"Yes, sweetie. It's time to get up and go inside so you can give Henry a big hug and tell him about the stories you've brought." The brunette adored her son's sleepy look with tousled dark curls pressed down on one side.

"Yes. That's good idea Mommy." He waited patiently for her to unbuckle his booster seat.

Emma was pulling bags from the trunk and chuckling at the interaction between mother and child. They were so sweet together she idly wondered about cavities from time to time. Regina emerged from the back, the unmistakable form of Roland at her side clutching her hand excitedly.

The blonde grinned at the duo and shut the trunk, easily managing the bag on wheels and her own small duffel. "Let's get inside." She led the way happily. The keys jingled in her hand as she got to the door, but the door opened before she could slide one into a lock.

"Emma! You guys are here!" Henry's green eyes were glinting in excitement, a large smile affixed to his face.

"Whoa now, let's take that voice down a bit kid. No need to shout, we're standing right in front of you." The mirth was evident in the heiress's tone.

Henry ignored her, looking past to see the sleepy, but cheerful faces of Regina and Roland. "Move Emma, they need to come in!" Her foster brother tugged on her arm impatiently, grunting when she didn't move.

Emma took pity on him and stepped in to the house to make room in the doorway. Regina and Roland stepped in, and Henry was squeezing them both in a huge hug a moment later.

Roland giggled at Henry's exuberance, and his mother had a warm smile on her face. "I'm so glad you guys could come! I was kinda bummed when Emma left last night without me." His lips pursed for a second. "But you're here now and I'm so happy you're spending the night!" The smile was back on his face. He turned back to Emma for a moment. "Oh, and Granny's in the kitchen, she said she wanted to talk to you when you got here."

The blonde woman's brow furrowed. Granny should have been at work. She shrugged to herself and stepped upstairs to drop the bags off in her room before making her way to the kitchen.

Henry had tugged Regina and Roland in to the living room to regale them with stories about school, and ask how they'd been since he'd last seen them. Emma smiled at them as she passed through the room.

Her pale hand pushed the door to the kitchen open gently, and the first thing she saw was Granny relaxed at the kitchen counter with a cup of coffee in one hand. The young woman felt confusion mar her features again. "Hey Gran, shouldn't you be at work?"

Eugenia turned to smile at her foster daughter, but remained in her seat. "That what I wanted to talk to you about."

Emma sat next to the much older woman curiously.

"When I rearranged your schedule, I did the same for Ruby and myself as well. In addition to hiring another two waitstaff, I also hired Mrs. Potts to help with the cooking. She's been lonely since her son enlisted in the military. When she came to me to ask about a job, I saw it as an opportunity to take it a little easier. I'm not getting any younger my girl," the smile stayed on her face as she spoke and she sounded relaxed for a change.

Green eyes widened. "Wow, that's great Granny! I know Henry will love everyone being around a little more."

Eugenia's own periwinkle eyes were twinkling again. "I think everyone will love having a little more free time. We've worked hard and the diner and B&B are doing well enough. It's time we enjoy ourselves."

The blonde felt as if something was stuck in her throat, so she cleared it. "Since we're here Gran, there's something I wanted to talk to you about."

A silver-white head titled, indicating the young woman should continue.

"Regina and I, we're kind of seeing each other."

Eugenia remained serene, not surprised in the least. "Anything else?"

Emma bit her lip. "My mo—Mary kind of found out and she went apeshit on Regina. I don't understand it Gran, she's always talked about Regina like she could do no wrong. It was so weird. And she was _really_ horrible Gran. It was some really mean shit."

Granny's brow furrowed. "From what you've told me about her, I find that hard to believe as well. Perhaps there are things we don't know." At Emma's outraged look she continued, "I'm not saying it's an excuse, girl. I'm saying that people are complicated and sometimes there's history we don't know about. I'll make you girls something nice to eat, something that'll warm that girl of yours from the inside out. Some good food can help ease any heartache a bit."

The younger woman leaned over to give Granny a quick hug. "You're the best Gran."

Eugenia paused from getting up from her stool. "Oh, if you two want to engage in any hanky panky, try to keep it down will ya? I need my sleep."

Emma flushed red, but Granny just ignored her as the older woman got up to look into the fridge and pantry to plan a meal.

* * *

Regina groaned as she sat back from the table, a little uncomfortably full. Eugenia had gone all out in an elaborate brunch. The brunette had enjoyed far too much of the thick, crusty homemade bread. She was determined to add more time in on the elliptical she had at home.

"Thank you for this lovely meal Eugenia." Regina was completely sincere, and she offered the silver haired woman a small smile.

The older woman huffed. "Seeing as how you're taming my pup here," she jutted her chin toward a still eating Emma, "you can just call me Granny."

The brunette's smile grew. "Granny, then. Thank you."

A groggy Ruby wandered in, hair askew and a small bit of dried drool showing at the corner of her mouth. "Food?"

Emma looked at her solemnly, mouth half full. "Food."

Henry chimed in with his own serious look, which was ruined a little by the jam smeared on his cheeks. "Food!"

Granny rolled her eyes in exasperation. "These kids of mine."

Regina could only laugh. As she did, the warmth of family settled deep in to her bones.

The lawyer felt relaxed, the tension that had knotted deep in her gut yesterday after Mary had left finally dissipating. A part of her had been very afraid of the older woman finding out. Now that it had happened, and been much worse then even she had anticipated, there was nothing left for her to worry about. What's done was done. Regina resolved to move on from it as best as she was able.

"Emma," The blonde perked up to look at her lover. "I would like to go on a walk after you've finished."

Henry jerked his head up, jam still very much on his face. "Oh, can we walk down to my castle? I'd love to show Roland!"

There was a look of confusion on Regina's face, and she looked from Henry to Emma. "Castle?"

The boy spoke up first, clearly excited. "Yeah, last year when the Mayor found his long-lost son, he had new playgrounds built all over town! It's so cool. The one near here looks like a castle with a drawbridge and everything!" He looked down, his nose scrunched up. "Well, the moat is full of shredded rubber stuff and not water, but it's still so cool!"

Regina had intended on having some private time with Emma to talk, but couldn't resist the boy's delighted face. "Alright Henry, that sounds like a perfectly lovely idea. I'm sure Roland will love it."

Roland sat there with wide eyes, holding his ever present dinosaur. He leaned closer to whisper loudly to Henry. "Is there a dragon? At the castle?"

"Oh yeah, sure! There's also knights and a really powerful queen who's also a sorceress..." Regina lost track of the story after a moment, and she glanced back to see her lover beaming at the two boys, whose heads were bent together as they shared their imagination.

The lawyer cleared her throat. "Well if we want to go, we should probably head out soon since everyone's still full and happy." She glanced at Granny for approval, who only nodded.

"Be sure to be back for dinner, I'm making shepherd's pie." Eugenia added as an after thought.

A trio of happy groans greeted this announcement from each of the Lucas children, and Regina suppressed a laugh. "Based on their response, I'm sure they wouldn't allow us to miss dinner."

Ruby piped up from her seat at the kitchen bar, "Oh, no. Granny makes the _best_ shepherd's pie you've ever tasted. I swear." The lanky brunette tried not to drool at the thought.

Regina only hummed, and stood from her chair. Roland and Henry scrambled to follow, and Emma stood as she finished her cup of coffee.

"Your plates please, gentleman." Regina nodded to their dishes as she picked up her own. Henry helped Roland grab his, and they formed a little procession to the kitchen sink.

Emma thought it was one of the most adorable things she'd ever seen. Brown eyes glanced in her direction, and her lover's tone was no-nonsense. "You too, Emma."

The blonde laughed, but picked up her dishes without complaint and delivered them to her girlfriend's position at the sink.

Regina had everything rinsed in moments, and turned to the patiently waiting group.

"Well," she started, but then looked at Henry's face again. She sighed and pulled out a pack of moist cloths from her purse. She tugged one out and beckoned Henry closer, leaning over and gently wiping his face as he looked up at her with adoring eyes. Regina smiled down at him affectionately. "That's better."

The brunette stood and clapped her hands together twice, "Let's go. It's a beautiful day."

* * *

The boys were having a blast running around the playground, and Henry was eagerly telling Roland about all his adventures.

Regina and Emma absorbed it all with a smile, and retreated to one of the many benches surrounding the playground usually occupied by parents and guardians. There were a few other children there with parents, but not so many that the two women couldn't have their own bit of privacy at a separate bench.

Emma tangled their hands together as they sat, and the brunette gifted her with a secret smile.

The younger woman loved that smile. It wasn't the smile her lover gave to everyone else. There was a look on her face, with the corner of her lips quirked up more on one side than another and her eyes softened in to warm chocolate gaze, that always made Emma catch her breath.

The lawyer squeezed the pale hand she was holding and started to speak. "The first year I stayed with Mary was a revelation. My own mother was distant at best. She really didn't understand how to interact with a child. I do know she loved me, she just didn't know how to reach me."

Her brown gaze settled off in to the distance. "Mary was such a natural mother though. She always asked about my day, how school was, if I was having any problems; all those questions that make a person feel loved and important. She genuinely cared. I'd only ever had bits of that from my dad."

She turned to look to Emma. "My father doted on me, but he was a very busy man. He was twenty-five when he started at your family's company. I was only three at the time, but I remember that was when I started to rarely see Daddy as much as I used to."

Emma squeezed her hand, wanting to let Regina get everything out before she spoke.

"When I first moved in with your mother, I was so scared. She wanted to badly to be a mother though, I could see it. I accepted it. I craved it, even." Regina glanced over to check on the position of the boys before continuing. "After the first year though, I knew something was...off."

The blonde woman felt a little concerned, but was determined not to speak just yet.

Regina bit her lip, unsure how to continue. "Your mother never got over the loss of you," her voice had softened considerably. "I never understood why she and David didn't try for another child, or foster, or adopt. Not to try and replace you," she was quick to add, "but I could see they both clearly loved children so much. Mary especially."

"Once I wandered in to your old room, and it was like a mausoleum. Everything was covered in dust like nothing had been touched. I wasn't allowed in that room, but I was curious. Mary found me, of course. She was furious. She went off on me in a pretty horrible way and it wasn't like her at all. We avoided each other for a week before she came to me and was very apologetic. She wanted to explain why she had reacted that way, but I don't think she quite knew herself."

"Mary wasn't herself yesterday." Regina's tone was firm, and she was looking directly in to Emma's eyes. "I'm almost entirely sure she didn't mean a word of what she said. It hurt immensely, and I don't think I could ever forgive it, but I know that wasn't her."

At this point, Emma opened her mouth to ask the question she'd wanted to know the answer to since yesterday. Regina leaned forward and kissed her softly.

"No, Emma. I won't tell you everything she said. It would do no good and despite everything, she _is_ your mother and she does love you. She's wanted to find you for so long, and most of me still loves her like the mother she has been to me for so long. I can't deny her you out of spite." The brown eyes were full of tears, but her voice didn't waver.

"Your mother loves me. I think though, that a part of her also resents me. It's not something that she feels intentionally. She's had this idea for years that getting too close to any child would be a betrayal of you and your memory. As much as she loves me, and I love her, there's always been a little distance there. She and I aren't like you and Granny. I've never been allowed to call her anything but Mary, and the one time I slipped and called her Mom, she cried and couldn't look at me for days."

Regina grew silent. Her feelings for Mary were very simple, but she'd known the other woman's were always very complicated. She'd never held it against her. The brunette knew there had to be more to Mary's outburst, but she was too tired to try and figure things out. More than that, she was tired of trying so hard to always be the perfect daughter for the woman. It was exhausting.

Emma decided she'd been quiet long enough. "I guess I can kind of understand, a little. I've seen enough foster parents who meant well but weren't able to completely connect with the kids in their care." She turned her fierce green gaze to Regina. "But that still doesn't excuse even half the crap she said to you."

"I know," and Regina was giving her that magical secret smile again. "I just don't want you to hate her. She's not a horrible woman, far from it, but she is human like the rest of us."

Henry chose that moment to stomp up to them, Roland in tow. "Regina! Will you play the part of the sorceress queen? Please!" He sent an excited gaze to Emma, "And you can be her most trusted knight! Come on, please both of you?"

His green eyes were flicking back and forth between the two women, ignoring their entwined hands entirely.

The heavy mood was broken instantly, and Emma grinned at Henry. She spared a glance at Regina. "Well, how can we pass up an opportunity like that?"

Regina let a dark brow raise, "If I'm the queen, and Emma's the knight, who are you two supposed to be?"

Roland piped up. "I'm a dragon like Freddy!" the younger boy held up his dinosaur and stomped around with a hand extended like a claw.

Henry nodded sagely, "And I'm a powerful wizard. Kinda like Merlin, but without the beard."

The dark haired woman bit her lip, trying to hide her amusement. "Well, what are we waiting for then?" The lawyer's tone was sardonic, but only Emma noticed.

The blonde grinned cheekily at her lover as she stood up and bowed, one hand extended. "Come along then my lady. We mustn't keep such a powerful wizard waiting!"

Regina accepted the hand delicately, and swept an invisible cloak behind her as she stood. "Very well then."

* * *

The couple got ready for bed quietly again that night. Unlike the previous night, the mood was cheerful and content.

Dinner had been as amazing as the Lucas family had described, and Roland had loved the shepherd's pie. The boys had tired quickly after dinner, and were both tucked in to Henry's room before nine had rolled around.

After the boys were off to slumberland, the adults had settled down in the living room for some adult drinks and conversation. Granny was a riot with a little brandy in her system, and the brunette had enjoyed every moment. The Lucas family was very welcoming.

Regina smiled at the thought as she settled in under the covers. Emma had just finished pulling on her usual nightwear and she smiled as she caught the look on the older woman's face.

"You look happy." There was a smile tugging at the corner of the blonde's lips as she said this.

Mocha eyes focused on the figure of her lover. "I am happy. Thank you for bringing me here today."

Emma stepped over to sit next to her on the bed, and took an olive-toned hand into her own pale one. "You're always welcome here. Granny gave you the stamp of approval today, you know. You're officially family."

The brunette tugged on Emma's hand, and the younger woman leaned closer for a kiss. They were both smiling as their lips met. Regina's smile turned into a smirk as she nibbled playfully at a bottom lip.

"Emma," she sucked a plump lower lip in to her mouth, "I need you naked." Her eyes glinted dangerously. "Now."

The younger woman gulped, and jerkily stood up to strip from her tank top and underwear. Regina pushed the covers off her lap, and rubbed at the satin fabric of her camisole as she waited.

When Emma was finished, she glanced over to see her lover biting her lip and patting her thighs enticingly. She climbed on to the bed, and slid over to straddle the brunette's lap. A groan escaped her as her hard nipples brushed against the fabric of her lover's nightwear. She impatiently tugged at the camisole so that it was above her lover's waist.

Regina allowed it as she scraped her nails over the sensitive skin of her lover's back. She could feel the younger woman's wetness against the bare skin of her thighs, and the contact escalated her own desire.

Emma leaned in for an opened mouth kiss, her tongue sliding easily in to the hot mouth that drove her wild. She braced her hands on either side of her lover's head against the wooden headboard, and started to grind her moist vulva against Regina's lower abdomen.

The brunette clutched her hands against soft skin, and slid them down to rest on twitching hips. She groaned at the steady, rocking motion and sucked Emma's tongue into her mouth.

The blonde woman panted as Regina's mouth moved to her neck and torso, teeth grazing a path only the brunette knew. An olive-toned hand reached up to flick playfully at a pink nipple, tugging gently before descending down over a clenching abdomen and in to moist heat.

Regina groaned as she slid into her lover, and the walls clenched in welcome of familiar digits.

"Regina!" Emma gasped against dark locks, and her arms wrapped tightly around her lover as she got closer to the edge.

The brunette responded by moving her free hand back to grab at her girlfriend's firm ass, guiding the motion more firmly against her other hand. She sucked once more at the sensitive spot below Emma's jaw and flicked her thumb against a slick clit.

"Come for me Emma," and the low sultry words had Emma coming undone, wetness bursting down and all over Regina's hand and thighs.

They panted together for a moment, before Emma leaned in for a kiss.

The night was long as the two gently made love, and their connection was solidified by the tender ministrations as sunlight kissed against a new day.


	11. With or Without You

**A/N**: Buckle up. **Mature themes included.**

* * *

A dark brow furrowed, but eyes remained closed. _Is that giggling?_ The woman waited, staying silent and still.

There was another burst of giggles.

Regina hesitantly opened one eye. Sure enough, Henry and Roland had crawled onto the bed and were whispering in each other's ears as they observed her and Emma curled up together in bed.

She held her breath a moment, but then remembered how she'd groggily insisted at six in the morning that they needed to put clothes on because of the children. Emma had grumbled, but complied simply because she was too tired to argue.

The brunette was exceedingly happy she'd been so insistent. She slid her brown eye closed and decided to play with the boys a bit. Emma was currently spooned around her, so she started to slowly move toward the boys, making heavy snoring sounds as they giggled more.

Regina turned wildly, her arms stretching toward the children with wiggling fingers extended. She peeked a brown eye open as they snorted and rolled around on the bed. Seeing they were on to her game, she stopped pretending and opened both eyes with an evil grin on her face.

"How foolish to enter the Queen's own bedchamber without protection!" She tugged Roland toward her, tickling him mercilessly for a moment. Seeing him out of breath and not wanting him to wet the bed, she decided to move on to her next target.

"Ah-ha! I have incapacitated your fierce dragon, Wizard! What will you do now?" Regina turned to face Henry, who was trying to hide under the covers. "Your cloaking spell is no match for my magic."

She tugged the covers off of him, and gently tugged Henry over by this ankles so he was in tickling distance. The brunette had decided against tickling his feet; some instances of Roland accidentally kicking her in the face had immediately come to mind when the option had presented itself.

Her hands were poised over Henry's torso and abdomen in a threatening motion. "Do you yield, Wizard?"

The older boy gulped, but a determined look overcame his face, "Never!" His voice was raised haughtily.

"Suit yourself Wizard, I'll have you begging for mercy in no time." Regina was smirking, her voice low and playful.

Her fingers dug in to Henry's sides, not relenting even when he was laughing so hard tears started to trickle down his face. Suddenly a small weight was thrown against her back, and tiny arms wrapped around her shoulders as far as they could reach.

"Run away, Henry!" Roland was giggling at the game "I'll stop Mommy!"

Regina was completely in character, enjoying herself, and her fingers didn't stop tickling.

"Mercy, Mom!" Henry nearly shouted, and his green eyes widened. He slapped both hands over his mouth and looked at the brunette fearfully.

The lawyer immediately relented, and looked at the precocious boy warmly. Tears were welling in his fearful eyes, and she tugged at his arms gently. "It's okay Henry, come here."

He got up slowly, watching her carefully. Roland was peeking over his mom's shoulder curiously, not really understanding what was going on.

Regina tugged on the boy's arm again, causing him to imbalance and tilt towards her. She swept him up into a big hug. Henry was tense for a few seconds, but relaxed a moment later. She kissed the top of his head and she felt moisture against the front of her nightgown.

"It's okay Henry, I promise." Her heart swelled for the boy. She understood how he felt perfectly. "Just breathe." She rubbed the boy's back in a comforting motion. Roland scooted around so he was resting next to Regina.

"Henry owie?" His small face was scrunched up in concern.

Henry pulled back from Regina a little and rubbed at his eyes, sniffling. "Nah, I'm okay Roland. I just got something in my eye is all."

The brunette studied him carefully, cupping his face with one hand. "I love you Henry, don't worry. If that happens again, it won't be a problem for me at all. Maybe you should talk to Granny a bit about how you're feeling though, okay?"

The older boy ducked his head down and nodded. He peeked up at her carefully for a moment. "I love you too Regina."

Deciding to defuse the situation a bit, Regina glanced over to Emma. "How is it she slept through all of this?"

They all looked over at a sleeping Emma who was now on her back, arms tossed over her head, and mouth slightly open.

"I think she's got a hibernate mode, like a bear." Henry's voice was full of awe.

Roland was fascinated as well, and he crawled over to poke at the slumbering woman's face. Emma's face scrunched up. He poked her again. Her hand weakly swatted at the offending appendage. The little boy giggled.

A drowsy green eye peeked open. "Roland?" The blonde's voice was gravelly. Without warning she tackled the little boy to smother him with ticklish, light kisses. Regina watched with a smile.

Henry leapt onto his foster sister's back with an "oof" and playfully dug at her ribs from behind.

* * *

Granny looked up at her ceiling with a certain amount of exasperated affection. Laughter and cries of mercy rang out now and then, and the older woman sighed as she looked at the clock.

_Ten in the morning._ She was happy she'd at least gotten a few hours sleep after she was finally able to ignore poorly muffled sounds from the couple in the room above her the night before.

Eugenia decided to start breakfast since she was awake. Sleep would be impossible with all the ruckus upstairs anyway. She smiled to herself as Henry yelped in surprise, followed by an offended "Hey!" from Emma.

As long as her family was happy, she was happy. It would be a nice Sunday with everyone together.

* * *

Emma sighed as she ignored her cellphone going off again. It had been two weeks since the Mary Incident. After the first week the calls and texts had started to come, but so far Emma had deleted or ignored them all. Mary was her mother biologically, but she was also the woman who'd seriously hurt her lover's feelings.

All the calls and texts were really just aggravating the young woman, and she idly considered answering a call just to tell the woman to leave her alone.

She growled as her phone went off again, and she picked up her phone with the intent of throwing it across Regina's bedroom when she noticed the name on the caller ID. _David._

The younger woman bit her lip, not sure if it was a trick and Mary was just using her husband's phone. She decided to risk it. David really was a good guy.

"Hello?" her voice was hesitant.

"Emma!" David's voice sounded relieved. Emma immediately relaxed.

"Hey David." Emma had to actually stop herself from calling him dad. It was hard when his voice sounded like that.

"Emma, I've been worried about you. We haven't seen you in weeks, and Mary won't tell me what happened other than there was an argument. Neither you nor Regina have been returning my calls." The man sounded hurt, and Emma instantly felt guilty.

"Mary really didn't tell you?" she was confused and a little suspicious.

She could hear a sigh from the other end of the line. "No, I only know something bad happened. I figured it was an argument? I thought if I waited things would be easier to talk about. We've never gone so long without talking to Regina, and certainly not you since we found you. I didn't want to make things worse, but it's been so long and I'm worried, Em." David sounded a little desperate. "Mary usually does all the talking, but it kills me not to hear from my girls. Help me out here, please."

Emma melted. "Look David, I don't think Regina is ready to speak to you or Mary, but maybe we can meet for coffee or something?"

Her father sounded relieved again when he spoke. "Oh thank you so much Emma, I've really missed hearing from you. Can we meet today? I really hate not knowing what's going on."

The blonde eyed the clock on the nightstand. "I have to speak with Regina, but I think I can meet you here in town at maybe...two? You know the great little diner two blocks from the townhouse?"

"Oh yeah, Roland loves the apple pie there. I know the place you mean and I'll see you then. Just text me if you need to change the time or something."

"Sure thing David, see you then." The blonde woman waited for David to say his goodbye, and then they both hung up.

Emma bit her lip for a moment, wondering how to broach this subject with her lover.

* * *

Downstairs, Regina was in a phone conversation of her own.

"They're really ready to sign off on the layoffs?" Regina's voice was doubtful.

"_Oh yes darling. You should have seen the chief editor's face when I showed him the letter from the owner. Red as a lobster. The man really should eat better and exercise more, his blood pressure must be through the roof."_ Zelena's amused voice intoned.

The lawyer blew out a breath. "Well it's about time. They've been dragging their feet for months. The sooner that sorry excuse of a reporter is in the unemployment line, the better."

Zelena laughed. _"Regina, I insist you meet me for lunch to celebrate. I've got a surprise for you, but you simply must come."_

A dark brow rose. "A surprise? I hate surprises."

"_Oh come on, live a little."_ Zelena's voice grew serious, _"Please?"_

Regina's brow furrowed in concern. Her sister never begged. "If it's really important to you, I'll manage it. When?"

"_Well, I have a reservation at that lovely Surinamese place that's about twenty minutes from my condo for one-thirty. Do you know the one? We've been there before."_

"Yes, I recall the place although you may need to text me the address again. It's been ages since we ate there together." She was sure it had been at least a year since the last time they'd gone. Time flew far too fast. "Aurora is already here for Roland. Should I bring Emma along?"

"_If you don't mind I'd rather you didn't. There's actually some things I'd like to discuss in private."_ Zelena sounded apologetic.

"That's fine, I'm sure she'll find something to entertain herself with." Regina was distracted as she thought of the ways her lover could entertain herself.

"_Right, then. I'll see you in a bit."_ Her half-sister's voice was full of forced cheer and she hung up before Regina could respond.

The lawyer blinked at her phone in surprise. Her sister _never_ hung up on her without a a proper farewell. Something was definitely up.

Some soft tapping on her door distracted her, and she called out an even "Come in," knowing it could only be one of two people.

Emma's blonde head ducked in, and seeing Regina wasn't busy, stepped in to sit across from the brunette in one of the chairs across from the desk.

Regina stood up and moved around to lean against the front of her desk when Emma remained quiet. She crossed her legs at the ankle as she raised a brow in question.

The younger woman's gaze remained focused on the floor, and she licked pale pink lips nervously. She let her gaze wander up a little and was immediately distracted by Regina in a black pencil skirt that stopped just shy of her knees.

She blinked her green eyes hard, trying to force her eyes up to face her lover squarely. Instead her eyes rested on the soft bronze blouse unbuttoned enough to show off a black lace bra and an intriguing amount cleavage.

The lawyer sighed as she waited for Emma to focus, leaning back on her hands and scooting a little further back to sit on the desk edge. "Emma?" Her voice was a little impatient.

Emma stood suddenly. "Sorry," there was a blush on her face. "Just one thing."

The blonde surged forward in a hungry kiss, hands moving behind Regina to settle on the dip of her lower back. The older woman moaned at the contact, sliding her tongue teasingly against her lover's.

Regina's hands moved up to cup Emma's face, one hand digging through blonde locks to keep their heads in close contact as their lips sought to devour one another.

The younger woman pulled back, trying to catch her breath. "Sorry, you in these skirts." She shook her head a little.

The lawyer traced a finger over the blonde's features softly "You only wanted a kiss?" The finger was brushing over slightly swollen pink lips.

Emma was still panting, and she shook her head.

"Good," Regina purred.

The blonde brought her hands down to cup against the curve of her lover's ass, and she pulled heavily, wanting Regina on the very edge of the desk. That accomplished, she stepped back a bit, watching her lover's face intently as she moved her hands to fumble for the zipper on the skirt.

Her hands carefully pushed the skirt down, keeping her hands firmly in contact with her lover's body. Regina moaned at warm hands on her ass and thighs, and her breathing was erratic. She clenched the edge of the desk and lifted her hips as the fabric of her skirt was pushed down to pool at her ankles. The cool air met moistness of her underwear, and she shifted in her heels and stockings.

Emma groaned at the sight of her lover sitting there in dark thigh high stockings, heels, and obviously very moist black lace underwear. She stepped back up to the brunette for a kiss, and felt legs wrap tightly around her hips.

The older woman threw her arms back around her lover, both hands finding their way in to blonde hair to encourage her lover to continue pressing their lips together.

Pale hands started to carefully unbutton the bronze shirt, well practiced at doing so without looking after two months. Her palms met the delicate fabric over her lover's bosom and she lightly traced over warm flesh with her fingertips.

Regina yanked her hands out of blonde hair, sliding under Emma's t-shirt to feel bare skin. She let one hand dip through the back of her lover's jeans enticingly. The younger woman jerked her lips away to groan as a firm cheek was kneaded sensually.

The lawyer gasped into a nearby ear. "Emma, please don't make me wait."

Emma growled at the plea, and pulled one hand down to soaked underwear, pushing it aside to slide deep into where Regina needed her. The brunette's legs tightened around jean-clad hips as Emma thrust in a slow, steady pace.

Regina moved the hand from the younger woman's back around to tease at a tensing abdomen. She flicked open the button to the jeans, the zipper opening a moment later. She paused as Emma thrust more vigorously for a moment, the pleasure nearly overwhelming her as she moaned softly. The older woman knew she was getting closer, and wanted to touch her lover so refocused herself enough to slide her hand down plain cotton underwear into slick heat.

"Fuck," Emma hissed, the back of Regina's hand firmly pressing against her clit with every thrust.

"Yes, fuck," Regina groaned.

Emma thrust deeper and harder, feeling the walls around her fingers start to tighten. Regina started to crest, and she wiggled her fingers to stimulate her lover as she crashed heavily over the edge. The moans and physical sensations had the blonde following a moment later.

Their foreheads were pressed together as they panted the same air, and Emma brushed soft kisses over her girlfriend's face and eyelids, gently pulling out of the brunette.

Regina cleared her throat, "Good morning to you as well."

They neatened their clothes and snuck upstairs a few minutes later to take quick showers, both a little embarrassed they'd lost control _again _with Aurora and Roland wide awake in the playroom down the hall.

Ten minutes later, they were ensconced in the office again. Regina brusquely wiped at the corner of her desk with a disinfectant wipe, a satisfied smirk on her face. She'd worn a pencil skirt on purpose, of course. The lawyer was now adorned in slacks and a simple white button up to be safe.

Regina opted to sit in the chair next to Emma this time. "What did you want to talk about, dear?" Her head was turned to face her lover.

The blonde cleared her throat nervously, "I'm having coffee with David at two."

The lawyer blinked a little slowly, but otherwise there was no reaction on her face. "Well, at least I know you'll keep busy when I leave at one to meet my sister for lunch at one-thirty."

"You're not mad?" Verdant eyes were watching Regina's face for any sign of emotion.

"No. David's a good man, and your father technically." In truth, there were a gamut of emotions churning in the brunette's gut. She'd never be mad at Emma for wanting contact with her parents, however.

Pale hands were running through blonde locks, Emma's anxiety apparent. "He says he has no idea what happened, only that there was an argument. Mary wouldn't explain why we haven't spoken to them." She licked her lips. "He also said that it killed him not to hear from us."

Regina's breath caught, despite all her resolutions not to care. "I'm sure he'll feel better once he sees you."

Emma pursed her lips. "Well, I'm not going to go through this crap again. I'm just going to tell him the truth and if he can't handle it, it's not my problem. I lived twenty years without these people and I have a good life. I don't need their negativity effecting this good life. It's not worth it."

An olive toned hand stretched out between the chairs, and a pale hand rose to meet it in the middle. Their fingers tangled together easily. "I can't tell you how to manage the relationship with your parents. I have no room to talk. Especially considering how my relationship with my mother stands." Her free hand rose to brush the scar on her upper lip. "I do hope you don't completely cut your ties with them."

Her lover's jaw worked for a moment before she said, "I'll try to keep that in mind."

Regina let a small smile peek out. "That's all I ask."

* * *

The lawyer arrived at the entryway to the restaurant precisely at one-thirty, and smiled to herself in satisfaction.

"Reggie?" came her sister's voice from behind, and Regina winced and turned.

"Please do not _ever_ call me that again." She gave the red-head a playful glare.

Zelena laughed nervously, "Sorry, didn't mean to. It just sort of...slipped."

Regina narrowed her eyes. Something was off with her sister. Her lips thinned into a grimace. "What did you do Zelena?"

The taller woman glanced around, and nodded her head toward one of the benches in the entryway. "Let's sit for a few moments, shall we?"

The brunette sighed, but did as requested. She turned to face her sister as she also sat.

Zelena crossed and uncrossed her legs, before also bringing her gaze to meet her sister's. "The reservation is actually for one-forty-five, and...Mum may also be joining us."

Regina blinked hard. "What?" her voice was deceptively soft.

The red headed woman's shoulders slumped, and she sighed. "Look, don't start. You told me you'd try with Mother months ago. Every time I bring it up you deflect and change the subject. I knew if I kept asking you'd keep avoiding it. I'm really serious about us all being at least some semblance of a family." Blue eyes were wary as she faced her younger sister.

The brunette pushed out a breath. Of course, Zelena was correct. Even though she'd told her sister she would try, she'd been fiercely avoiding the eventual meet. "Very well. I hope you know what you're doing."

Zelena leaned forward to pull her sister in to a half hug. "I knew you'd see things my way."

Her younger sister couldn't withhold a petulant comment. "I still hate surprises. Perhaps even more now, courtesy of my beloved sister."

The taller woman ignored the comment and rose to check and see if their table was available yet. She nodded to her sister to let her know it was ready.

The brunette got up and followed her sister and the hostess to a quaint table along the furthest wall. They took their seats next to each other and ordered some drinks, and both perused their menus with a certain level of anxiety present.

The slow click-clack of heels sounded ominously against the wooden floor, and Regina felt her shoulders tense and her spine straighten.

Zelena glanced up and stood when she recognized the woman approaching their table. Regina slowly stood as well, finally looking up.

Cora Mills was a surprisingly petite woman, and she hadn't physically changed much in the few years Regina had seen her last. The lines around her face had deepened a little, but she still had the same glint in her eye and energy around her.

The woman most certainly dyed her hair, but it was done professionally and was indiscernible from her natural chestnut color. The healthy locks were tied back in an elegant chignon, and Cora was smiling as she neared her daughters.

The young women automatically stepped back and into the aisle to greet her properly, Regina biting her lip at the ingrained habit.

Cora swept Zelena up in to a hug first, brushing both cheeks with a kiss. She turned to Regina, a cautious look in her eye. "Regina," it was spoken softly, with a tenderness to it the younger brunette had never experienced from her mother. Regina moved woodenly in for a hug, allowing the kisses but not really returning them.

Her mother forced the smile to remain in place, even though the older woman found herself to be surprisingly insecure when it came to her youngest daughter. "Shall we sit?"

Cora didn't wait for a response, going back to the opposite side of the table to sit across from Zelena.

Regina wasn't sure if she should feel happy or disappointed at the choice of seat, and mentally castigated herself for caring.

They sat in an awkward silence for a few minutes before the waiter came around in a show of excellent timing, and the women ordered their food selections with a degree of relief.

* * *

Emma paced nervously in front of the diner, before deciding to just bite the bullet and go in. She was a little early, but didn't care. She stopped in her tracks when she looked around only to find David already nervously seated in a nearby booth. Apparently her dad had been anxious about their meeting as well and come more than a little early, judging by the three empty glasses sitting on his table.

The blonde inhaled deeply to gather her courage, and walked over easily to David's table. Her hands were tucked in to her pockets as she approached, shoulders slightly hunched.

As soon as David spotted his daughter, he stood up eager to be in her presence after a few weeks without seeing her. "Emma," the smile on his face displayed true joy.

Emma gave him a tight smile in return, stiffly sitting in the booth across from where he'd been previously sitting. "Hey David."

The older man cautiously sat, not sure how to start the talk he wanted to have. Mary usually did the sensitive chats. His brow furrowed in thought.

"I'm not so good at this Emma, so I'm just going to get right to the point. What the hell happened?"

The younger woman couldn't help but laugh. Yeah, she was definitely related to this man. The thought sobered her a little, and she sighed.

"David, Regina and I are in a relationship." She observed him carefully, waiting for that statement to process.

David scratched at his face with one hand, idly noting he'd forgotten to shave. "Well, you're both family. You're my daughter, she's like a daughter to me. I know you've been bonding. Of course you'd have some kind of relationship."

Emma shook her head, smiling. "No, David. It's not _some kind_ of relationship. It's the kind where we sleep in the same bed and do things you probably don't want to know about."

The blood drained from David's face. "Oh." He coughed a little forcefully in to one hand. "You're right, I definitely don't want to know." His breathing was a little erratic. "Oh man, my baby girls doing adult things." He looked a little sick, and covered his face with one hand.

The blonde bit her lip, completely unsure of what his response meant.

David seemed to get ahold of himself a little as he thought a little longer, his blue eyes rapidly glancing back and forth across the Formica table top. His hand rubbed at his chin.

"If I think about it, it's a little weird." He glanced at her sheepishly. "But I guess, it kind of works for me. No man would be good enough for either of my girls. Regina is an amazing woman, she'll be great for you. I won't have to worry about a shotgun wedding either..." He trailed off, clearly lost in thought.

Emma's brows were both raised in disbelief, a bark of sharp laughter escaped her. "Are you serious? This is your freak out? How are you and Mary married?"

David looked up at her in confusion, "What do you mean? Is this what the fight was about?"

His daughter nodded vigorously.

The older man looked more confused. "That doesn't make any sense. Mary loves the both of you, and it can't be the gay thing. We both experimented in college a little..." He trailed off again.

"Whoa, okay Dad. You're wandering in to TMI territory there yourself." Emma's green eyes were wide and a little panicky.

David melted. "I love when you call me Dad." His azure eyes were full of adoration before he noted the exasperated look on his daughter's face, and he focused again. "I'm sorry, how bad was it with your mom?"

"I don't know how to describe it other than completely horrible. I mean, pretty much all of it was directed at Regina, but that made it worse. I mean, between the two of us, Regina definitely has a stronger emotional bond to the both of you. Mary said some terrible things that I don't think Regina will ever be able to forget, let alone forgive." Her voice was full of pain for her lover's emotional turmoil.

"Is Regina okay?" There was a little more moisture glistening in David's eyes than before.

Emma swallowed hard at the look. "It hurt her a lot, but she's a strong woman." She licked her lips a little. "One of the things Mary said, you know she kinda fired Regina. Do you know if that will hurt Regina financially?"

The blonde man looked a little uncomfortable. "I don't really like to discuss this kind of thing about other people, but Regina is independently wealthy from her father and some investments. Either way, Mary hasn't officially fired her." He gave her a hopeful look. "Perhaps she didn't mean anything she said?"

The younger woman shook her head sadly. "Regardless of whether she meant everything she said or not, the damage is kinda done."

They both looked sadly at each other for a few moments.

* * *

Henry whistled a jaunty tune as he walked over to the diner from his bus. It was Friday, and he was stoked about the weekend. Emma had driven over to the city last night, and he was sure she'd be returning with Regina and Roland like she had the two weekends before.

The idea made him very excited. He'd talked with Granny about the "Mom" slip, and she'd been very cool about everything. The boy had explained how he loved the Lucas family, but he'd always been sad he didn't really have a mom and dad.

Regina was such a natural mom, and she was great with Roland. When the woman had instinctively treated Henry the same way, his own feelings had just developed intuitively as well. Granny said not to worry about it. If Regina didn't mind if he called her Mom, then Granny didn't either.

Since the first weekend, he hadn't pushed the Mom thing with Regina, but it had slipped once or twice more. Like the older woman had promised though, it hadn't been a problem. Regina had just smiled warmly at him, and sometimes she'd even given him a kiss on the forehead.

His family was a little odd, and definitely not normal, but he was happy all the same. Henry wasn't stupid. Legally he knew that Granny was his guardian, and that still made him happy. It was nice to have a mom too, though. As a bonus, he also got a kind of little brother in Roland. He'd always been the little brother in the Lucas family. It was pretty awesome being a big brother.

The bell jingled as he opened the door to the diner, and he strode energetically over to the counter to sit at a stool. Ruby was bustling behind the counter preparing some orders, and Granny was walking in and out of the kitchen as she argued with someone on the phone.

Ruby noticed her foster brother taking a seat, and she gave him an easy wink. "Cocoa?"

"Yep!" Henry's grin was infectious.

Granny stalked over a moment later, still grumbling. She handed Henry her phone. "Hey pup, do me a favor and send Regina one of those text messages to ask what she wants for dinner. The buttons are too small and I've misplaced my reading glasses."

Henry laughed a little at the expression on his Gran's face, "Sure thing Granny!" His little pink tongue poked out as he searched through her contacts for Regina's number.

He didn't look up as Granny walked away and he started slowly tapping out the text to Regina.

A large crash of dishes and cutlery jolted him, and he looked up in shock. His heart started pounding.

* * *

"—already tried putting him in t-ball. It wasn't pretty." Emma winced a little at the memory.

David laughed a little. "Ah, sometimes it takes a while to get the hang of things. Maybe if I give him a little one-on-one quality time it would help. Sports are really great for building confidence."

Emma opened her mouth to respond, but was distracted as her phone started going off loudly. She frowned, sure it was Mary again. Her face relaxed when she saw _Ruby_ on the display.

"Just a sec dad," she flicked the phone open still smiling. "Hey Ruby, what's up?"

The sound of crying on the other end of the line sent a chill down Emma's spine.

"Ruby?" her voice was a little desperate. "What's wrong?"

"_It's Granny, Em."_ There was more crying.

Emma felt like she couldn't breathe.

* * *

"—know that I really messed up too long ago for things to ever be perfect, or even great. I do love you Regina. I'm just bad at showing it in a healthy way. I'm so sorry. Please, I know I don't really deserve any more chances. I understand if it's too much. Please, just think about it." Cora's brown eyes were warm and pleading.

Regina's breathing was a little erratic. She glanced at her half-sister, who had tears welling in her own blue eyes. Zelena nodded a little at her sister.

The lawyer let out a breath. "Alright, Mother. Maybe we can have dinner once or twice a wee—"

The brunette was interrupted by the violent vibrating of her phone, and her brow furrowed in concern. What if Emma was having trouble with David? She picked up the phone, surprised to see _Granny_ flashing across the screen of the smartphone.

"Sorry Mother, I have to take this. Just a moment." She slid the bar across her phone to answer.

"Hello?"

"_Mom, you have to come!" _Henry sounded hysterical. _"It's Granny, Mom! Please!"_

The blood drained from Regina's face and her heart rate accelerated.


	12. Don't Dream It's Over

Regina gathered her thoughts together quickly. "Don't worry Henry, I'll get Emma and we'll be there as soon as possible, okay? I just need you to stay calm. Is Ruby there?"

Henry sniffled softly. _"I think she's on the phone with Emma. I wanted to tell you, too."_

The brunette nodded to herself, biting her lip. "Do you know any details Henry? What happened?"

"_Granny had been arguing with someone on the phone. When she finished she gave me her phone and asked me to text you about dinner and,"_ he hiccuped softly, _"the next thing I know she was falling. She hit a tray full of dishes and stuff on the way down and it was really loud. She was awake but she looked really bad, like she couldn't breathe and she looked scared. Ruby started screaming and Dr. Whale hopped right over the counter. He was here for Chili Friday. He's always here for Chili Friday."_ Henry's tears had calmed a little as he spoke.

"That's good Henry, usually having a medical professional on hand right when something happens is a great help. Did Dr. Whale say what the problem was? Is she in the hospital?"

The dark headed boy nodded, but then realized Regina couldn't see it. _"He said he thought it might have been a heart attack? He asked everyone for aspirin, and Leroy had some and he made Granny take it. The ambulance came a little while later. Ruby wanted to go, but she couldn't leave me alone."_ Henry's voice was wobbly again as he said the last part.

"Shh, don't worry sweetie. I'm sure Ruby isn't upset that she had to stay with you. She loves you. Okay, I'm going to get off the phone with you so I can go collect Emma and Roland, and I promise we'll be there as soon as we can, okay? I need you to be strong for me and help Ruby. I think both of you could use a hug, so start with that." Regina's voice was soothing and confident, and the boy on the other end of the line felt the effect of it as soon as she spoke.

"_Thanks Mom."_ His voice was soft and grateful.

"Anytime sweetie. I'll see you soon okay?" A gentle smile was tugging at one side of her mouth as she said it.

"_Okay, see you soon."_ There was a beep as the call ended, and Regina released a deep breath.

"Everything alright?" concerned brown eyes were looking at the younger brunette, and Regina wasn't sure she could handle that right at the moment.

She brought a hand up to rub at her forehead. "My girlfriend's foster mom just had a heart attack. Her foster brother was scared and needed to talk."

Zelena's eyebrows rose. "Girlfriend?" She paused as her mind raced. "Emma? You didn't tell me," her voice was quiet, and a little hurt, but not surprised.

Regina sighed. "We weren't really telling anyone yet. Look, I don't have time to talk about everything now, I need to go get Emma and Roland so we can make the drive to her hometown."

Cora spoke again, "If there's anything you need please let Zelena or I know. We'd be happy to help with anything you need. Go on and go, we'll settle the bill here." The tenderness was still evident in her tone.

The younger brunette nodded and swallowed, standing up from her chair and gathering her purse. Her voice was soft. "Thank you Mother, Zelena. I'll let you know."

Regina toyed with her cell phone a second as she walked toward the restaurant exit, deciding to go ahead and try and call Emma.

* * *

Emma was sitting in stunned silence after she got off the phone with Ruby. _Heart attack?_

Sure, Granny wasn't the healthiest eater, but she was really active. Granny always seemed so strong and none of the Lucas children knew what to do now that the woman was in the hospital. Emma certainly didn't, at least. By the sounds on the phone, neither did Ruby.

"Emma?" Her dad was looking at her in concern, his blue eyes intently focused on her face. "What's wrong baby girl?"

"Dad," she blinked as the tears she couldn't allow herself while on the phone welled up in her eyes. "It's Gran, she had a heart attack."

David immediately stood and moved around to her side of the booth, his arms open as she fell in to him for comfort. He wrapped his strong arms snugly around his daughter, rubbing her head and back soothingly.

The older man wasn't sure what to say to comfort her, but he decided he'd hold her and let her cry as long as she needed to. His heart ached for his daughter, but he was powerless to help for something of this nature.

Emma's phone started to go off again, and he glanced at it a moment.

"That's Regina's ringtone." Emma's voice was muffled against his chest, and she was sniffling.

David nodded, and grabbed the phone, letting his daughter compose herself a little as he answered.

"Regina," he breathed softly into the device, sorrow lacing his voice.

There was a pause on the other end of the line. _"David? Where's Emma? Is she alright?"_ Regina's voice was full of concern.

The blonde man gnawed on his lip. "She's here, she's just upset. Granny's in the hospital."

"_I know, that's why I'm calling. I'm headed back to the townhouse to pick up Roland. I wanted to meet her there so I could drive her home."_ The brunette gathered her thoughts for a moment. _"Actually, it would probably be best if you drove her. She shouldn't be driving at all when she's so upset."_

"I agree. That's a good idea." He spared a glance at his daughter's forlorn form. "I know it's not the time, but I want you to know I love you. I'm sorry for everything Mary said."

Regina just breathed, a little shocked and unsure what to say.

He cleared his throat gruffly. "I think Emma would like to speak to you for a moment before you hang up."

Emma had been looking at him expectantly, and she sent him a soft smile when he'd apologized to her lover. The younger woman accepted the phone readily.

"Regina, I need to go home as soon as possible." Her voice was shaky, but there was determination behind her words.

"_I know Emma, I'm headed to the townhouse. David is going to drive you there to meet me. No arguments. I don't want you driving when you're so upset."_ The lawyer's tone of voice brooked no arguments.

A pale hand slid through blonde locks tiredly. "Alright. Is there anything I can do while I wait for you to get home?"

Regina smiled at the phrase. _"I have a garment bag packed for emergencies, but I don't have anything ready for Roland. If you could pack him a bag with some clothes, toiletries, and a few of the things he likes that would be great. Aurora could probably help you."_

Emma sighed a little in relief, that would at least give her something to do. Before she could respond, Regina spoke up again.

"_I love you Emma, but I have to go. I hate to drive and talk on the phone. I'll see you soon."_

The blonde woman murmured her goodbye and listened to the beep as the call ended. She sighed and looked over at her dad. "Alright, let's settle the bill and head to the townhouse. I think I could use a Roland hug while we wait for Regina."

David nodded agreeably and threw some bills down on the table, not caring about change in the least. He was just glad he could be here for his daughter when she needed him. The last twenty years had robbed him of that luxury.

"Come on, I parked over here." He nodded to the left as they exited the diner.

Emma bit her lip and glanced over to her beat up old bug parked on the other end of the lot.

"Don't worry, I'll walk back and drive your car to Regina's townhouse if you like. It's only two blocks" David's blue gaze was affectionate.

"That would actually be great David." The tension in her shoulders eased slightly at his offer.

The older man nodded agreeably, not hurt that she'd used his name. He understood that she'd felt very vulnerable the last half hour and wanted just a little distance to gather herself. He was the same way when he was upset. David smiled a little to himself at the realization.

David unlocked the doors to the silver SUV with a press of a button on the car remote on his keychain, and they both slid in easily. The vehicle rumbled to life and in what seemed like only moments, they were back at the townhouse.

The blonde woman jangled her keys nervously in her lap, and handed them to David. "Here, Aurora can let me in. Come knock on the door when you're done. I'd like to hang out a bit until Regina gets back, if you don't mind?" Her green eyes were hopeful as she looked at her dad.

There was a strong emotion swelling his chest, but he ignored it. "Sure thing, Em. I'll be back in a jiff."

They shared a smile before they split up.

* * *

Regina was relieved when she finally pulled in to park in front of the townhouse. She noted that both Emma's and David's respective cars were still there, and she felt a little confused. David was supposed to drive Emma home. Perhaps Emma had calmed enough to drive? She was unsure.

The brunette opened the door to her BMW without hesitation, shaking her head at her thoughts. It didn't matter now. The walk to the front door was quick, and she had the door unlocked in a moment. She looked around as she entered her house, unsure where everyone was.

Emma stepped out of the living room a moment later. "Hey, I thought I heard someone at the door." Her green eyes were red-rimmed but clear of tears.

Regina immediately stepped in to hug her, and Emma accepted it a little stiffly, arms remaining at her sides. She was trying to keep everything together, but it was hard with her girlfriend being so sweet.

Noting her lover's discomfort, the lawyer pulled back to look into Emma's face. The brunette bit her cheek, determined not to let the rebuff of affection bother her. She stepped back and diverted her gaze. "Is everything packed for Roland?"

The blonde knew that the rejected hug hadn't fared well, but couldn't fix things at the moment or she might break while opening herself up. She inhaled deeply, and decided to ignore it for the time being like Regina seemed determined to do. "Yeah, we're all squared away. I tucked in a few extra things to your garment bag to make sure you're comfortable."

Regina forced a smile and nodded. "Thanks. I saw David's car was still here?" There was a cautious curiosity in her voice.

Emma nodded, "Yeah. I asked him to stay for a while. He's in the living room with Roland and Aurora."

The lawyer hesitated a moment. She shook her head at herself and strode confidently into the living room.

David stood immediately when he saw her, Roland held firmly in his arms.

"Mommy! You're back!" Roland was excited, and David was quick to step close to Regina to give her a one-armed hug. Roland agilely added his own arms into the mix. They shared a heartfelt hug for a few moments, and Regina felt a little more at peace.

"I missed you," the words were whispered into her hair before David pulled back with Roland still held by one strong arm.

Blue eyes met hers in a meaningful look, and Regina had to swallow hard at the acceptance in David's expression. "Well, I hate to come and go, but I think Emma would rather we get to the hospital sooner rather than later."

Aurora piped up from where she'd been sitting. "Hey, I know it's an emergency. I was thinking...do you want me to come along? I know that Emma has a little brother, and I was thinking that I could help out with him and Roland when you guys wanted to visit the hospital. It's not really the best place for children."

Regina debated a moment, but she knew Aurora was right. "Henry will probably want to see Granny, but I would rather he's only there briefly. It's not really good for him to sit and worry when nothing can really be done." Her brown gaze searched her nanny's face for a few moments. "We'll probably be there at least a few days, are you sure you're alright with that?"

The auburn haired young woman was nodding as her employer finished speaking. "Yeah, my time is pretty free these days since I kicked my boyfriend to the curb."

"I don't think Emma would like to spare the time to stop by your place to be honest, would you be willing to just buy a few things when we get there? I'll pay for it, don't worry." Regina really didn't want any more lengthy delays.

Aurora was agreeable as always, "That's perfectly fine. Why don't we go ahead and pack everyone up here so Emma will stop pacing in the hallway?" Her head nodded to the blonde figure doing just that behind the lawyer.

Regina glanced back and nodded, "Yes, let's not delay any further."

David was quick to set Roland down and move to the hallway for their luggage. Regina took her son's hand as the small group followed the older man back to the BMW, where he swiftly loaded the bags into the trunk after the brunette had opened it.

The older man gave them all brief hugs, even a blushing Aurora, and wished them a safe drive before he walked back over to his own SUV.

The ladies and child were loaded into the BMW in a matter of moments. Regina was driving with Emma in the front passenger seat. Aurora was happily ensconced next to a cheerful Roland in the back seat.

The drive was quiet for the most part, the women in the front lost in their own thoughts. The nanny interacted with her charge quietly, understanding the somber mood of the front seat easily.

* * *

The BMW pulled in to park at the front of the cottage a few hours later, and Regina was once again relieved. She turned to the back seat before getting out. "Just stay here a bit. I'm going to take you to the Bed and Breakfast so you have your own space while you're here and not watching the children."

Aurora nodded, content to wait with Roland. Regina left the car running as she stepped out. Emma popped the trunk before she opened her own door and moved around to the back for her duffel.

Regina waited patiently for the bag to be retrieved, walking her girlfriend to the door to the cottage. Before she could speak, Emma turned to her.

The blonde glanced at her eyes only once, green eyes fixing to a place somewhere over her left shoulder. She'd come to a decision on the long drive.

"Listen," Emma began, "I think it would be best if you and Roland stayed at the B&B too." She still wouldn't meet her girlfriend's eyes.

The lawyer blinked in surprise, a sting of emotion getting stuck at the back of her throat. "What?" Her shock was apparent. She'd stayed with Emma at the cottage since the first weekend the blonde had invited her to do so.

Emma grimaced a little. "I just need a little space right now. I appreciate that you want to be here, but it's a little bit much right now okay?" She tentatively glanced at brown eyes, but flicked her eyes away when she saw the moisture gathering there.

Regina noted the glance and gritted her teeth. "Fine. If this is what you want Emma." The older woman was emotionally strung out, and she didn't feel like fighting her girlfriend. "I am going to say a quick hello to Henry. I told him I would be here, and I'm not going back on my word."

The blonde cursed inwardly, but tilted her head in acceptance. She swiftly unlocked the door, not wanting to prolong the awkward moment.

As soon as they stepped in the door they were met by an emotional Henry and Ruby. The Lucas children all swept together for a big hug, and for the first time in their house, Regina felt uncomfortable. Emma had made it clear she wasn't really welcome here at the moment.

Henry saw her out of the corner of his eye, and quickly pulled from the group. "Mom!" He ran up to Regina and met her in a tight hug, letting a few tears escape as she held him tenderly and kissed his head.

The two spoke quietly for a moment, and Emma felt an ache in her chest. When she'd decided to push the woman away a little for breathing room, she hadn't really thought about how that would effect Henry. She felt a little uncomfortable about the Mom thing, but Granny and Regina had both been okay with it so Emma hadn't said anything.

Her foster brother cried a little more as Regina explained something, but the older woman was quick to reassure him and press more soft kisses on to his cheeks.

Regina stood after a moment, clearing her throat to get control of her emotions. It helped keep the tears at bay. She fondly wiped at the drying tear tracks on the dark haired boy's cheeks. "I do love you Henry. I'll be at the B&B if you need me. You have my number and you can use it any time."

Henry nodded somberly, and gave her another quick hug.

The lawyer turned to give a nod at the two younger women still standing in the hallway and left without another word.

Ruby blinked her watery green eyes, looking confused. "She's not staying here?"

Emma grit her jaw at the question, not wanting to have to explain anything.

Henry nodded sadly. "I think maybe I've been calling her Mom too much."

The blonde woman's head shot up at this, and she was quick to reassure him. "No Henry, it's not your fault." She swallowed. "Regina would have loved to stay here. I asked her for a little space."

Emma was doing her best to keep herself together. She wanted to be strong for her family, and she couldn't do that if Regina was around with her soft, understanding chocolate eyes and comforting arms.

Her foster brother's brow scrunched up, and the look he shot her was a little accusatory. "Why?"

The young woman pursed her lips.

Ruby was quick to jump in. "Hey Henry, sometimes adult relationships are complicated." She shot Emma a knowing look, and the next part was only loud enough for her foster sister to hear. "Sometimes more complicated than they need to be."

The blonde woman just growled a little. "Have you guys heard anything from the hospital?"

Her foster sister spoke up a little, shaking her head. "They gave her some drugs and were evaluating her case. They were considering an angioplasty last I heard, but I didn't want to be there with Henry so I was waiting on another call."

"Hey, I'm not a baby! I want to be there for Granny, too!" Henry's voice wavered.

Emma glanced between the two. "I think we can all go to the hospital for a bit, then maybe Regina can come and pick you up or something. That sound okay kid?"

Henry pursed his lips, but nodded. That would probably be the best offer he'd get out of his foster siblings, and he really would like to spend time with Regina. She made him feel better just being near by.

* * *

Regina was settled in to the B&B in no time, and she didn't know what to do with herself or Roland. She hadn't anticipated not being with the Lucas family, and was left feeling a little adrift.

Roland seemed a little listless for once, the letdown of not getting to stay with the Lucas family clearly leaving its mark on her son.

The brunette sighed at the thought of her complicated girlfriend. Now that she was sitting in the quiet, she could guess what Emma was thinking. That only made it slightly better for Regina. Mary's words were a little heavy on her mind today.

_She's twenty-two, Regina. You think she knows what she wants?_

Regina really did know that her girlfriend was a little confused, torn between wanting to be strong for her family and wanting to be free to worry. She ran a hand through her dark locks tiredly. She'd wanted to be there for Emma, to help her through that.

In this case, Emma's overprotective nature had worked against them as a couple. It hurt Regina more than she'd ever care to admit. Emma had never said that she loved Regina, but the lawyer had been sure the feelings were there. She'd been sure that Emma was just cautious and a little scared to speak it out loud.

Regina couldn't help but question that a little now. Emma's instinctive reaction had been to pull away. The brunette was even unsure if the younger woman would have even told her what had happened with Granny if Henry hadn't called.

She was so tired. Every scrap of love she'd gotten had been earned with her compliance. She'd always tried to do the right thing, to do the best thing, to strive to be perfect for those around her she cared about most. It seemed to be backfiring on her far too much these days. Perhaps this space between her and Emma would turn out to be a good thing after all. Love was her greatest weakness and the cause of her greatest pains.

There was a soft knock on the door, followed by a muffled "It's me, Aurora."

"Come in." Regina's voice was steady, no hint of the turmoil she'd recently been contemplating in her voice.

Roland perked up as his nanny stepped in, a smile already growing on his face.

"Hey," Aurora's voice was soft. She hadn't questioned when Regina had checked in to the B&B with her, but knew that hadn't been the original plan. "I was thinking we might go at least pick me up something comfortable to sleep in tonight and maybe a couple toiletries?"

Regina let out a breath, glad to have some sort of distraction. "Oh, yes of course. That sounds like an excellent idea. I think Roland and I were getting a little bored sitting here." She shot her son a loving smile.

The auburn haired girl grinned beatifically at the pair, a little bounce to her step. "Great, shall we head out then?"

The brunette lawyer gave her a soft smile, and tugged Roland along by the hand as they exited. She only turned back once to lock the door, and the trio continued on to the BMW to get a little shopping done.

* * *

Emma puffed out a breath nervously. The doctors had finally decided that an angioplasty was Eugenia's best bet. They'd been debating some other option with a drug, but had finally decided the results the angioplasty gave were a bit more promising.

They'd wanted to take Granny in immediately for the procedure, but the woman had asked for a few moments with her foster children first. Although the procedure was low-risk, the older woman wanted to see her kids before going in.

The doctors had cleared them for a few minutes, and they'd eyed Henry carefully before allowing him some time as well. Dr. Whale had been a huge help in convincing everyone that the sooner they complied the sooner they could simply get the procedure over with.

The blonde was really grateful for Dr. Whale today. He'd probably saved Eugenia's life by reacting so quickly, and there he was again helping the Lucas family out. Emma idly wondered if it had anything to do with the lingering glances he kept sending Ruby's way.

The tall form of Dr. Whale stepped toward them as if summoned from the blonde woman's thoughts. "Alright, she's ready to see you all. Please try not to stress her and remember you only have a few minutes. The sooner we perform the angioplasty, the better."

The trio nodded solemnly at the doctor, and followed him to Granny's room quietly.

Eugenia Lucas looked pale and fragile in the hospital bed, hair mussed and a variety of tubes and wiring jutting from her supine form. Periwinkle eyes blinked open at the sound of their entrance, and they twinkled tiredly at her brood.

"Ah, my kids. I'm sorry for giving you such a scare." She graced them with a tired smile.

Henry approached her first, and carefully maneuvered around all the protuberances to give his Granny a tender hug. "It's okay Granny, you couldn't help it. It was scary but I'm really glad you're okay." His eyes were bright with his feelings, and Eugenia rubbed his head affectionately.

"Me too, kiddo." She turned to her girls.

"You two okay?" Her eyes examined the two critically.

Ruby nodded, scared to speak with tears thick in her throat. She licked her lips, trying to get a handle on her emotions. "Just glad it wasn't worse and that Dr. Whale was there for his usual bowl of Chili." Despite her best attempts, the tears were still swollen against her lids ready to spill at any moment.

Granny nudged Henry and spoke softly to him. "Hey, go give her a hug for me." The dark haired boy obeyed instantly, and Ruby melted in to the hug with a grateful smile for both people.

Emma waited as Granny's eyes finally settled on her. She graced her foster daughter with a smile. "Are Regina and Roland hanging out in the waiting room?"

The blonde woman shifted uncomfortably, and her gaze grew restless as she tried to avoid Granny's eyes.

"No." Henry was scowling at his foster sister. "She sent them away to the B&B."

His blonde foster sister immediately sent him a scathing look, upset that he'd tattled.

Eugenia's silver brows rose, and she evaluated Emma critically again.

"Emma," her voice was exasperated, "tell me you're not doing something foolish like pushing the woman you're in love with away."

Emma kept avoiding her gaze. Eugenia sighed. "Emma, I'm not going to be around forever you know."

The Lucas children all affixed panicked gazes on her, and she held up a calming hand. "Now, I don't mean I'm leaving you any time soon, but it's the truth. I won't be around forever. Family is important, but that includes _all_ of your family Emma. Regina is family. She loves you like crazy. I know you like to play your cards close to your vest, but I'd have to be blind not to see you love her back something fierce too."

Her foster daughter's head was hanging, hands shoved in her pockets protectively.

"The problem with pushing people away is sometimes you do too good of a job, and then when you realize that you want them there right next to you it's too late." Granny's voice was pained as she remembered her long ago lost daughter. She'd never gotten over her failure of not knowing how to show her love for her adventurous child.

Granny took a breath, and addressed her foster daughter again. "You better wake up, girl. Don't let that woman slip away from you just 'cause you're afraid to cry in front of your family."

Emma flushed, embarrassed to be called out so bluntly in front of her siblings. Of course, it was a little more complicated than Granny made it seem. Just like always though, her Gran had easily seen to the heart of the matter and had called bullshit when she saw it.

"You're right Gran." She finally brought her verdant eyes to meet the blue of her beloved foster mom.

"Damn right girl." Eugenia's smile was satisfied. She turned to regard each child in turn. "I'm sure I'll be fine in no time. I want you to remember that family always takes care of family, no matter what. You all hear me?"

"Yes, Granny." Three voices chimed in together, and Granny relaxed again.

"Good, now go on and tell that nurse I'm ready for this here procedure." Eugenia closed her eyes, more than a little tired after all the talking.

The Lucas brood shuffled out, with Emma letting the nurse know her Gran was ready to get the angioplasty over and done with.

* * *

It hadn't taken long for Aurora to pick a few things out, and Regina had insisted she get a few new outfits and such just to be sure. The nanny had thanked her for the generosity with a smile and some heartfelt words.

Aurora really cared for her employer. She was a very good woman, and a great mother to her adopted son. They weren't exactly friends, but Aurora felt that after this weekend, a friendship just might be cemented. The thought warmed her. Regina seemed like she could use a friend right now.

"Hey, why don't we get something to eat? Maybe we could even pick up something for the Lucas family?" The auburn haired young woman had heard of Emma's inability to cook and couldn't help but think her foster siblings couldn't be much better.

The smile Regina had been wearing dimmed a little. "Yes, some food sounds good." She debated internally for a moment. "I really do need to make sure Henry is given something decent to eat. Knowing those girls they'd all have cereal and toast for dinner. Henry's a growing boy. He needs a good, well balanced nutritional meal."

They picked a nearby place to eat, and they ordered some quick meals for themselves and put in more elaborate to-go orders to be filled while they ate.

Conversation was light over their salads, and Roland enjoyed his chicken sandwich, assorted fruit, and milk.

They were just waiting on their takeaway order to be finished when Regina's phone started to buzz. She eyed the display and a shuttered look came over her face at seeing _Emma_.

"Hello?" her voice was neutral.

Emma cleared her throat on the other end of the line, completely nervous. _"Hey Regina, would you be willing to swing by the hospital, maybe take Henry somewhere else in a little bit?"_

"No problem. We were planning to swing by with dinner soon anyway." The brunette's voice remained determinedly even.

"_Great, great."_ There was an audible swallow. _"Look, I also want to talk a little when you get here, okay?"_

Regina tried to ignore the way her heart skipped a beat. "That's fine."

The blonde woman pinched the bridge of her nose. Regina's voice was clipped and distant. Emma knew she'd really fucked up. _"I'll see you in a bit then?"_

"Yes." The lawyer couldn't speak any more without betraying some form of emotion, so she simply hung up.

Aurora reached over to squeeze an olive-toned hand. "It'll all work out Regina."

The brunette nodded a little woodenly. She wouldn't admit a part of her was terrified Emma wanted to end things, or that now a bigger part of her was terrified that Emma wouldn't want to end things. This relationship that she'd had so much confidence in from the beginning suddenly seemed like one of the most daunting ventures of her life.

Their take-out order was finally completed, and the trio gathered up their things. Regina quickly settled the bill and they made their way to her car, and eventually on to the hospital.


	13. Prayer of the Refugee

**A/N**: **Brief mentions of dark themes, you are warned.**

* * *

Emma paced back and forth in the waiting room. She was anxious to talk to Regina. The more she'd thought about her decisions, the more she wanted to kick herself. At the time, it had seemed like the best thing to do.

She growled a little at herself. She'd been thinking about things from Regina's perspective, and it didn't look good. All she'd had to do was open her mouth and explain a little more. The young woman was sure her girlfriend would have understood and more.

The problem was, Emma was still thinking like a single woman. Regina and Emma hadn't spoken about the seriousness of their relationship other than it was a committed one, but Emma knew that the lawyer was the one for her. The blonde woman knew that Regina probably felt the same; she had far more to lose than Emma did but had still pushed forward with the relationship. Emma was sure she wouldn't have done that unless she felt it had the potential to be very serious.

They hadn't spoken about a lot of things, the more she thought about it. Sure, they'd shared some of their pasts and fears. When it came to them as a couple, a lot of things tended to be avoided. Emma was pretty sure that was her fault. Regina had tried a few times, but was afraid to push too much. When the younger woman had hedged around a lot of subjects the lawyer had eventually stopped trying to bring them up.

Her pacing got a little more ardent. All of these things added up in Emma's brain. The only conclusion she was sure her lover could come to was that Emma wasn't taking the relationship too seriously. She must feel that while Emma cared for her and enjoyed their time together, she probably didn't see it as a happily ever after like Regina did. That conclusion was so wrong. Emma ached with all the things that had gone unsaid.

She'd wanted to protect herself. It was instinctual. The first thing she'd learned to do when she was in the system was to protect herself or she'd be broken beyond repair. People would offer affection sometimes, but usually it didn't last. Emma had tried to enjoy the bits and pieces she was afforded without making herself vulnerable. Unknowingly, she'd been doing that in her relationship as well.

"Regina!" Henry's happy exclamation broke Emma out of her mental tangent.

The lawyer looked beautiful in her slim gray pinstripe slacks and pressed long-sleeved white button up shirt. She was smiling at Henry, lips tinted coral and eyes sparkling with a large paper bag in one hand.

Emma felt her breath catch. She didn't want to lose this woman.

Regina was speaking softly to Henry as they embraced, and her glossy nails of her free hand were combing through her foster brother's hair fondly. The dark haired boy was grinning up at her. The brunette gestured behind them, and Henry's green gaze followed her hand to see a smiling Aurora and Roland.

As soon as the older boy noticed him, Roland pulled free from his nanny's grasp and barreled right into Henry's arms.

The auburn haired babysitter stepped closer to the lawyer and spoke quietly as they watched the children interact, earning a chuckle. Emma suppressed a scowl. It wasn't the time for jealousy. It was time for her to act like a grown woman. The blonde woman nodded to herself.

"Regina," she breathed the name out as she got closer to her lover. The brunette turned to her, and her mocha eyes became guarded.

"Emma," the lawyer offered her girlfriend a tight smile, and she turned to face the lanky brunette seated in the room. "Hey Ruby, I brought some food for you all. It was Aurora's idea," her thumb indicated the auburn haired young woman subconsciously. The lawyer set the large bag from a local restaurant down in a nearby chair.

Ruby rose from her seat, a smile on her face. She offered her hand to the unfamiliar young woman. "Hello Aurora, I'm Ruby. I'm Emma's foster sister."

Aurora accepted the hand, and Regina focused on them with a small smile still in place.

Emma bit her lip and focused the two other young women, "Actually if the two of you wouldn't mind keeping an eye on the boys for a minute, I'd like to speak with Regina in private."

The newly introduced women nodded, and Aurora moved to the take out bag to show Ruby what they'd picked out for the Lucas trio. The boys sat in chairs on one side of the bag as they spoke quietly, Henry eyeing the bag with some interest.

Regina tensed, not sure she was ready for this conversation. The blonde didn't give her a chance to protest, grabbing on to a hand quickly and pulling her girlfriend to another waiting room nearby that was completely unoccupied.

Emma held out a hand nervously, pointing to a chair. "Maybe we should sit?" She ran her eyes over Regina's tense form and tried to keep her breathing under control.

The brunette remained standing, arms protectively crossed over her stomach. Her jaw was tense, and her features resolute. The look scared Emma more than a little.

The younger woman gave her a panicked look, "You're not going to break up with me, are you?"

The lawyer uncrossed her arms, confusion passing over her face. "What? Why would you think that?"

Emma's breathing eased a little, and she let out a long sigh. "Just, your body language and the look on your face. It scared me a little."

Regina ran a hand through her hair and pinched the bridge of her nose, one arm still resting over her stomach. "Emma, I don't really know what you want from me. One minute you're pushing me away, the next you're scared I'm going to just end things out of the blue? I don't get you." She was shaking her head.

"No," Emma was shaking her head now. "No, you do get me. You get me more than anyone I've ever met. I've never gotten so close to a non-family member, and you even know some things that my family doesn't know." She let her gaze drop to the floor. "I know I wasn't fair to you earlier. As I thought about it, I realized I haven't been really fair to you for the entire length of our relationship."

The older woman looked really confused now. Her voice was cautious. "What do you mean?"

The blonde woman started pacing a short path back and forth in front of Regina. "I mean, the entire time we've been together you've been very open with me. You've been giving this relationship your all, and I've noticed. Really, I have. You've tried to bring us closer, and yeah we've shared a lot of stuff, but I've been holding bits of myself back. I know you've noticed. You tried for a while to get us to talk about, well, us. I know I shot you down every time."

A pale hand rubbed at her face. "God, I'm so stupid." She muttered to herself before forcing her gaze to meet that of her girlfriend's.

Regina still had a guarded look on her face, not really sure where this was going.

Emma stepped forward, and gently coaxed the brunette to take both of her hands. "Regina, I'm sorry I pushed you away today. It was a stupid thing to do. You mean so much to me." Her eyes searched the face in front of her, noting the older woman slowly softening. She stepped closer, their hands tangled together snugly and their bodies making solid contact. "I love you. I'm sorry I didn't say it sooner, I've felt it for a while."

The lawyer's smile was tremulous and still a little hesitant. "Emma, I really hope you mean that. I can't go through this every time something goes wrong. I can't take you pushing me away with no explanation or warning or...anything."

The blonde's head was nodding. "Yes, I understand. It's a really shitty thing to do. It's something I really need to work on." She swallowed a little. "And just in case my earlier declaration wasn't clear enough, I want you to know I think that you're my forever."

Regina inhaled a sharp breath. She leaned her head forward to rest their foreheads together and closed her eyes. There was a small smile around her lips.

"_That_ is nice to know. I'd hoped for a little while that you'd come to feel that way eventually." The brunette's voice had a touch of wonder in it Emma hadn't heard before. She buried her head in the crook of Regina's neck, inhaling her lover's scent.

They held each other for a few moments. The blonde woman pulled back, looking in to the brown eyes she loved before leaning in for a tender kiss.

The older woman sighed into the kiss. The brush of lips was delicate, and as they slid together in a delicate dance Regina felt each tremor of emotion inspired by the contact slowly restore a little more faith to her heart.

"I love you."

* * *

When the couple strode back in to the waiting room hand in hand ten minutes later, the sight was greeted by more than one smile.

Regina tugged on her lover's hand, "Come on, you need to eat. I bought the unhealthiest thing I could find on the menu, and then I asked for extra cheese on it. I'm sure you'll love it." The brunette was glowing, a smile permanently etched on to her features.

Emma's eyes were comically wide. "You really do love me." The younger woman felt a core of happiness deep in her chest.

The lawyer just smirked, not telling her lover they'd eaten at a very healthy restaurant. She dug through the bag for the remaining container and handed it to her perky lover.

Green eyes narrowed at the logo of the restaurant, "I've been tricked!"

The older woman slid up close to Emma, cupping a cheek and licking coral lips teasingly. "Just be a good girl and eat it, Emma." Her voice was laden with sensuality and promise.

Emma immediately sat in a nearby chair and tucked in to her food without further postponement.

Regina hummed in satisfaction at Emma's compliance. She sat and watched the boys play while her girlfriend ate, flicking her wrist up after a while to check the time.

"I should probably be taking the boys home soon so they can bathe and get ready for bed." She glanced over to the blonde woman who had finished eating a few minutes prior.

The younger woman nodded, "That's a good idea." She hesitated a moment. "Maybe you should just take them both to the cottage. And, uh..." She licked her pale lips nervously, running one hand through blonde locks. "Maybe you could just drop Aurora off with them and come back here for a while? When the procedure is done they'll still want to keep Gran here overnight."

An olive toned hand brushed Emma's arm, and a smile graced the lawyer's face. "I'd be happy to, dear." The brunette turned her attention to the boys. "Alright. Henry, Roland wrap things up and collect your belongings. We're headed to the cottage so you can wash up and sleep."

Henry perked up, "Roland's spending the night with me?" His green eyes were alight with joy.

Regina looked at him affectionately. "Yes, dear. Now please do as I said."

The older boy hurried to follow her instructions, whispering excitedly to a cheerful Roland who followed suit. They had the few toys and books gathered in to Henry's ever-present bag in no time.

"Aurora, are you ready? We're taking the boys to the cottage after we stop off at the B&B to pick up Roland's things." Her dark haired head was tilted in question as she eyed the nanny.

"Oh, of course Regina." The auburn-haired woman turned to offer Ruby a parting nod before standing.

Regina stood, and Emma quickly did the same. They eyed each other a moment before embracing, the warm hug and brief kiss a promise for later.

Emma watched them go with a content look.

Ruby picked up a magazine from a nearby table and threw it at her foster sister. "Glad you decided to stop acting like a moron."

The blonde stuck her tongue out. "Well, I don't want Granny to use her crossbow on me. I think she really likes Regina and Roland too much for me to screw things up."

"Damn skippy. Besides, you really shouldn't waste something so rare. Not all of us are lucky enough to find someone special like that." The lanky brunette's voice was soft and wistful.

Emma threw the magazine back at her. "Don't get mopey. You'll find someone. You're only a year older than me, there's plenty of time." She tapped her bottom lip with one hand. "Dr. Whale was watching you a lot today. Maybe he has the hots for you."

Ruby shrugged her shoulders. "Eh. I'll keep my options open."

"Ha! That's why you're single. You never give anyone a chance. You just flirt with everyone but never do anything." Emma couldn't help but laugh at her foster sister.

The young brunette woman just stuck her tongue out.

* * *

The duo had been sitting there for about ten minutes when they heard two sets of footsteps approaching. Both young women opted to ignore them, figuring there was no way it could be Regina back so soon from wrestling two young boys into baths.

The footsteps got closer. "Emma?" came the hesitant voice.

Emma's green eyes shot open in surprise, and she turned her head to absorb the forms of her birth parents. She glared at David, ignoring her birth mother entirely.

"Why are you here, and why did you bring _her_?" Anger didn't begin to describe the emotion heavy in her voice.

David opened his mouth to speak, but Mary spoke again. "Emma, please. I need to talk to you. David told me what happened with Eugenia, and I thou—"

"No, Mary. I don't want to talk to you, let alone see you. You are not wanted here." Emma's voice was firm and bitter.

Her father did speak up this time. "Emma, please. Your mom would like to apologize to you." His blue gaze was pleading.

The blonde sighed at the look. She really liked her dad, but he really didn't get it. She thought over what Regina had asked her to do before, and she sighed again.

She pointed at Mary. "You. Follow me." Emma stood to lead the way to the deserted area where she'd last had a serious talk. The older brunette followed without question.

Emma didn't bother to sit, instead she simply turned to face the other woman, one foot tapping impatiently. "You have five minutes of my time, and you won't be getting to speak much."

She dared Mary to speak, verdant gaze flinty and disapproving. Her birth mother was smart enough to not open her mouth. Emma nodded to herself.

"You want me to forgive you?" She paused, staring hard at Mary.

The Swan matriarch nodded silently, still not speaking.

"Well then, I'm going to be blunt; it's not gonna happen." At Mary's wide eyes, she continued. "The only way I'll forgive you is you _beg_ Regina's forgiveness first. You hurt her so badly, and that is unacceptable. She's been a perfect daughter to you for years, and the first time she really does something for herself you go batshit on her. You're a piece of freaking work, lady."

Mary swallowed hard and spoke hesitantly, "I actually thought she'd be here."

Emma regarded her for a moment. "She was. She went to take the boys home so they could wash up and go to bed. She'll be back in a bit, Aurora's here to keep an eye on the kids."

Her biological mother nodded to herself, the touch of silver in her hair glinting in the harsh overhead light. "There is something else, Emma."

The blonde woman settled her hands on her hips and raised an eyebrow, waiting for the woman to continue.

Wary green eyes much like her own were flicking back and forth hesitantly. "Have you been online at all today?"

Emma blinked. "Well, that's not a random question at all." She shook her head a little. "But, no I haven't been surfing the web. Kind of a busy day, you know?" The sarcasm was apparent to Mary.

Mary tucked a lock of hair behind her ear, pulling out her smartphone with her other hand. She tapped away at the screen a few moments before handing it over to her daughter.

The younger woman accepted the device with a sigh, not sure what her mother wanted. Her face scrunched up in disgust as she took in the online article.

CONFLICT OF INTEREST? SWAN HEIRESS HAS SECRET LESBIAN

LOVER—THE SWAN FAMILY ATTORNEY!

There were many pictures included, most of them taken from various dates she and Regina had been on. None were really showing anything risqué, but the photos were definitely of what had been private, tender moments.

"Have I mentioned how much I hate the press?" she looked through the site where the article was found, and noted it was actually some celebrity gossip blog. Her face scrunched up. "This isn't even the real-fake press."

Mary nodded her head. "I don't think it's a coincidence. I confirmed that Happy Coleman and a few of his colleagues were fired earlier today."

Emma was shaking her head. "These are from dates we've been having for some time now, they've been waiting to do this. My guess is they had a deal already lined up and sold whatever photos they had moments after they got the axe." She bit her lip. "I'm suddenly very glad Regina is always so insistent that we shouldn't really kiss in public."

She glanced up, suddenly aware of who she was talking to and scowled. "This doesn't change anything about my relationship with Regina, so I'm not sure what you thought sharing this would do. I really don't want to know. Your five minutes are up."

The blonde woman stormed back to the main waiting area, determined to ignore her birth mother for the rest of the evening.

Mary sighed and returned to her husband a few minutes later.

Emma's phone went off in her pocket, and she pulled it out hastily. A smile broke on her face when she saw _Regina_ on the display.

She stepped away from the room for a little privacy and answered the call.

"Hello, my wonderful girlfriend." Her mother and all drama was forgotten.

Regina's rich chuckle sounded over the line. _"Hello. You're in a good mood."_

"Eh, well. Only cause I love talking to you. There's some crap going on, but you always make everything better." She ran her hand through her hair as she spoke.

"_Is it Granny?"_ The concern was evident in her lover's voice.

"No, no. Just," she blew out a breath. "Mary is here."

There was utter silence over the line for a few minutes. _"I see."_

"Look, I didn't invite her or anything. Don't stay away because she's here. I," she bit her lip, "I really need you here."

The brunette relaxed. _"I'll be there."_ There was soft breathing for a moment. _"The reason I was calling was to see if you needed anything from the cottage while I'm here."_

Emma thought for a few moments. "I think Ruby might like if you brought the quilt Granny made that's on the couch. She made it out of pieces of our old clothes. Ruby really loves it."

"_That won't be a problem. If that's all, then I'll see you soon."_ Regina was smiling.

"Yep, that's all. See you soon." The blonde woman felt better than she had since her birth mother had shown up.

* * *

Regina was conflicted as she approached the entrance to the hospital clutching Granny's homemade quilt.

She had tried avoiding all thoughts of Mary since their last encounter, though the older woman's words often laid heavily upon her mind in her most insecure moments.

It had been quite an adjustment from having a life that partially revolved around someone to diverting one's life around a gaping chasm of where that someone so important used to be. She had done it though. Any other option wasn't viable. She couldn't lose herself or allow herself to be swept away into a downward spiral of depression.

Roland and Emma had kept her sane. Her burgeoning familial relationship with the Lucas family, especially young Henry, had kept her world from completely tilting off its axis.

Regina wasn't sure she was ready to confront this immense void in her life. Mary wasn't even quite a specter, still very much lingering as a corporeal presence in her everyday existence despite all her innermost wishes. That was part of the problem when one had known someone for years and devoted so much time to making that person happy.

It didn't help that despite everything she'd known and experienced, a part of her still craved Mary's love and affection. She resented that part of herself, but knew there was nothing to do about it. It would take time for that part of her to let go. The brunette most definitely did want to let go. She'd been desperate for the love before, but now she knew better. Not all love was worth the price.

The price she'd paid for Emma's love had been Mary's, and that had definitely been worth it. She would never choose to have things back to the way they were before. A smile grew on her lips. No, especially not now that Emma had confronted her own feelings, and had truly started to completely open up to Regina.

A sigh of contentment escaped her, and her shoulders squared resolutely as she approached the area of the hospital that held the waiting room she had been dreading only moments before.

No matter what, she was strong enough to handle anything that happened in that room. She was here for Emma, Ruby, and Granny. Nothing else was of her concern.

The only sound there was as she entered the waiting room was the sound of her own pumps click-clacking against the tiled floor.

Emma immediately stood to greet her with a soft kiss, both women ignoring everyone else around them for a few moments.

The blonde woman pulled away first, and she looked carefully into her lover's face with a smile. A pale hand reached up to tuck some loose dark strands behind Regina's ear. She gave her girlfriend a wink before pulling away completely.

Regina turned to Ruby, offering up Granny's homemade quilt with a fond expression on her face. The lanky brunette snatched the quilt up with glee, hugging the piece of home protectively against her chest.

The lawyer turned to sit between the two foster sisters, but was halted by a voice.

"Regina." The one word was spoken very softly and carefully.

She felt herself tense and her jaw hardened. "No," though spoken at normal volume, the word was as forceful as a natural disaster. She didn't so much as glance in the direction the voice had come from.

The brunette continued her previous movement, settling between Ruby and Emma happily. Eugenia had been taken away for the procedure some time ago, and Regina was beginning to wonder how long it would take.

"Has anyone updated either of your on the procedure? How long was it supposed to take?" The question was spoken to the open air, but her brown gaze was resting on Emma.

Emma spoke up first. "No updates yet. Whale said it could either be fairly short or fairly long depending on what the dye revealed."

Ruby quipped, "Well, it's obviously not short."

The blonde grunted. "Let's change the subject. No use pondering over it until they come tell us more." Her green eyes settled on her lover's form. "I forgot to ask how lunch with your sister went."

Regina sighed, brushing the scar on her lip softly with one hand. "It was...interesting. She invited Mother as a surprise." The lawyer was trying to keep her tone even.

Her girlfriend blinked in surprise. "Whoa, some surprise." Emma moved a pale hand to squeeze Regina's thigh before tangling their hands together. "How did it go?"

The lawyer bit her lip.

_They'd sat through an appetizer and their respective entrees in a semblance of peace, but Regina finally snapped as dessert was being served._

_Her clear water glass was set down with more force than necessary, water sploshing over the recently refilled container's external surface._

"_Enough small talk. I don't need to know about the humidity for the next three days. If I wanted to I could easily look that up." Regina knew her lips were pressed together in a hard look, her brown eyes glittering with barely suppressed anger. "What is it that you want, Mother?"_

_Cora caught her breath at that look. She'd seen it on herself a few times in the mirror. The older attorney decided that honesty would probably be the best policy. "I want to be able to speak with you without feeling like you hate me. I want to be able to look you in the eye again to tell you that you are my darling daughter, and I care about you so much."_

_Regina couldn't suppress a sharp bark of laughter. "Why now? After all these years, what does it really matter any more? The time for these things to be said is long past."_

_The aging brunette rubbed at her forehead with one hand. "When I sent you to live with Mary, I was at my wit's end. I didn't want to be away from you—you were the only piece of your father I had left! I just didn't know how to reach you. The relationship between you and your father was so natural, and I could never compete with that. I don't do well with things I don't understand." _

_She gave her red-headed daughter a look. "If Zelena hadn't have forced her way into my life, I doubt I would be strong enough to even admit that. I couldn't comprehend her sheer contempt for you. She should have only hated me, I made the choices that influenced her life the most. When I spoke to her about you...it really made me focus on what went wrong. It made me focus on how much of a coward I was when it came to you, on how much I failed you." Her voice was tired and pained._

_The younger brunette sat in stunned silence, her eyes moist._

_Her mother continued, "I understand your attitude, I really do. I know that I really messed up too long ago for things to ever be perfect, or even great. I do love you Regina. I'm just bad at showing it in a healthy way. I'm so sorry. Please, I know I don't really deserve any more chances. I understand if it's too much. Please, just think about it." Cora's brown eyes were warm and pleading._

Emma gently squeezed her lover's hand, and Regina was snapped back from her memory of lunch. The sting of tears was keenly felt, but strongly kept in check. Her voice was thick when she spoke. "It actually went really well. She apologized. She wants us to be family again."

The blonde examined her carefully. "How do you feel about that?"

Regina shook her head, tears pressing even more heavily against the lids of her eyes. "I don't know."

Ruby bit her lip, but couldn't help but speak up. "My mom did some really, really shitty stuff to me. I don't know what happened with your mom exactly, but I can guess a little bit. My mom abandoned me for some two-bit jerk that liked to hit me as much as he liked to try doing other things. But if she showed up tomorrow clean and wanting to get to know me again?" her sharp eyes were focused intently on Regina.

"I'd take her up on that. It's been a long time, but she is family. Sometimes life is shitty and you don't know how to deal with it. Hell, maybe even in her own twisted way she thought she was doing me a favor. I don't know. That's the point though. I'd _have_ to take the chance, just to be sure. Opening up can cause you pain, but sometimes it's worth it. I'd hate not knowing for the rest of my life." Ruby's voice was strong and steady as she finished speaking.

The lawyer absorbed the words, reflecting for a little while. "I think I understand where you're coming from Ruby. I agreed to give her a chance, but it does feel good to know that I'm not just being foolish. This desire to try and know her isn't automatically some colossal mistake. It's just natural that I would want this chance."

The lanky brunette was nodding. "That's right. No matter what happens with your mom, you know you've got the Lucas family backing you up." She smacked the back of Emma's head suddenly. "Now that Dumbass has stopped acting like an idiot, thankfully."

Emma rubbed the back of her head, scowling.

Dr. Whale walked into the waiting room without ceremony, and immediately all conversation halted. The three women stood almost simultaneously, Emma nervously leading the way to a very tired looking doctor.

"There were more blockages than we expected, and it took longer than we initially anticipated. Thankfully we avoided any notable complications, though the amount of blockages was a large cause for concern." His blue eyes were intent as he glanced back and forth between the Lucas siblings. "It's really a wonder that she didn't have a heart attack sooner. She's a very, very lucky woman. We are of course keeping her overnight, and she will have a number of restrictions for a time while she recovers. She's resting tonight, but you can see her tomorrow. Some changes to her lifestyle are highly recommended, but we'll wait until we're ready to discharge before going over everything."

The tall doctor let out an exhausted breath. "Do you have any questions?"

Ruby's mind was blank, only the thought of Granny being okay reverberating in her brain. She looked to Emma and Regina in question.

Regina spoke up since the Lucas sisters were dazed in relief. "I think that any questions aren't pressing can be saved for a later time, doctor. You look exhausted. Thank you for taking such excellent care of Eugenia." She gave the man an appreciative nod.

Dr. Whale returned the nod and gave the trio a tired smile before departing.

Emma pulled her sister in for a relieved hug. Regina rubbed her lover's back in support. The brunette leaned toward the sisters, "Well, now that that's all cleared up, I'm going to the ladies room."

The duo gave her a brief smile as she stepped away quickly.

Mary eyed the elegant form departing, and seeing the Lucas siblings occupied, decided to follow. David didn't notice, his head slumped back against the wall in a light doze.

The Swan matriarch was determined to speak with Regina.


	14. The Cure

Regina really shouldn't have been surprised she was followed. She'd known Mary Margaret Swan for over a decade, and the woman rarely knew when to quit.

As she exited the stall of the toilet and moved to wash her hands there were many thoughts flying through her mind about her very long day. It seemed like the important people in her life had been intent on taxing her emotions to the fullest.

It was this thought in mind that she stepped out of the bathroom and right in to Mary Swan. Anger and exhaustion warred inside the lawyer as she eyed the older woman.

"Not now, Mary." Exhaustion had won out. Emotionally and physically, she really could not handle any more drama.

Mary only gave her a determined, focused look. The stubbornness in her eyes and chin were abundant.

Regina sighed. "If you ever felt any scrap of love for me at all, you'll just leave me alone tonight. I can't take it right now." The younger brunette tucked a loose lock of dark hair behind an ear, her expressive coffee colored eyes held a note of warning.

"No, Regina. You need to listen to me." The Swan matriarch's tone was fierce.

The lawyer felt rage boil up. "The hell I do! You are nothing to me Mary Swan! I've bent to your will for years, doing my best to be the perfect daughter. For what? Nothing! I'll never measure up to whatever ideal you have in your brain. I'm sick of trying so hard for you all the time. I want nothing to do with you!"

Mary was in shock. In all the years she'd known Regina, the younger woman had never lost her temper with her. She'd seen the lawyer go off on others when she was feeling protective, but never had she raised her voice at Mary.

Regina noted her shock with some satisfaction, turning on her heel and striding away before the other woman could regain her senses. The blood pumped through her veins furiously as her heartbeat accelerated. There was a clattering of hurried footsteps behind her, and she set her jaw as she walked just a little faster toward the haven of the waiting room.

"Regina I'm _sorry_." The older brunette's voice was desperate.

Against her will, Regina's feet halted quite suddenly. The safety of the waiting room was only a few steps away. She wanted to take those last few steps. She wanted the freedom to walk away from this woman she'd felt bound to for years.

Seeing the hesitation, Mary decided to just blurt everything out.

"I had this really close friend named Rose. We grew up together. In college, before I met David, she and I experimented a little together. It wasn't really for me, but Rose felt like she'd found herself. We both agreed at the time that we were better as friends." Mary was wringing her hands, though Regina couldn't see that. The lawyer was standing stiffly, unsure how to handle the onslaught of words.

"She and I had grown apart a bit since I had gotten married and had a child, but after Emma was kidnapped we grew close again." The pixie haired brunette walked around the still form of the younger woman to talk face to face.

"Regina, when you came to live with us I felt so blessed. You were such a perfect young lady. I couldn't fathom how Cora had any problems with you." Her green eyes were moist and beseeching as she spoke. "I was so torn. I felt horrible for loving you so much when Emma was still out there somewhere. I know that I made things hard on you sometimes, and I regret that." She cleared her throat, trying to get back on her original train of thought. "You were with us nearly two years when you accidentally called me Mom. It made me feel so many conflicted things, and I didn't know how to handle it. I know that must have been so confusing for you."

Regina's eyes watered as she recalled the moment in vivid clarity.

Mary nodded at the expression on the younger woman's face, and she tentatively reached out to squeeze an olive toned hand briefly. "I cried for days. Rose was the one to finally break me out of my funk. She was such a sweet woman. Beautiful, kind, gentle. I kissed her. I—" The older woman gasped a little at the memory. "We had an affair for a few months."

The lawyer's eyes widened in shock. She'd never suspected anything of the sort. Mary and David had always seemed perfectly happy.

"Rose tried to stop it so many times, but I was so insistent and needy. I love David, but he's not the best at talking about a lot of things. She was just so perfect." Mary ran a hand through her hair nervously. "David knows about the affair. He knew probably the entire time. It hurt him, but he didn't know how to comfort me. When he finally did confront me, I felt horrible. I lashed out at Rose, even though I was equally, if not more, at fault." The older woman burst into tears. "She was such a sweet woman."

Regina gulped a little, a little worried about where this story was going.

"She killed herself Regina. She'd been in love with me for years, and I never knew." Mary was sobbing now, and the younger woman inched forward to rest a hand on the pixie haired woman's shoulder. "Rose was this lovely, perfect woman. I loved her in my own way, but it wasn't the same way I felt about David. I took advantage of her feelings. I was so disgusted at myself. I'd ruined someone so beautiful. I couldn't speak to her family, I was so ashamed."

Mary clutched at the hand on her shoulder, eyes blazing with a fervor rarely seen in the usually placid woman.

"Regina, I've only ever known you to date men. I knew Emma had feelings for you, but I never suspected anything would happen there. When I found out, I panicked in the worst way. You're not me, but I was so scared. I _did_ partially raise you. I didn't want either of you to get hurt. I didn't want you to do something you'd regret. I didn't want to lose either of my girls."

The lawyer's mind was on overload. She was already emotionally taxed from her long day, and now all this additional information was added to the mix.

"Mary, I don't know what you want me to say. I can't handle this right now. I told you I couldn't handle this tonight, but like usual you ignored my wishes. I'm sorry that some horrible things happened. I'm not equipped for this conversation right now."

Regina's eyes were a little wild, and Mary felt a pang of regret. She had run roughshod over Regina's wishes again. "I know, I'm sorry. I just...I was afraid this would be my only chance to get all this out. I know I'm selfish Regina. Just, I'm sorry for overwhelming you. I just needed you to know that _it wasn't you_. You're wonderful Regina. I'm the poison."

The younger brunette clutched at Mary's shoulder for a moment, not saying a word. She nodded silently and walked into the waiting room. She needed time. She felt close to an emotional brink. Everyone important in her life had suddenly decided to emotionally all dump on her the same day. Regina felt close to breaking under the barrage.

She took a deep breath as she stepped into the room, glancing around to see everyone once again seated in their previous positions.

Emma glanced up as she entered the room, a concerned expression on her face. "Hey. You were gone a bit longer than I thought you would be."

Regina gave her a forced smile. "Mary decided to surprise me."

The blonde scowled, "What did she say to you?"

The lawyer sighed heavily, "It wasn't really bad. I don't really want to talk about anything right now. Everything that's happened today has me a little on edge. I would really rather just wait this day out, perhaps get some sleep."

Mary stepped into the room as Regina finished speaking, and Emma eyed her warily. The Swan matriarch kept her composure and simply took the seat next to her husband.

Emma noted the tired expression on her lover's face and glanced over from her uncomfortable chair to an equally uncomfortable looking couch. She reached a pale hand over to tug on an olive skinned one, pointing over to the couch with her chin when brown eyes came to rest on her.

Regina smiled and nodded, and both women stood up to resettle on the couch. The brunette curled into her girlfriend's side and relaxed. Though the couch wasn't pleasant, the close proximity of her lover helped her relax immensely. Her tired eyes blinked slowly before closing. Emma smiled to herself when quiet snores reached her ears a few moments later.

* * *

Emma jerked, the sensation of falling pulling her from her light doze. Her breathing was escalated, and she took a few deep breaths to try and calm down. She didn't remember her dream, but an unsettled feeling lingered in her mind.

A pale hand tugged her cellphone out of a tight jean pocket determinedly to check the time. A groan escaped her when she saw it was a little after six in the morning. Her arm and shoulder were tingly, the blood flow limited with Regina's head still resting on her shoulder. She smiled to herself. Waking up cuddling was pretty nice, though she was surprised the brunette had slept through her rough awakening.

Her free hand reached up to rub at her gritty eyes, and she glanced around slowly. Ruby and both her biological parents remained in their original seats, all dozing. She looked at her phone again, something niggling at the back of her brain when she observed the time and date. Nothing immediately came to mind, and she made a mental note to ask Ruby if she remembered something about today.

She let her head fall back to lean against the wall again, her eyes slowly drifting shut.

Regina woke to her cellphone going off. She groaned and answered it hurriedly, not wanting to wake anyone else up unnecessarily.

"Hello?" Her voice was gravelly.

"_Regina, hey it's Aurora. Apparently today is one of Henry's bi-monthly visits from the social worker. She's concerned that none of Henry's foster family is here. I tried explaining that Granny is in the hospital but she's kind of a stickler for rules."_

"Ah, I'll wake Emma and we'll be there as soon as we can." She was running a hand through her hair, trying to straighten the dark locks into a semblance of order. Her body wiggled as she tried to ease away from her girlfriend, and the blonde immediately jolted awake.

The blonde groggily eyed her surroundings again, noting her lover on the phone and trying to wake up.

"_Good, she seems pretty impatient."_ Aurora sounded incredibly displeased.

"We'll just splash some water on our faces, we'll be there within ten minutes. See you then." She hung up as soon as the nanny uttered her agreement and turned to Emma.

"Hey, apparently the social worker is there for one of Henry's monthly visits and she's upset none of you are there." Regina sounded far more awake than she had when she'd answered the call.

Emma groaned. "God, Miss Fa is ridiculously by the book. She's probably pissed. We should get there asap."

The lawyer tugged her lover up by the hand, leading her to the bathroom so they could make themselves look slightly more presentable. A minute later they were headed out to Regina's BMW, and as promised arrived at the door to the cottage in exactly ten minutes.

The blonde jingled the keys in her hand, but as usual Henry had the door pulled open in no time.

"Emma, Mom!" Henry was a little agitated. "I'm glad you came, Miss Fa was really upset that no one told her that Granny is in the hospital."

Behind Henry a petite Asian woman waited patiently, her face expressionless as she absorbed the greeting.

Regina easily shifted into professional mode. Though her shirt was slightly wrinkled, she still looked the part in her work clothes from the previous day.

She reached out a well manicured hand to the social worker. "Ah, Miss Fa. My name is Regina Mills and I'm a family friend to the Lucas family." Miss Fa accepted the hand smoothly, and Regina continued. "I understand your concern and displeasure, but you must understand that the hospital stay was a shock to all involved. The immediate concerns of the family were to reassure and support each other to the best of their abilities. Granny's hospital stay will be short, although the recovery time is significant." The older brunette exuded confidence and poise.

The social worker remained impassive. "I see. I can understand that medical emergencies can be taxing emotionally, but everyone must remember that keeping open lines of communication is incredibly important for the relationship between Family Services and the foster families."

The lawyer nodded agreeably. "Of course. As you are now aware, Granny will be unable to participate in this home visit. Emma is here as a familial representative for you to engage with. I know ordinarily the role falls specifically to the guardian in question, but these are extenuating circumstances."

Miss Fa eyed her with interest. "You seem somewhat familiar with our rules and regulations."

Regina was nodding again, "Yes, I fostered and adopted my son. Additionally I am involved with a lot of family court cases, and I've been engaged as child advocate a number of times."

The petite woman seemed much more agreeable after this explanation. "I see. Shall we continue with the visit as planned? I'll go ahead and speak with Henry for a bit."

Henry blinked, the exchange had been rather rapid, and he was still a little sleepy from the night before. The blonde woman was suffering similarly; the conversation would take a moment to register in her half-asleep brain.

The group moved to the living room quickly. When the social worker eyed the extra people in the room pointedly they moved on to the kitchen.

Regina was pleased to find Roland and Aurora tucked away into the kitchen. She greeted her son with hugs and kisses, teasing him. Emma was still standing near the door, blinking slowly.

Aurora chuckled at the sight of the blonde woman, and couldn't help but grumble. "The social worker is really grouchy. I tried explaining to her that I'm a highly qualified childcare provider but she was completely unreasonable."

The lawyer chuckled. "She's just very professional." The woman pondered a moment. "My guess is she hasn't been a social worker for long. She just wants what's best for the children."

The auburn haired nanny blew out a hard breath. "Well, she could do with an improvement to her bedside manner."

Emma moved to the coffee machine, hoping that would help wake her up a bit more before she had to speak with the social worker.

Regina hummed at her lover's sluggish movements. "I think I'll make breakfast."

* * *

Henry kicked his heels against the overstuffed sofa as the social worker made more notes. The standard questions hadn't been too hard. She'd asked a bit about Granny and that had been a little tougher. Miss Fa was very nice when he talked about how scared he was when he'd witnessed his foster parent fall the previous day.

"Henry," her voice was well-modulated but still full of concern. "I noticed that you called Ms. Mills something special earlier."

The dark haired boy blushed a little. He'd forgotten about the social worker's presence. His green eyes lowered to his lap as he fidgeted. "Yeah."

Miss Fa tried to contain her smile at the posture. "Why do you call her Mom?" She was unwilling to let the subject drop.

The boy fidgeted a little more. "Well, she's a mom. She's really great with Roland." Henry looked around quickly. "She adopted him but she treats him like he's really her son. I mean _really_ her son. She's so cool." His voice was a little wistful.

His social worker seemed a bit concerned. "Do you think it's a good idea to call her that? I don't want you to get hurt in a misunderstanding."

Henry's chin rose and he looked at the woman in determination. "Regina said she doesn't mind if I call her Mom and," he scratched his nose to try and hide a smile. "She really acts like a Mom to me. She makes me eat vegetables and she cleans my face and tucks me into bed. If I have problems sleeping she's always really nice."

Miss Fa's eyebrows rose. "She spends that much time with you?"

The boy grinned. "Yeah, sometimes I spend the night at her house. A lot of the times she comes here on weekends now too." He leaned toward her to whisper conspiratorially, "Emma is her girlfriend, but even when they were upset with each other she came to see me to tell me she loved me." Henry ignored the moisture building in her eyes. "When Granny fell I called her right away and she was really nice. She made me feel lots better."

The social worker was a little warmed at the words, and decided to give the other brunette woman the benefit of the doubt. "She does sound a lot like a mom."

Henry was nodding emphatically. "Yes. It's cool cause if I call her Mom that means that Roland is like a little brother to me too."

The petite woman bit her lip. "Just be careful Henry, I worry that if something happens you'll be too attached. Adult relationships can be complicated."

The dark haired boy's brow furrowed. "Ruby said the stuff about complicated adult stuff yesterday too. I still think Regina would talk to me no matter what happens with Emma, though."

Miss Fa clicked her pen a few times. "Alright Henry."

Henry sat up a little straighter, his head lifting as he sniffed at the air aggressively. His green eyes were wide. "I think Mom is making breakfast!" A loud growl sounded from his stomach, and he bolted up and toward the kitchen.

The social worker rose slowly to follow, brushing the gray fabric of her blazer to smooth out any wrinkles. She walked through the door, but didn't enter far into the room. Her steady gaze roamed the kitchen for a few minutes, observing the easy familiarity the lawyer had in the kitchen.

Regina had already made a large stack of pancakes, had cut up some fresh fruit, and prepared some scrambled eggs. The boys had just been served, and the older brunette offered Emma her plate with a kiss.

The boys giggled at the public display, with Henry adding in a few melodramatic groans of "Ew, gross!"

Emma blushed a little, though her girlfriend was unphased as she readied a plate for a smiling Aurora.

The older woman turned back to the stove. "Miss Fa, would you care for some breakfast?"

The woman in question stepped further into the room. "I ate a little earlier, although a little bit of the fresh fruit would be appreciated."

A small bowl was pulled from a cupboard easily, and a large scoop of fruit was added. "Yogurt, honey, whipped cream?"

Miss Fa was shaking her head. "No thank you, just the fruit will be adequate."

Regina smiled and set the bowl down with a fork. She served herself a single pancake with a healthy portion of fruit placed on top enticingly.

The group was seated peacefully around the table as they consumed their food, some idle conversation cropping up occasionally.

The social worker absorbed the atmosphere, feeling pleased with the care Henry was being provided with in Granny's absence. "Do you live in the area Miss Mills?"

The lawyer brushed her lips with a napkin carefully. "Please, call me Regina."

Miss Fa hesitated a moment, "Perhaps you should call me Mulan, Regina."

Emma sat in shock, her cheek crammed full of pancake. Only Granny was allowed to call the social worker by her first name. Neither Emma or Ruby had ever been given the privilege.

"To answer your question Mulan, no. I live a few hours away, although the trip isn't too taxing for me. I adore the Lucas family and try to see them as often as possible." Regina took a careful bite as she finished her statement.

Mulan frowned a little to herself. "That is unfortunate. I feel more secure about Granny's incapacitation knowing that someone like you is around to provide additional care."

"I understand your concern." Regina thought for a moment. "Emma and Ruby both work, and Granny will need to be taking it easy at least for a month, if not several, to recover from the heart attack. He'll be released from school soon for summer break." Her mind was racing as she considered the issue carefully. "Perhaps it would be best if I relocated here for at least part of the week to assist in the next few months."

The social worker was surprised again. "Is that really feasible?"

"I work primarily from home, and I've recently eased my caseload back to be more readily available for my family clients. I'll have to look into the local real estate to see what kind of rentals are available." The brunette was completely in business mode.

Emma quietly ate, not sure what any of this would mean for their relationship. Henry was excited by the prospect.

Mulan seemed satisfied, and she bowed her head in acceptance. "Thank you for candor and consideration in this matter." She checked the time on her watch. "Unfortunately I must excuse myself as I have other engagements to see to today."

Regina pushed away her plate entirely and stood, the social worker doing the same a moment later.

The social worker handed the blonde woman a piece of paper. "If you could initial this here," she pointed to a line, "that would be most helpful."

Emma did as requested, a little surprised the woman hadn't wanted to discuss anything in private.

The petite woman nodded as she accepted the paper back. "If you could have Granny call when she's settled at home again, we can set a date for the next check-in."

The heiress murmured her agreement, and watched as Regina escorted the other woman to the door in a display of her natural sense of etiquette.

"Regina is going to live here! That is so cool!" Henry's excitement was alight in his features as well as his words, eyes sparkling as he bounced a little in his seat.

Roland didn't quite understand what was going on, but fed on the older boy's excitement. "Cool!"

The auburn haired nanny bit her lip to keep from smiling at the children, but couldn't help but wonder if she'd be looking for a new job soon. She would be incredibly sad if that were the case because she'd been helping to care for Roland since he was a baby. She was very attached to him.

Emma blew out a breath, her mind racing as she finished the last of her breakfast. If Regina moved to the town even temporarily it would be amazing and scary all at the same time. Amazing because she'd love to spend more time with the woman, and scary because she might love it too much. If Regina's stay was temporary it would be hard to adjust once she moved back to the city.

Regina stepped back into the kitchen, a smile on her face. "Well, I think we should go back to the hospital so we can hopefully bring Granny home today, don't you think?"

Henry cheered, while the adults just smiled. Roland was happily playing with the remaining syrup on his plate.

His mother winced at the sight. "Why don't we all clean up first?"

* * *

The troupe arrived at the hospital some time later, less one nanny. Regina had decided the young woman deserved a little privacy and had dropped her at the B&B so she could relax for a while. They'd also stopped at the diner to check on things. Regina had picked up a tray of coffees and a few breakfast sandwiches, and Emma hadn't commented.

As they stepped into the waiting room, the lawyer divvied up the coffee and food, handing Ruby a coffee and sandwich with a smile. Regina hesitated only a moment, and confidently strode over to the still groggy Swan couple. David accepted the food and drink in surprise, a warm smile of gratitude quickly affixed to his features.

Mary was ignored, but she smiled a little when she realized Regina had gotten her coffee exactly the way she liked it. She might not be forgiven, but it was something. She'd take what she could get.

Regina walked back easily over to where the Emma and the boys had settled near Ruby.

"Jeez Rubes, you gonna chew that sandwich at all or just inhale it?" Emma couldn't help but tease her foster sister.

"Shu' up, jerk." The words were hard to understand around a mouthful of her breakfast. Ruby swallowed her bite, and she set her sandwich down. Her arm shot out like lightning a moment later, and she punched Emma solidly in the shoulder.

"Ow!" Emma scowled, "What was that for?"

Ruby wagged a finger at her, "That's for not even texting me to tell me where the heck you went!"

The blonde's eyes rolled. "We had to rush off to meet the social worker, she wasn't a happy camper we forgot about the scheduled visit."

The lanky brunette shifted in her seat, picking up her breakfast again to finish eating. "I guess that's alright. Seriously though, would it kill you to send a quick text?" The last sentenced was muttered against the toasted bread, and she commenced eating without another word.

Regina chuckled and moved her arm to rest on the back of Emma's chair. Emma immediately snuggled in to her girlfriend a little more.

"So you bought my parents breakfast." The words were low, so only the couple could hear them.

The older woman bit her lip a little. "Mary had a lot to say yesterday. It's a lot to take in, but I understand her reaction a little better now. I haven't forgiven her, but I do think I will forgive her one day."

A question burned at the tip of Emma's tongue, but she was unsure if this was really the time or place for what would definitely be a private discussion. A pale hand tugged at loose blonde locks a moment before she decided to change the subject. "So, uh. You're going to be moving here."

The lawyer stilled, unsure about the source of nervousness in her girlfriend's voice. "Yes, at least for a little while." Her voice was cautious, and as she felt her lover stiffen she panicked a little. "Don't worry, I wouldn't try to move into the cottage with you. I promise it would only be temporary."

Emma deflated. "Oh."

Regina was unsure of what her girlfriend could be thinking, the younger woman's face was mostly hidden by her hair.

The blonde sighed, and decided to just be honest. "I would love to spend more time with you. I know neither of us is ready to move in together, don't worry about that." She hesitated a moment. "I guess what I'm scared about is the fact that if you kinda move here for a few months I'll probably get really used to having you around. When you leave back to the city it would be really hard on the boys...and me."

Emma felt her lover sigh softly.

"Oh, Emma. If Roland and I end up liking it here, who's to say it has to be temporary? I can practice here just as easily as in the city. Let's not get ahead of ourselves here, though. I haven't even found a place yet. It will take at least a few days to move some things here as well." Regina was warmed that Emma had so easily shared her feelings. Things like this had been difficult to discuss before.

She curled her arm around her lover a little more tightly and brushed her lips against a soft cheek. "I love you."

A tinge of pink appeared on pale cheeks. Emma cleared her throat, but tilted her head so she could look directly at Regina. "I love you too. Thanks for being honest." She slid a pale hand into a nearby olive one, and tangled their fingers together.

"I'm really glad you'll be here. This thing with Granny scared the shit out of me. Henry is going to love you being her too, you know? He seemed really excited that 'Mom' was going to be moving to town." The corners of her mouth where tilted up slightly as she spoke.

Regina rubbed the back of her lover's hand with a thumb, her other arm still snugly secure around Emma. "I'm pretty sure we're all going to love being closer together. I'll have to remember to bring my camera so we can take lots of pictures."

Their moment was interrupted as Dr. Whale stepped into the waiting room. The man looked refreshed and cheerful. "Alright, shall we see about getting Mrs. Lucas out of here and back home?"

The assembled people responded to his positive demeanor joyfully, all eager to get Eugenia back home with her family.

As Ruby headed over to confer with the doctor, Emma moved to her biological parents.

"Look, I know things aren't easy between us all right now, but I want to say I appreciate the gesture of you both coming here to support us. I know I haven't been the nicest about things, but if Regina can try so can I. Thanks a lot for coming."

Her green gaze had been focused on David as she spoke, but she flicked a careful glance to Mary every now and then. Tentatively she stepped forward and offered each a quick hug. She sent Mary another cautionary glance. "Things aren't resolved here by far. Don't screw things up."

Mary nodded silently, not wanting to say the wrong thing. David pulled his biological daughter in for another tight hug, ignoring her squawk of surprise. He smacked a loud kiss onto her cheek. "That's my baby girl!"

Regina watched the interaction with a small smile on her face, glancing at the boys frequently to make sure they were behaving.

Her brown gaze drifted to Mary after a few moments, and she allowed her thoughts some free reign. Everything the older woman had told her weighed heavily in her mind. She wanted to talk to Emma about it all, but knew she'd have to wait until things were more settled.


	15. The Consequences of Falling

The chrome of the wheelchair shone silver in the harsh overhead lights as Eugenia was wheeled out to see her family. The girls wanted to escort her out of the hospital and on home to the cottage as soon as possible. The woman would be glad to return to the warm comfort of home.

"Granny!" Ruby was first to speak, excitement highlighting her features. She was careful not to move too quickly. Dr. Whale had gone over precautionary measures, plans for the future, and recommended lifestyle changes. Regina had carefully tucked away some pamphlets the doctor had provided that held all sorts of helpful information.

Emma and her foster sister were by Granny's side first, both taking turns leaning down to give her careful hugs.

Eugenia was beaming, glad to see her girls again. She was still a little tired, but feeling generally positive after the health scare and subsequent angioplasty.

Regina waited patiently for the sisters to step back to lean down for her own hug, a relieved smile on her face. "It's a relief to see you Granny." The brunette's voice was soft and affectionate.

The silver haired woman grinned right back, "I'm glad to see you here, girl. I was worried Emma would do something foolish. Old habits." Her blue eyes were shining with genuine joy as she regarded the well dressed woman.

The lawyer ducked her head, her short hair slinking in front of her face a little, her brown gaze still firmly affixed to the seated woman. "I would be here for you and Henry no matter what happened."

"That's what family does Regina," Eugenia's coarse, yet soothing, voice wisely intoned. She observed the woman for a moment, before letting her eyes shift to the hesitant couple waiting in the background.

"You two must be the notorious Swans." The older woman's voice was even, her gaze calculating.

David was first to step forward, ducking his head respectfully and extending his hand. "Mrs. Lucas it's a genuine pleasure to meet the woman who's raised Emma so well."

The hand was easily accepted and they shared a firm shake and looked each other directly in the eye. Eugenia nodded to herself, and the blonde haired man felt a small smile tug at the corner of his lips as he stepped back.

Mary stepped forward timidly with a tremulous smile as she offered her own hand, and once again Granny accepted the shake. Eugenia stared hard at the woman in warning. Mary did her best to remain firm under the stern look, straightening her shoulders after a moment.

"It's nice to finally meet you Mrs. Lucas." The pixie haired brunette was sincere, though her expression was neutral.

Granny grunted.

There was silence for a few minutes as the much older woman stared down the aging brunette, and Regina decided to diplomatically interrupt the awkward moment.

"Well, I know the boys are eager to see Granny. Perhaps we should proceed on toward the cottage?" The lawyer's dark eyebrow was cocked in an inquisitive expression.

Eugenia grunted again, "That's an excellent idea my girl. I want to see my boys. Poor Henry must have been worried as all get out having seen me fall. I'm glad Roland could stay with him last night. They're good for each other."

Regina nodded in agreement. "They have a wonderful bond." She turned to her lover. "Emma why don't you gather Granny's things." Her brown gaze directed itself to the lanky brunette. "Ruby, why don't you go bring your car around. I'm sure Granny would like to get home sooner rather than later." The authority in her voice was unmistakable.

The young women scurried off to follow Regina's directions without question. The lawyer turned a charming smile to the waiting nurse who'd pushed Eugenia's wheelchair. "Thank you so much for your patience and understanding." The nurse smiled warmly, charmed by the polite woman.

David and Mary were sure they weren't invited to the cottage for the time being, and decided to make a careful retreat to their motel. The couple uttered soft goodbyes as Emma returned, and the blonde woman nodded to them silently in acknowledgment as they made their exit.

The commanding brunette nodded to the nurse, and the quartet made their way downstairs and to the exit of the hospital. Ruby was waiting with the car parked near the pick up zone, leaning against the hood of her Camaro patiently. Upon seeing her family she hastily moved to open the door, grinning at the impatient form of her grandmother.

"While you all load up in the car, I'm going to head to the cottage and prep the boys." Regina murmured lowly to Emma.

The blonde head was quirked at an angle at the words, not really wanting to be separated from either her foster mother or her lover. They wouldn't be separated long at least. She sighed inwardly. "Alright, I'll see you at home then."

Regina departed with a smile and a wave, her stride long as her legs ate up the distance to her BMW. She wanted to beat the others home to warn the boys not to be too rambunctious. The brunette was carefully pulling out of her space minutes later, and the drive to the cottage was relatively quick.

Her knuckles rapped loudly against the wooden door in the quiet neighborhood, and as she waited her head tilted in thought. One thing she wouldn't miss about the city was all the noise. This town was very peaceful, and her shoulders relaxed as she inhaled a deep breath of the fresh, clean air.

The door opened a moment later to a smiling Aurora, the boys peeking their heads into the hallway from the living room.

A chorus of "Mom" and "Mommy" greeted her, and Regina started grinning immediately. She knelt as both boys rushed to give her a hug. It hadn't been long since she'd seen them, but their exuberance delighted her to no end.

Their enthusiastic embrace squeezed a little tight, and she withheld a laugh. "Alright boys, I need to breathe."

Henry and Roland stepped back with mischievous looks on their faces, the brunette's arms still wrapped loosely around them. Regina leaned forward to brush kisses on both foreheads. "Were you good for Aurora?"

The older boy nodded vigorously, and Roland emulated him. "Oh yeah Mom, we just made up some more stories. Roland really likes to make dragon stories."

Regina hummed, and glanced to the babysitter for confirmation. The younger woman had an amused expression on her face. "I might have been roped into being the princess for more than one story." Her blue eyes were twinkling.

The lawyer smiled down broadly at the children. "I'm glad you both enjoy exercising your imaginations so much. Perhaps you can tell Granny a story when she comes home here in a bit."

Youthful hazel eyes widened. "Granny's coming home?"

"Indeed!" Regina crouched over a little so she could look Henry in the eye a little better. "It's very important that we don't overdo it for Granny," she glanced between the two boys. "We all need to be gentle and not too loud, okay? Granny needs to stay relaxed."

Both tousled heads nodded, and Roland's big eyes looked up at her hopefully. "Mommy, we stay with Henry and Emma and Granny?"

White teeth nibbled at a coral tinged lip. "Not quite, honey. We'll be staying nearby hopefully. We can visit more."

The curly-headed boy looked thoughtful. "Okay, Mommy." He was still happy, but not as excited.

Henry's expression mirrored the younger boy's. "You're not going to live with us?"

Regina shook her head slowly. "No, that's not really a good idea. There's really not enough room for everyone to be comfortable. It's okay for visiting, but for every day living it wouldn't work out." Seeing Henry's crestfallen expression, she was quick to elaborate. "However, I promise Roland and I will look for some place nearby so we can visit as much as possible."

The brunette pulled both boys back in for another tight hug, brushing more kisses across their temples. "This is something to be happy about, I promise." The lawyer couldn't help but think that she'd end up staying in this town regardless of how things went with Emma. Henry and Roland were far too attached for her to want to needlessly tear them apart.

Regina was many things, but the one aspect about herself she felt the most pride for was her role as a mother. She would do anything for Roland, and she found the thought extending to Henry the longer she was around him. In the few months she had known the boy, she had been thoroughly and utterly charmed into loving him.

Her head perked up as she heard noises from outside, and she ushered the boys further back into the hallway to make room for the trio that would probably soon enter.

"Now boys, remember what I said. Take it easy on Granny, she needs to stay relaxed." She stepped behind them as she spoke, one hand resting on each boys' shoulders respectively.

The children didn't respond, eyes firmly affixed to the front door as the door handle turned. Emma stepped in with a smile, keeping the door wide for Ruby and Granny to step in carefully together.

Eugenia shot her granddaughter a glare. "I'm not a total cripple girl, just a little tired."

Ruby snorted. "Ha! After the scare you gave us all you just have to put up with it."

Henry was vibrating with excitement, and he had to forcefully get himself to relax a bit. He was happy to see his granny, but Regina's warning about keeping her relaxed echoed in his mind. Tentatively he stepped forward.

Seeing her foster child, Eugenia opened her arms right away with a smile. The older boy was quick to swoop in for a warm hug, absorbing the sound of her heartbeat. There was the sound of small, rapid feet and Roland was firmly hugging Granny an instant later.

Eugenia chuckled, enjoying the warmth from both children. "Good boys," her voice was low but full of tenderness.

Regina clasped her hands together in front of her. "Alright, let's let Granny get settled in." The brunette turned to face Aurora. "Did the boys bathe last night?"

"Yep, they're nice and clean. There were no fights about bath time last night." The nanny seemed very pleased with the results.

"Excellent." The lawyer was carefully herding everyone into the living room. "Aurora and I should probably get to the B&B so we can shower and change, the question is should I bring Roland along or leave him here?"

The silver haired woman had settled onto the couch, both boys crawling up next to her as Regina spoke. "Oh, you can leave them here I'm sure. They'll be nice little boys for Granny." She looked at both with a relaxed expression. "Won't you boys?"

Henry nodded solemnly, Roland copying him immediately.

Emma was nonplussed that her lover was leaving. She'd assumed the older woman had brought over her things the previous night. A pale hand rubbed at her brow. Regina had probably not felt comfortable inviting herself back after Emma had asked for space.

She cleared her throat and stepped closer to her girlfriend, speaking low. "You can just bring your things over after you're done."

Regina hesitated visibly. "Perhaps it's best if I just stay at the bed and breakfast for the time I've paid for."

The blonde woman swallowed, but didn't verbally disagree. It wasn't really fair of her to flip-flop on Regina and expect the woman to fold to every whim.

The lawyer easily read her lover's dismay, but was unwilling to change her mind. She was tired of people in her life making unilateral decisions that pushed her away only for them to later change their minds. Emma had wanted space, and a few nights wouldn't hurt either of them.

Though they had made up, Regina had noticed that the younger woman had been overcompensating for the emotional distance by being much more clingy than before. It was a little too much a little too soon for her to cope with. The brunette would rather proceed a little more cautiously. She'd been behaving like a young woman in love, and she now realized she couldn't afford to throw herself into the relationship wholeheartedly. There were more people to think about than just herself and Emma.

She decided to soften the blow, tugging Emma by the hand a short distance away from the living room. "I love you Emma, but I think it's best if we slowed things down again. From our first date we kind of just went full tilt into this relationship. That's really my fault for escalating things from the beginning. I got carried away in this new and wonderful feeling, and for a while I forgot that I really can't afford to be doing that." Regina tugged Emma closer and carefully wrapped the younger woman up in her arms.

Emma kept her head tucked against an olive neck and was silent as they embraced.

"We're not breaking up or taking a break or anything of the sort. I just think that even though I'll be in town it doesn't mean we need to spend all our time together. It's not really healthy." Regina let out a heavy breath as her lover remained silent. She combed her hair through blonde strands delicately, hoping to soothe her girlfriend.

The silence lingered for a few minutes before Emma spoke up. "Alright."

Rationally Emma could kind of understand where Regina was coming from, but she couldn't help but feel that it was a sort of punishment. "This is because I pushed you away."

Regina sighed. "Not in the way you think. I'm not trying to hurt you. It just made me realize that we should be a little more careful so that we don't _unintentionally_ hurt each other. When you pushed me away I knew logically that it wasn't to hurt me, but to protect yourself. It still hurt. I feel that if we just keep a little space between us maybe it will be easier to talk about things. You were pushing me away because you felt you needed space. Do you understand? I want this to work out."

Emma grudgingly nodded. There was a certain sense to it. It wasn't necessarily one she liked, but it did make sense. An ache grew in her chest when she realized that, more than anything else, she didn't want space between them. She wanted to be able to let herself go with Regina. Twenty-four hours ago she was a hell of a lot closer to having that. Regina had been there and ready, but she'd let bad habits rule her decisions.

The blonde woman was determined to get to that point again. Emma knew it wasn't anything that could be forced. It would take patience. They'd gotten there once before, and they could again. She leaned in tighter to her lover, brushing kisses along her throat.

The lawyer finally felt at ease. "Thank you for understanding."

* * *

Regina groaned as she laid on her bed at the bed and breakfast, fresh out of the shower. A nap sounded really good, especially considering the fact that she'd only dozed upright on a very uncomfortable couch the night before. Aurora was happily ensconced in her own room and she knew the boys were tucked away with Granny watching cartoons the last time she'd seen them.

It wouldn't hurt to rest a little before she started her hunt for a place to stay. She pulled her smart phone over from the end table to set an alarm, hesitating briefly when she caught sight of the image she had set for the background wallpaper. It was a picture of Emma and the boys all mushed together on one of their trips to Henry's castle. She quickly set the alarm and returned back to her home screen to absorb the image once more.

She wanted that. She wanted that to last as long as possible. This family was important to her, and Emma was a major part of that. Things would work out.

Her brown eyes drifted closed as she remembered the warm happy feelings she'd had the day the picture was taken.

The alarm sounded harshly forty-five minutes later, and she blinked sleepily. More sleep would have been ideal, but she wanted to check local real estate listings. Groggily she got up to retrieve her laptop, pulling it open as she seated herself back on the bed.

A quick search gave her some limited options, but there were more than she'd originally anticipated. A dark brow rose when she realized most of the properties were listed under the same owner's name. The mayor seemed to own a lot of local property, and she couldn't help but wonder if there was a conflict of interest there.

Regina shook her head, there would be time to ponder such things later. She did a quick skim through the listings available, adjusting the search to account for some things she required.

There were three promising prospects, so she decided to look at each more thoroughly. One was too far away from Granny's house so she moved it to the bottom of the list just in case the other two didn't pan out. The others would have to be seen in person so she could get a feel for each space.

Her smart phone was in her hand again a few moments later as she dialed the suggested number to schedule some appointments to see the houses in question. She was surprised when the cheerful woman on the other end explained that if she liked she could see the houses immediately. Regina had to wonder if this wasn't going a little too easily. If things worked out, this could actually be a lucky day for a change.

* * *

Emma was a little listless after Regina left, and she found herself settled into the living room with her family. They'd all squeezed onto the couch to watch a movie, and halfway through Roland had simply crawled into her lap so he could sprawl out with his head against the arm rest.

Her pale hands idly ran through his soft curly locks, and the tranquil sensation had them both at ease. As the movie progressed she heard Roland's belly grumble a little, and glanced down.

The small boy curled his hands over his stomach and snorted out a soft giggle.

"Emma," he looked up at her seriously. "Dragon hungry. He growling."

The blonde felt a wealth of adoration at the look and words, and she couldn't help the grin that grew on her face. "Well it's not good to leave a dragon hungry. Let's see what we can find to feed the beast!"

Granny glanced over at Emma in warning. "Stick to something simple like PB&J or grilled cheese will ya? No one wants to end up in the hospital."

Emma scowled playfully. "I got this Gran!"

Ruby snorted in disbelief on the other side of Granny.

The blonde scooped the young boy up and slung him over her shoulder. Roland giggled for the entire trip to the kitchen. Emma sat him carefully at the table so she could keep an eye on him as she made his sandwich. "Peanut butter and jelly or grilled cheese buddy?"

"Peanut butter cheese!" His dark eyes were alight with excitement.

"Uh, yeah that's not gonna happen. Pick one, bud." Her hands were on her hips as she eyed him suspiciously.

Roland's face scrunched up in concentration. "Jelly."

Emma was nodding, "Alright! Peanut butter and jelly coming up. My specialty." She pulled out the ingredients and got out a spoon and butter knife to dole out generous portions of the main ingredients. "You know, your mom totally loves my peanut butter and jelly sandwiches."

"Mommy loves san'wiches!" The dark haired boy was a little hyper and continued, "Mommy loves flowers! Mommy loves me!"

The young woman chuckled as she finished making his sandwich. She paused a moment and made a few more, sure that Henry would be hungry as well.

Emma set Roland's on a plate and placed it in front of him. The boy looked down and then back up into green eyes. "No, Emma. No crust." He gently pushed the plate back in her direction.

"What do you say?" An eyebrow was hiked up as she waited.

"Please Emma no crust please." Roland's hands were folded neatly in front of him as he carefully enunciated each word.

The blonde chuckled again as she took the plate to remove the crust and cut the sandwich in half. She nibbled at her lip, and decided to pour him a small glass of milk.

As she set his lunch down again, a boisterous Henry walked in to the kitchen. "I'm hungry too, Emma. Can I have a sandwich?"

His foster sister snagged a second plate with another sandwich on it and set it next to Roland. "Already got you covered, kid." She poured a couple more glasses of milk and sat down with two of her own sandwiches.

Henry tucked in to his sandwich, nearly inhaling it. Roland picked up his halves and moved them around while making noises with his mouth, growling when he took bites.

Emma ate silently with a large smile on her face as she observed both boys. No bad mood could linger in their company.

Her foster brother looked up at her, jelly smeared on either side of his mouth. "Can I have more?"

She automatically tore her second sandwich in half, offering her foster brother the bigger piece. He snagged it easily.

"Don't forget to chew, kid." Her blonde head shook in resignation. The boy only utilized his manners if Regina was around just because he liked to make her smile.

She glanced at Roland. He was being good today, his face still almost entirely clean. His hands would be a different story, and Emma was ready to run him over to the sink to wash his hands as soon as he finished.

Henry finished the rest of the half, and then gulped down his milk in a hurry.

"Jeez, take it easy. What would Regina say if she saw that?"

Her foster brother blushed and then carefully took his dishes to the sink to rinse them out. He grabbed a napkin to dry his hands and wipe at his face, a little pink still lingering in his cheeks. "I'll go see if Granny is hungry."

"All done, Emma." Roland was grinning while he opened and closed his sticky hands.

Her green eyes traveled over his happy countenance and down his arms. She winced at the amount of peanut butter and jelly between his fingers. The glass that had contained his milk was smeared with the same mixed substance.

"Okay kid, keep your hands out and in front of you so you don't touch anything." The boy was happy to comply, still grinning. Emma carefully picked him up from behind so his hands faced away from her. Roland made flying noises as she carried him to the sink, waving his arms around wildly.

Emma shook her head, completely amused. The sink faucet was turned on without complications, and she waited until it was warm but not too hot before pulling his hands carefully under the stream of water. She squeezed a little soap into her own hand, using it to wash the tiny hands her own easily encased.

Roland played with the water a moment longer after she'd made sure he was completely clean. Not wanting to waste too much water despite how cute the sight was, Emma turned the water off and set Roland down with a dramatic grunt. "Phew kid, you're getting heavy!" She dried her hands with a towel before playfully tossing it over the child's face.

The curly headed boy giggled and peeked out from behind the cloth, covering himself back up when he noticed the blonde woman still looking at him. An impromptu game of peek-a-boo commenced, with Roland giggling every time Emma surprised him with a funny face.

"So this is what you do with my son when you two are alone." There was a great deal of warmth in the deeply amused voice.

Emma felt a blush cover her cheeks as she dropped her hands and turned to face her lover. "Oh, Regina. Hey."

Regina chuckled, her brown eyes twinkling with adoration. She moved to scoop her son up, and leaned in to greet her girlfriend with a kiss. Her nose crinkled adorably as she pulled back and licked her lips. "Hm, peanut butter and jelly? We should expand your sandwich-making repertoire a little at least."

The blonde woman stuck out her tongue. "Everyone can survive off of grilled cheese and PB&J."

The lawyer was still amused. "It's a good thing I brought Granny something. I'm sure she'll be sick of those limited options soon enough."

A pale hand rose to come through blonde locks, "I'm not complaining at all, but what brings you by so soon?" It had only been a few hours since her girlfriend had left.

The older woman smiled endearingly, "Actually I was hoping you and the boys would come look at some houses with me today. Since you'll all probably be spending a lot of time with me I wanted everyone's opinion."

Happiness flowed through Emma's veins at the admission, and she completely forgot the funk she'd been in earlier. "That's really nice of you."

Regina leaned over to brush her lips softly against her lover's again. A tender smile was affixed to her face as she pulled away slightly, her warm mocha gaze caressing the pale features in front of her. "I told you Emma, I want things between us to work out."

Small hands pressed between both bodies, trying to push the two women apart. "Hey. No kissing!" The brunette's son had a playful tone in his voice.

"You think so kid?" Green eyes glinted with mischief. She shared a wink with her lover, and both women simultaneously started to smother each cheek with loud, moist kisses.

Roland squealed, trying harder to push both women away. "No Emma! Mommy, no!" The women relented after a time, not wanting the child to have any accidents.

Emma felt a little breathless as she shared another cheerful glance with her lover and admired the sight of Roland wiping at his cheeks in disgust.

"Let's get Henry and go check these houses out." The lawyer sounded a little breathless as well, and her eyes shone with pure delight.

Regina set her son down, taking his left hand in her right. Emma glanced at them with a smile and took her lover's left hand and led the small group out through the kitchen. "Hey Hen, we're going to go check out a few houses that Regina's interested in. Wanna come?"

Henry bounced up from the sofa energetically. He shot Granny a look. "Can I?"

Eugenia nodded, looking a little tired. "I could probably use a nap. It'll be nice to have a little peace around here." Despite her words, her periwinkle eyes were twinkling with mirth.

The older boy was grinning as he rushed to the hallway, and the standing trio followed him swiftly a little worried he might rush outside in his exuberance.

"Whoa, slow down kid. We'll get there. You don't even know where we're going." The blonde woman couldn't contain her amusement.

Her foster brother only slowed down a little. "Come on, hurry up! I want to see where Mom is going to live."

Regina shook her head, and moved Roland's hand to rest in Emma's as she stepped out to catch up to Henry. He always listened to her just a little bit better.

"Henry." The boy stopped and turned to face her. Regina reached out a hand, and he happily accepted it. "Take your time and just walk with me. The first one isn't far, but we don't want to leave Emma and Roland behind."

His tousled head nodded, and Regina absentmindedly smoothed out the messy locks while she waited for Emma and her son to catch up.

Henry preened under the attention, his eyes closing a little as he greedily absorbed the maternal affection.

Emma bumped his shoulder playfully as she and Roland finally caught up, and they were on their way. Regina led them to the right and down a block.

The blonde felt her brows rise. The houses in this area were very nice, but there weren't many. If Regina moved to this street she wouldn't be living far from Granny's at all, and the house would probably be fairly big.

"Okay," Regina stopped in front of a house with a well manicured set of hedges. "Now this one may seem ostentatious, but it had all the amenities I was looking for and the location is pretty ideal so I can easily help Granny and see everyone regularly."

Both boys simply looked at her happily, not really understanding everything she had said. The brunette laughed, and let her eyes drift to the form of her girlfriend. "Well, shall we look around?"

The younger woman shrugged, one side of her mouth quirked up at an angle. She could tell Regina felt defensive about liking the house. "Sure," her eyes drifted up and down the street. "Mifflin is a fairly nice street. The people here are pretty friendly, but not loud or annoying."

The small group made their way up the path leading to the door, Emma whistling merrily at the very pleasant and welcoming greenery.

Regina ascended the small set of stairs first, and pressed the button for a very tasteful sounding doorbell.

The boys were fascinated with the white columns in front, imaginations running wild with what they could be used as. Henry pictured an ancient Greek temple, while Roland's mind wandered to a story involving giant white beanstalks.

The door opened to a cheerful face, and the real estate agent beckoned them in with a grin. The sun shone against the reflective surface of the house number as the door closed.

Henry and Roland took off as soon as they got their first look around, and Emma smiled at the sight. Ignoring the Realtor entirely, she slid a pale hand over to entwine with the olive hand of her girlfriend.

Regina shot her lover an adoring look, but kept her attention mainly focused on the woman explaining the features of the house as they were led on a tour. She was familiar with most of the things the woman was explaining about thanks to the website, and she felt her focus drifting a little.

This house had a nice feel to it overall. It had all the space she wanted, the kind of kitchen she needed, and the propinquity to Granny's couldn't be ignored. Barring any extremely negative feelings the boys or Emma might have, she was sure she'd have some professionals over to check the house out in no time. She'd been able to talk Mayor Gold into a lease-option agreement and was eager to find a home near the people she cared about most.

Emma's hand squeezed hers for a moment, and she brought her attention back to face the cheerful real estate agent. "Could you repeat the question, please?" Regina smoothly ignored the fact that she hadn't been paying attention for some time.

The perky red head wasn't deterred. "Would you like me to leave you alone in here for a few moments to wander and get a feel for the place?"

"Yes, that would be most beneficial." The lawyer was a little excited to hear what Emma and the children thought of the house.

The Realtor stepped toward an area toward the back of the house as the boys stomped their way back to the kitchen where Emma and Regina had ended up.

Regina couldn't wait any longer, "So, what does everyone think?"

An array of grins met her question, and the feeling she'd been contemplating earlier grew. This house would definitely be a good fit.

A breath of anticipation cradled heavily in her chest, and she turned to try and locate where the real estate agent had wandered to.


	16. I'll Be

Adjusting to life in a town with a population just over twenty thousand people after coming from a city with a population in the millions was surprisingly not hard.

Regina had been moved in to her new home for nearly three weeks now, and so far she felt that all the changes were for the better. There were some things she missed, but all the things she and Roland had gained were more than worth the cost of a few small creature comforts.

"Well it's up to you, dear. Roland and I miss you, but you have to make the decision that's best for you." If the next few months were anything like the first three weeks the lawyer was sure that she'd want to make this place her permanent residence. She'd thought it prudent to inform Aurora. The young woman was torn between staying with the small family she'd been a part of for years and leaving behind the city she'd grown up in.

"_It'd be easy to make a choice if you were like a total bitch or if Roland wasn't so adorable."_ The uncertainty in the nanny's voice was clear.

Regina thought for a moment. "Well let's lay this out clearly. Roland will be starting school next year, so the hours you'll be required to watch him will be severely cut back. However, I know you just had a bad break up and I know sometimes it's just better to get away for a while so you're not drowning in memories. It can be nice to start fresh. The move here wouldn't have to be permanent and I'd be more than happy to cover your relocation costs."

Aurora squealed a little over the phone. _"You're not making this easier! Although I did like it there, it's different when you move rather than visit."_

The lawyer brushed her lip in thought. "Perhaps we can have a trial period for a month. You stay with me four days out of the week and spend the rest in the city. You'll get a better feel for the town and you can still weigh that against your place in the city. I'll cover the travel costs back and forth. I've been helping with Granny and Henry a lot, but there are still work related things I need more time to do."

"_I don't know, that seems like a lot of trouble for both of us. That's a lot of additional cost coming out of your pocket too."_ The nanny would feel guilty taking a pay bump like her employer was insinuating. The travel wasn't entirely appealing, although she actually enjoyed driving the scenic route to the lawyer's new home.

Regina sighed, growing a little impatient. "I won't trust just anyone with my children. I value your loyalty and genuinely care about you. I know you feel the same about us. The kind of relationship you have with Roland takes years to develop. Henry loves you too, and I know both of them miss rescuing their favorite princess. We want you here, there's no question of that. Just let me know what you decide. You can't be replaced, but we'll try to get someone adequate to help fill the gap. I'm just not looking forward to wading through hundreds of applicants to find someone I can trust." She was playing dirty, but she didn't want to break her sons' hearts if she didn't have to.

Aurora groaned loudly. _"Now you're really laying that guilt on thickly. Fine. Let's try it for a month and see how it goes. As an added bonus, maybe my mom will stop trying to push Phillip back on me."_

The brunette let out a sharp bark of laughter. "Oh dear, is she still trying to talk you in to standing by your man?" She couldn't suppress the dryness of her tone. She held Aurora in high regard, but the young woman's mother was right out of a 1950's TV show with her archaic notions.

The babysitter rolled her eyes. Regina knew her mother so well for only having met the woman twice. _"Ugh, yes. She invited him over for our weekly dinner as a surprise. Dad zoned out for the whole thing. She was fawning over Phillip the entire time. It was so annoying."_

Regina shook her head. "Well, I'm glad to get you away from that a little. Shall I see you Monday, then?"

"_Yes, although I may drive out tomorrow after church if Phillip shows up at brunch."_ Aurora was really tired of the "surprise" visits.

"Oh, you'd be here for Emma's birthday barbecue. The boys would like that. The guest room is always ready for you and Roland has missed you these last few weeks." The brunette tucked a few locks of hair behind her ear as she recalled her son's crestfallen face when she'd told him she wasn't sure when they'd see Aurora again. Regina glanced at her watch as she thought of her child. "Well I'm glad to have good news to share with the boys, but I really must go rescue the family from Emma's sandwiches. I think Granny was saying she was ready to go back to the hospital for bland mashed potatoes and jello."

Aurora laughed loudly over the phone. _"Oh, jeez. Alright, nice talking to you Regina and I'll see you soon."_

Regina murmured a quick goodbye and carefully loaded the ingredients she'd collected earlier to make the Lucas family a nice lunch into a large basket. She hummed a happy little tune to herself as she walked toward the foyer. They had a nice, relaxing Saturday planned. The family was having lunch at the cottage, and later Emma was taking her out for a date.

The couple hadn't been out on many dates since Regina had relocated. Granny had been slowly recuperating and neither Emma nor Regina had wanted to stress the woman by leaving two rowdy boys to run amok at the cottage. The Lucas matriarch had been progressing well recently, and after Regina and Emma had been caught in one too many stolen kisses the older woman had rolled her eyes and insisted the couple just go out on a real date.

The sun warmed her on the journey from Mifflin to Hill St., and her thoughts turned to Emma. Her lover had teased her about her seemingly endless amount of business casual attire, so she'd opted to wear a pair of dark jean capris and a simple red tank top. Though a simple outfit, she felt her assets were highlighted enough to draw her lover's eye. She smirked to herself for a moment.

Regina had kept to her word since her move and had kept their contact and overnight visits to a comfortable, but not overwhelming, amount. Sometimes it was hard to pull away or send the younger woman on her own way, but she'd been determined to stick to her guns on this matter.

They'd come too far to have misunderstandings and miscommunication ruin the good they'd built together. Emma was slowly learning how to be in a real relationship, and Regina was definitely taking note of the increased maturity and thoughtfulness.

She chuckled to herself when she realized that Henry had actually spent the night at the house on Mifflin more than Emma had. After a careful chat with Granny, the boy had gotten his own room at the Mills abode. Often he and Roland would sleep in the same room, but he appreciated having his own space. Regina thought the room would be especially helpful when Henry approached his teen years.

Brown eyes blinked when she realized she was already halfway up the walk to the cottage door. Time had flown by on the short walk as she had been lost in her thoughts. She knocked on the door solidly, and only had to wait a few seconds before a beaming Henry had it open.

"Hey Mom! I'm so glad you're here. Emma was threatening to make more sandwiches. Did you get some work done?" The cheerful boy's eyes were bright as usual.

"Yes, I was able to do a fair amount of paperwork." She gave him a sly look, "And don't worry, I've got a nice lunch planned. Keep Emma away from the kitchen. I'm making you and Roland some creamy mac and cheese with turkey bacon."

Henry wiped at the corner of his mouth, sure that some drool had escaped. "Awesome! I'll go distract Emma. Roland can help." The boy was off like a shot a moment later, and she followed him into the living room in time to see him collect Roland and enter the kitchen.

Regina turned to greet Granny who was seated in her usual spot on the sofa. Her physical activity was up to a good level, but she hadn't been cleared for the demanding work of the diner and was now a fixture at the cottage.

"Good timing girl, Emma was threatening to feed me." Eugenia grunted at the thought of the repetitious lunch.

The brunette's smile grew into a grin. "Is Ruby at the diner?"

"Yeah, she's really liking the added responsibility. I didn't think she'd be ready for a few years. At least some good came out of all this mess with my heart." Granny's periwinkle eyes were shining with pride. "She'll be back in time to help me with the boys this evening."

The lawyer hummed and held up her basket of goodies. "Well, I'd better go get lunch started before Emma gets impatient and tries to impress us with her sandwich making prowess."

The silver-headed woman nodded in agreement while she tried to suppress a shudder of horror. "Go on then."

Regina ducked into the kitchen a moment later, still smiling.

* * *

Emma held the white cutting board out in front of her like a shield, a shiny metal spatula waving around wildly in her right hand. "I shall defeat you Mighty Dragon! In the name of the Queen!"

She charged forward and around the kitchen counter, chasing a giggling Roland. Henry was perched on a kitchen stool with an open book in one hand while he called out random phrases. "Hocus pocus bibbity boo, now I shall untie your shoe!"

Out of habit Emma glanced down at her feet, forgetting that she was only wearing socks. Henry cackled as his foster sister shot him an incredulous look. "It was a trick!" She glanced around, noting tiny feet poking out from under the kitchen table but looking away. "The dragon has escaped! I wonder where he could have gone?"

The blonde woman pretended to look around as she walked over to the refrigerator. "Perhaps he's retreated to the icy lands of the north?" She opened the door to the standing freezer door, shaking her head. "Hm, no. He's not there."

Her green eyes gazed sharply at Henry. "Maybe the wizard has performed some kind of invisibility spell and the dragon is right behind me!" Emma turned dramatically and waved the spatula in front of herself. "I missed. What a crafty dragon you are!"

Giggles erupted from under the kitchen table.

"Ah-ha! I heard the grumbling of a sneaky dragon! It sounded like it came from the Caves of Much Eating." Her blonde form made exaggerated motions as she stomped closer to the dining table.

Roland's head peeked out from under the table, his dark eyes sparking with delight at Emma's movements. "Rawr! I will eat you if you come here!"

Emma raised a brow in challenge. "Oh, is that so? We shall see how you fare against my secret weapon." She set down the cutting board and spatula, wiggling her fingers to limber them up as she got close enough to reach the smaller boy.

She swiftly tugged the boy out from under the table and commenced tickling him. Henry dropped from the stool to charge at her while spewing more nonsense phrases.

The blonde dodged the older boy, hoisting the much smaller form of the younger boy up with her arms supporting his shoulders and behind his knees. "Ha-ha! You're no match for me!"

She brought Roland's small body up near her head, blowing raspberries against his stomach as he squirmed and laughed. Henry attached himself to her waist, digging his fingers in to her sides in hopes of finding her ticklish spot.

Regina tapped her foot as she absorbed the scene, fighting to keep a smile off her face. They really did enjoy playing in the kitchen it seemed. She cleared her throat loudly, "Well if you children are quite done, I need the kitchen free to make lunch." Her arms were crossed and she would appear upset if it weren't for the hint of a smile showing from the corners of her lips and the twinkle in her eyes.

A trio of heads snapped in her direction and all three playful figures froze.

"Regina," Emma squeaked out in surprise as she carefully lowered Roland to the ground and turned to face her lover sheepishly. "You're here already? Time flies when you're having fun. I was just about to make lunch."

The lawyer smirked. "That won't be necessary. I'm making some lunch for all of us. All three of you need to find somewhere else to play."

Henry snagged Roland's hand and grinned as he lead him toward the kitchen door. "Sure thing Mom! I can't wait to taste the macaroni."

Green eyes narrowed at the retreating forms of the boys. "Hey, this was a trick so I wouldn't make lunch wasn't it?"

Regina sauntered past the counter, placing her basket on it as she walked toward her lover. "I'm sure I don't know what you mean, dear." She moistened her lips and bit her bottom lip playfully.

Emma swallowed and blinked, noticing for the first time her girlfriend's informal attire and how well it showcased her delectable form. Regina made it within a few steps of the blonde before she was unceremoniously pushed back against the kitchen counter by eager hands.

Her laughter was interrupted by the blonde's lips descending to hers in a hungry kiss. Regina wrapped her arms around Emma automatically, groaning as pale hands combed through her hair. She slid her hands under the hem of the blonde's white t-shirt and her nails dug in to the smooth skin of her lover's back.

They stopped when breathing became a necessity, panting softly with their bodies still entwined. "Hi." The throaty tone sent shivers down Regina's spine and she twitched her hips without thinking. A low groan passed from the younger woman. "Be careful woman."

Regina grinned deliciously. "You started it, dear." She eyed the glistening lips in front of her before leaning in to delicately suck the bottom lip into her mouth. "Mm." Her teeth nibbled softly at the lip and she released it when she felt her lover thrust their lower bodies together again.

"That's enough for the kitchen. Anything else can wait until later." The lawyer's voice was full of dark promise, and Emma shivered as flashes of what they might do later passed through her mind.

Emma obediently stepped back, trailing her hands down the olive skin of Regina's arms. "I love you even though you hate my sandwiches."

"Don't be ridiculous. Everyone hates your sandwiches." The lawyer smirked haughtily as she started the water boiling for the whole wheat macaroni she'd brought.

The blonde haired woman shook her head sadly. "I get no love."

"If you play your cards right, you might get some later." Regina hadn't turned from her attention from the counter where she was currently cutting up a variety of vegetables. The boys were getting mac and cheese, but she had a nice healthy pasta salad planned for the adults.

Emma perked up at the words, but didn't ambush her lover with kisses like she wanted to. Regina had sternly warned her multiple times that kissing while cutting with a very sharp knife was a recipe for disaster. She hummed to herself at the thought and made some mental notes for later. Her new favorite hobby was surprising Regina with make out sessions in random places. It was a lot easier now that the woman lived so close.

"Well in that case, let me leave you to lunch. I need to go seek vengeance against a certain wizard and dragon." She waited for acknowledgment from Regina, and made her way out when she'd received the brief flash of a beautiful smile.

* * *

Regina primped in the mirror of her room a little more, still unsure if the dress she was wearing was too much for tonight's date. Emma had been vague about where they were going, so the electric blue sheathe had seemed like a safe bet. The cut displayed an enticing amount of cleavage and clung to every curve and dip of her body becomingly.

Her hair had grown a little longer so she'd pulled it back into a simple elegant chignon, showing her neck and jawline off in a very complimentary fashion. The brunette expected that would be her lover's favorite area tonight. She'd opted for her usual subtle makeup, not wanting to have to deal with the very obvious smearing of brightly colored lipstick. Emma was really fond of ambushing her with kisses these days.

The doorbell sounded softly, and Regina smiled at herself in the mirror. They were long overdue for a proper date. Her pumps clicked softly against the wooden floor of the front hallway as she made her way to the door eagerly. She took a breath and straightened her shoulders, the butterflies in her stomach having a field day in anticipation of seeing her lover like usual. The door opened quietly, and her smile bloomed as she took in the sight of her girlfriend.

Emma was grinning and holding out a bouquet of stargazer lilies. Regina's breath caught as she accepted them. The flowers were mostly white, with just a blush of pink color starting from their centers. She leaned in to brush a soft kiss against her lover's welcoming lips. "Mm, thank you. This was very sweet."

Regina stepped back from the door to allow Emma in, leading the way to the kitchen once the younger woman was safely inside and the door closed. She had the stalks of the flowers trimmed and in an elegant vase moments later. She admired them for a minute before turning back to her girlfriend.

"You haven't brought me flowers for a while. What's the occasion?" The brunette was grateful, but a little curious as well.

The younger woman took a breath. "A lot of reasons. I love you. You deserve them." Pale hands nervously combed through blonde locks. "I wanted to talk to you about something."

The lawyer cautiously eyed her lover, only just noticing how exquisite her date looked in her wide legged trousers and soft cream colored blouse. She blinked hard to focus and cleared her throat carefully. "What about?"

Emma slid her hand into her girlfriend's, and tugged her over to the den. She sat on the comfortable couch, and the brunette sat a moment later. "Regina, being with you has made me reflect on a lot of things about my life. I didn't really have a lot of dreams or goals before I met you. Being with you and seeing your drive, your zest for life has sparked something in me. I just hope that you're okay with it."

Regina waited patiently, keeping her breathing calm and her gaze steady.

The blonde took a deep breath. "I'm quitting the diner and starting the training to become a deputy at the sheriff's office. Sheriff Humbert and Deputy Booth are both on board with the idea. I love Granny and Ruby, but I need to do something more. I want to help protect people. I want to do something to help people like you do."

The older woman was surprised, but not unpleasantly so. "That sounds like a really good idea for you Emma. I won't lie, the idea of you doing something with the potential for that kind of danger is a little scary, but it's not like this is Boston or New York City. If that's what you really want, you have my full support."

Emma released out a relieved breath. "I'm so glad to hear you say that. I haven't told Granny or Ruby yet. I wanted to make sure you were really okay with it."

Regina's brow furrowed. "You're an adult Emma. If you genuinely feel a pull to do something with your life that's your decision."

Her lover grinned. "That's true, but since I'm really serious about building a life with you I'd much rather that we're both okay with such a big change. That's part of being a couple isn't it? Consulting each other with big changes?"

"Yes, that is part of it. We share all the important things, good and bad." Regina was elated at Emma's emotional growth and maturity.

They curled together for a few moments on the couch, Regina's head tucked away on her lover's shoulder. Contentment settled warmly over the pair.

Regina sat up suddenly, her hand tugging at a pale arm. "Come on, you owe me a proper date." They stood carefully, their laughter a harmonic exhibition of their happiness.

Emma's smile lasted far through the night. Regina really was the perfect woman for her, and she'd never forget that again.

* * *

The sound of loud music going off startled the peaceful slumber of two still figures. Emma groaned and blinked her eyes sleepily, the music not registering as Ruby's ringtone until she'd stared at the ceiling for a few moments.

"Crap." She hurriedly got out of bed to try and find where her cellphone had ended up after she and Regina had returned to the house on Mifflin the previous night.

Brown eyes were glaring at her from the bed as she rifled through various discarded articles of clothing. Finding her phone under a lacy pair of underwear, she held it up triumphantly.

Regina rolled her eyes and turned over to face away from her lover, tucking the sheets around herself more comfortably.

"Hello?" Emma cleared her throat, her voice a little hoarse from their activities last night and sleep.

"_Emma, where the hell are you?"_ Ruby sounded less than pleased.

"Eh? At Regina's, of course. What's up?" A pale hand rubbed at a hickey on her collarbone. Regina had been feisty the night before. It really wasn't Emma's fault that the waitress was flirty.

"_Emma, it's almost 2. Both your parents and Regina's mom and sister are already here. There's a Mexican Standoff taking place as we speak."_ Her foster sister sounded both amused an exasperated.

"Oh, right. Birthday barbecue is today." She spoke loudly, and a dark head jolted up suddenly from a luxurious pillow. Regina scurried into the en suite bathroom to shower a moment later. "Don't worry Rubes, we'll be there in twenty minutes tops. Just tell Henry and Roland to ham it up, they're masters of distraction."

"_Alright. Gran and David were about to start throwing the meat on the grill since it's nice and hot. Of course you wouldn't show up to your own party til the food is ready."_ The lanky brunette sounded completely entertained.

"Yeah, yeah. See you soon." Emma unceremoniously hung up, not wanting to delay any more. Regina was out of the bathroom a moment later, covered only in a towel with her hair slicked back.

The blonde's mouth watered at the sight. Regina studiously ignored her, going through her closet to find something comfortable to wear to the beach. Her earthy eyes glanced back once with a smirk. "Emma, stop staring and go get ready. We don't have time."

Emma grumbled a little but was in the shower promptly. By the time she was out and clean, her lover was gone from the bedroom. The clothes she'd brought over the night before were laid out on the bed and she dressed quickly.

"Regina? Where are you?" she called out as she ran a brush through her hair.

Footsteps sounded on the first floor before her lover responded. "Just finishing the potato salad I prepared yesterday, dear. I put apples in it just like you wanted."

Emma did a happy dance as she finished getting ready. The first time Regina had offered her the dish with apples in it she'd been skeptical. The sweet juiciness of the apples made for very refreshing bites. It would be perfect for a hot day at the beach.

"You're the best, I totally love you!" The young woman was nearly singing as she exclaimed her joy.

Faint laughter drifted up to her ears, and she smiled. It was shaping up to be a pretty good day. A quick blow dry to her hair later, she was downstairs. She whistled as she took in her lover's attire.

"Those are some very short shorts." Green eyes were glued to her lover's glorious denim-encased ass. The shorts didn't quite come to mid thigh, and a loose gauzy white off-the-shoulder top did nothing to hide the black bikini top underneath.

Regina's laughter sounded musically when she caught the look on her lover's face. She stepped forward to share a gentle kiss with Emma. As she pulled back her eyes glowed warmly. "Be good, we're already late." She held up a hand with the keys to her car. "Go pack the towels and basket into the car while I add the finishing touches to the salad."

The blonde nodded agreeably, willing to do anything Regina wanted in that outfit. She snagged the basket no doubt loaded full of a variety of things like sunblock, drinks, and a first aid kit in one hand. She thought a moment and paused to just load the towels on top before making her way out. Feeling the heat as soon as she stepped out, she opted to start the car to let it cool a bit.

The dark color of the car and leather seats were nice, but the interior got quite toasty in the summer sun. She didn't want Regina burning her lovely legs on the seat. Her own blue board shorts, white tank top, and flip flops kept her relatively cool as she waited.

Sandaled feet sounded behind her, "Make sure you put sunblock on as soon as possible, dear. Your skin is far too fair to handle several hours in the direct sunlight."

Emma chuckled and turned. "Yeah, I know. I was hoping you would offer to put it on me when we got there."

Dark brows rose. "In front of the children and our parents? I'm afraid you'll be disappointed."

The blonde frowned a little at that. "Oh, right. Maybe I can live out that fantasy alone with you in the backyard instead?" Her voice was hopeful.

Regina gave her a wicked smile. "If you play your cards right Miss Lucas, anything is possible."

Emma's grin was contagious as she moved around to the driver's side of the car. The brunette sighed but didn't pick a fight over the move, peacefully settling herself into the front passenger seat instead. She'd show Emma why it was a good idea to let her drive later. The younger woman didn't notice her lover smirking to herself.

They were at the local beach ten minutes later than Emma had said and swiftly headed over to the private area Regina had acquired just for the occasion. Their hands were tangled as they arrived, both smiling at the sight of their family all together.

Roland and Henry had talked most of the adults into building a giant sandcastle a few feet from the stone tables, and they'd made great progress while they'd waited for the birthday girl.

Mary was carefully detailing a turret while Henry was expounding upon the virtues of a moat to a smiling Cora. Zelena, ever the rebel, was chasing a squealing Roland with handfuls of sand.

Granny and David were standing placidly near the large barbecue grill and quietly conversing.

"Hey, where's Ruby?" Emma asked as she set the large basket down on one of the tables. Regina immediately sifted through the contents to pull out various bottles of sunblock.

Eugenia glanced over at her foster daughter. "Oh, that girl Aurora was having problems finding the place so she went to meet her at the diner."

Regina paused as she unloaded the basket and pulled out her phone, noticing the three missed calls and two texts with some embarrassment. "I'm glad she has your number." She flicked her hair out of her eyes and called out to the boys. "Are both of you wearing sunblock?"

"Yes, Mom!" came the immediate responses. The brunette nodded with satisfaction, and turned to her slightly reddening girlfriend.

"Look! You've barely been in the sun at all and you're already a little pink." She shook her head and squeezed some sunblock out on to the palms of her hands to begin rubbing it onto the pale neck and shoulders of her girlfriend.

Emma laughed, "Well looks like I get what I wanted anyways. Sort of."

The older woman hummed, still applying the lotion. She bit her lip to suppress a smirk when she noticed the hickey on Emma's prominent collarbone. It wasn't her fault that Emma hadn't shot down the waitress fast enough for her liking.

An olive thumb fondly brushed at the love bite. She glanced up into the smiling face of her girlfriend. "Mine."

Green eyes twinkled back at her. "Damn right." A pale hand tugged at the strap of a black bikini top to reveal a less discernible mark on her lover's shoulder. "You're mine too." They leaned toward each other, completely entranced.

Someone behind them made loud kissing noises, and Emma rolled her eyes. She brushed a quick kiss across her lover's lips before turning to face her foster sister, an amused Aurora in tow.

"You're just jealous Rubes!" A pink tongue stuck out in accompaniment to the words.

The lanky brunette just nodded. "You know it. Your girlfriend is smokin'."

Regina ignored the verbal sparring to approach the auburn haired young woman with a smile. "So glad you could make it, but I'm guessing brunch didn't work out?"

Aurora scrunched up her face cutely. "Let's not talk about that. It's a beautiful day for time at the beach! I'm just going to go say hello to the boys."

The lawyer nodded, still smiling. "They'll love seeing you."

A few moments later her words were confirmed by happy squeals and laughter.

"Alright kiddos, the food is almost ready. Everyone should wash up and get ready for some grub." The silver headed woman gestured to the bathrooms not too far away.

They broke up into a small procession to do as the matriarch asked, and everyone was settled in to a seat at the stone tables within eight minutes.

Eugenia nodded to herself as she absorbed the large group of people. Her family had grown a lot in the last few months, but she wouldn't have it any other way. She glanced between the Mills and the Swans, noting some lingering tension. Things weren't perfect, but families rarely were. The important thing was that they were all together with good intentions in their hearts.

Her periwinkle eyes settled on Emma and Regina seated together with an ecstatic Henry between the two and Roland settled firmly on the blonde's lap. The couple glanced frequently at each other and it was clear to everyone that they were happy.

She briskly clapped her hands together. "Alright, let's eat!"

Dishes were passed back and forth, and careful conversations erupted. As time wore on and bellies were filled, the conversations came more easily and old wounds were temporarily forgotten.

The sun began to set and Henry and Roland eagerly bounced up, tugging a grinning Ruby up out of her seat and away towards the parking lot.

Emma shook her head and scooted closer to Regina to share a brief kiss. "Where are they going?"

Regina just smiled and leaned into her lover, completely at peace.

The trio returned a few minutes later, the lanky brunette carefully carrying a large birthday cake. The boys whooped as it was set down in front of Emma and the candles were swiftly lit.

"Make a wish Emma!" Henry's face was eager as he grinned at her. She glanced at the boys and the rest of the people around her. Her eyes softened as they finally settled on the face of the woman she loved. She leaned forward to blow out the candles and let out a soft murmur.

"I've got everything I could possibly wish for right here."


	17. Epilogue - Amazed

Henry adjusted his tie carefully. His mom had just come in to help him with it, and he was in awe of how cool he looked in his black suit.

He grabbed his comb to carefully style is hair, wanting it to look perfect for such a big party.

"Henry, help!" Green eyes rolled, but the older boy resolutely made his way over to his little brother's room. He tapped on the door.

"Come in Henry!" came the distressed cry.

Hazel eyes swept the room carefully, trying to distinguish where his brother was. "Where are you Roland?"

A curly head peeked out of the closet, tears welling in big dark eyes. "I can't find my shoes. I don't want to be late to Mommy's party."

Henry tousled his little brother's hair. "No worries, kid. We'll find your shoes."

Roland's face scrunched up. "I'm not a kid, I'm six!"

The older boy scoffed. "By definition, you're a kid. Heck, I'm still a kid." He paused and leaned forward to whisper. "Emma's twenty-five and I'm pretty sure she's still a kid."

The smaller boy snorted in laughter. "Mom does say she acts like a child."

They grinned at each other for a minute. "Come on Roland, let's find your shoes. Granny is coming early to help. I bet she'll bring us some cookies."

Roland groaned at the thought. They saw Granny nearly every day, but he could never say no to a batch of her homemade cookies.

The search for Roland's new shiny black shoes commenced, both boys looking in all the places they could think of. Henry was starting to get frustrated when there was a light knock on the door.

Emma stepped in a moment later, still dressed in her uniform. Her deputy's badge shone brightly from her vest pocket. She held up a small pair of shiny shoes. "Hey, I think you need these kid."

Roland jumped up and down excitedly. "Thanks 'Ma! Henry and I were looking for those. I thought a monster might have stolen them."

Green eyes studied the woman in uniform. "Shouldn't you be getting ready? I think Mom will be pretty angry if you're late to her party."

The deputy winced. "Hey now, I've got plenty of time. I had to run an errand and stop by the diner to help Ruby out with something."

The smaller boy snagged the shoes from her hand while she was distracted, carefully pulling them on. Roland was in a suit just like Henry's. He idolized his big brother, and wanted to be just like him. Henry tolerated the affection like any big brother would; he acted annoyed but secretly loved the attention.

Henry just stared at Emma. His scrutinizing look mirrored Regina's perfectly, and Emma scowled in response.

"You're getting too good at pulling off those looks, kid." The boy smirked and the blonde pointed at it in awe. "Wow, you even smirk like she does. That's just eerie."

"Go get ready! Mom is already downstairs freaking out about the catering. The least you could do is go distract her." Henry's arms crossed and a foot tapped impatiently.

"Jeez, alright Hen." She ducked down to brush a kiss on Roland's cheek. "I'll see you guys in a bit."

Emma hastily exited the room, already unbuttoning her uniform top as she approached the master bedroom. She swiftly tugged the outer shirt off as she closed the door behind her. Her mind was racing with a hundred thoughts at once.

Pale hands carefully removed her service weapon and moved to lock it in the gun safe at the top of the closet. Though the boys were well versed in gun safety, neither Emma nor Regina was willing to risk having a gun lying around. Weapon secure, she continued to remove her very heavy duty belt.

As she hung the belt in its usual spot, her mind drifted to the small box in her right pocket. She'd been living on Mifflin street for well over a year and a half, but had never gotten around to anything like she had planned for later. After Granny had spoken to Henry about adoption and the boy had admitted he would like to be adopted by Regina, things had gotten a little more complicated.

Granny hadn't been upset, and had in fact understood that the two had a special bond. Regina had been receptive to the idea immediately. Jumping through the hoops and red tape the government made with adoption had been a hassle, but they'd come through it all and now a year later the adoption was final.

She and Henry were still adjusting to their new roles to each other, both finding it a little odd that their relationship had shifted from siblings to something more akin to child-and-parent. They were getting there though, and Roland had helped bridge the gap.

Emma's hand found its way into her pocket and she pulled the small box out carefully. She didn't need to open it to know what was inside, and a riot of butterflies took residence in her stomach. Emma knew that Regina loved her, but this was a pretty big step. She was mostly excited, though a small part of her couldn't help but feel a little fear of rejection.

She snapped herself out of her wandering thoughts, hastily shoving the box into the top drawer of her dresser. There wasn't time to let her mind wander, she needed to get ready for her lover's big night.

Fifteen minutes later she was in the emerald evening gown Regina had helped her pick out. She left her hair down and touched up her makeup. A few deep breaths later she walked back over to her dresser and pulled the top drawer back open. Her hand brushed over a stack of old letters she'd reread more than a few times over the years, and the gesture brought her a modicum of confidence. Her hand settled over the small box again and she tucked it into the small clutch she'd decided to use for tonight.

Emma inhaled a deep breath before exiting the room.

* * *

"Congratulations Mayor Mills," Mary's voice was full of affection as she addressed the newly elected town official. The younger brunette looked amazing in a sleek black evening gown.

Regina let a genuine smile grace her features. "Thank you, Mary. I hope you're enjoying the party?"

The older brunette eyed the living room filled to the brim with guests. "Yes, there are lots of good people here. I was just catching up with your mother. I didn't know Zelena was pregnant." Her green eyes were warm as she regarded the woman in question.

The mayor spared a tender glance in her sister's direction. "Yes, it came quite a surprise to all of us. She still won't say who the father is, but she seems genuinely happy." There was just the smallest hint of roundness showing at Zelena's waist, and her hand protectively settled over the fabric of her shimmering white dress just over it.

"I imagine so. Children are such a blessing." Mary's eyes were moist as she said this.

"I'm so glad you feel that way dear, I'm sure my daughter will be calling upon your caregiving abilities to babysit when the time comes." Cora's brown eyes glimmered as she moved to stand between the two women currently conversing.

Regina chuckled, "Mother, you always have such a perfect sense of timing."

"When you get as old as I am dearest, it comes naturally." She sniffed delicately, "For us Mills women at least."

Mary squawked in protest. "I have an excellent sense of timing!"

Two sets of brown eyes stared at her steadily, disbelief clearly stamped on their features.

The Swan matriarch deflated. "Okay, so it could use a little work."

"Quite." Cora's voice was flat, but her dark gaze sparkled merrily. She did so love to tease the slightly younger brunette.

Raucous laughter disrupted the trio, and Mary rolled her eyes when she saw the source. "Ugh, I can't take David anywhere. I swear he acts younger than Henry when you put those three boys together!" The pixie haired woman shook her head affectionately as she headed towards the back of the room where David was playing with an energetic Roland and Henry.

"It's those Swan genes," Regina murmured in commiseration as Mary left.

Pale arms wrapped around her waist. "What about Swan genes?"

Regina leaned back into the arms of her lover. "The Swans are notoriously childish and have a poor sense of timing."

Emma huffed loudly next to her ear. "So not true."

"Well thankfully you had a strong Lucas influence my dear." Cora's warm voice flowed over the couple. "Speaking of, I'll go check on Granny in the kitchen. She might need assistance terrorizing the staff. Ruby looked ready to quit last time I saw her."

The couple chuckled softly together, and they stood in silence as they absorbed the atmosphere of the party.

"I'm so proud of you Regina. You're going to do great things for this town." The sincerity in the blonde's voice was palpable.

Regina hummed, but didn't speak for a moment. Her eyes lit on a curious pairing. She nodded her head toward the back of the room. "Is that what it looks like?"

Green eyes pulled away from her lovely features to look at the couple in question. Emma couldn't suppress a grin. "I think so. Who knew, right?"

"I never would have guessed. As long as they're happy." Regina lost interest in the topic, never a huge fan of gossip. "Come along Miss Lucas, I want to dance with you under the stars." Her olive hand tugged Emma along through the back and out onto the patio.

Soft music drifted out lowly from inside the house, and Emma breathed deeply as they swayed together tightly. It was a little chilly, but the stars were blazing brightly in the night sky.

"I love you." Even after two years, the words still warmed Regina immensely. She brushed soft lips against the graceful neck of her lover.

"I love you so much as well, Emma." The brunette sounded more than a little dreamy.

Emma suddenly stiffened as a thought crossed her mind, and she mentally cursed. She stepped back, ignoring Regina's startled expression.

"Hang on just one sec! Just," she held her palms out with a pleading expression, "hold that thought."

The blonde stumbled through the patio door and tried to remember where she'd left her purse, only remembering after a minute that she'd left it in the foyer. She scurried quickly to retrieve it, and after a pause, also grabbed the throw from the back of the couch in the living room on her way out.

Regina was still standing where she'd left her, shivering a little with a bemused expression on her face.

Emma immediately pulled the throw around her and tugged her into her own body heat. Her pale hands rubbed at her lover's arms, wanting to warm her as much as possible. The mood was a little off now, but she was determined to have this done tonight.

"You left to bring me a blanket?" The bemused expression was still settled onto olive features, one dark brow arched.

The blonde chuckled nervously. "Not quite." Her eyes searched her lover's face for a moment, and a tender smile settled onto her face. "I love you so much Regina. I know maybe sometimes it feels like I say it too much, but I just can't help it. When I'm around you the feeling just wells up and I feel like I'll burst if I don't express it in some way."

Regina softened immediately. "I never mind when you say it, dear."

"That's good, cause I hope I'll be able to say it to you for a very, very long time." Her hand reached for her purse. "Hopefully, even forever?"

Brown eyes blinked at the words. "Emma?"

Pale hands carefully retrieved the small box and cracked the lid open. Regina's breath caught at the sight of the ring glistening in the strong moonlight. Emma dipped carefully in her dress to one knee.

"Regina, before I met you I felt so adrift. You've changed my life for the better, and despite a few hiccups along the way, you've stayed resolutely by my side. I've known for a while that I never wanted to give that up. I need you. I need to see your face first thing every morning for the rest of my life. I love you. I love our family. Will you marry me?" Emma rushed the last part out with a burst of air.

Tears traced down Regina's face, the drops sparkling not too dissimilarly from the ring still resting against the velvet of the box. She opened her mouth but no words would escape, instead her hands tugged at Emma's shoulders insistently.

Emma stood immediately, and Regina pressed her lips against all the skin she could reach as elation flowed freely through her body.

Regina pulled back, a wondrous look affixed to her face. "Yes."

The blonde grinned, and pulled a feminine olive hand into her own. The ring slid in to place perfectly.

"Forever, then."

They met again in a series of joyous kisses, the moonlight their only witness to the precious moment.


End file.
